Living the life of a Legend
by Fate's Destroyer
Summary: Harry is depressed after losing his Godfather luckily a pink haired auror is willing to help. Now with Tonks help he must overcome Dumbledore's manipulations, the ministries prejudice, all the while trying to save the world from good ole Tom.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had never been considered a normal and happy child, for the first 11 years of his life he had almost assumed the identity of the "Freak" as his dear relatives referred to him as, but that all changed when he had been accepted into Hogwarts, a magical school for witches and wizards like himself. He thought that would be his escape and he would be happy there, but it seemed like fate really liked to pick on him. Sure there were some good times but recently it seemed the bad was far outweighing the good as he had just lost the closest thing he had to a father only about a month ago. Then to even further burden him his esteemed headmaster Albus "my shit don't stink' Dumbledore, grand schemer and manipulator of all, decided that he should hear about a prophecy that should of been told him to long ago instead of right after his godfather died.

So now here our hero sits in a tiny room at #4 privet drive wishing that his life would just stop becoming harder and harder to bear. His thoughts had been drifting more and more to negative thoughts of suicide or just walking up to Voldemort and spitting on him and letting nature take its course, since the prophecy did ultimately mean that only Voldemort could kill him.

His depressive thoughts however were interrupted as a gentle knocking came from his door. Harry was puzzled as he walked over to it. He knew it wasn't his uncle or cousin since they wouldn't bother with knocking and would of just shouted at him to come to them. It also couldn't of been his Aunt since she usually pounded on his door while yelling his name. So with a little trepidation he opened the door only to find a spiky pink haired auror smiling at him but that smile soon falted as she looked at Harry's face which was being becoming more and more angrier as each second passed. Finally he seemed to notice nobody had said anything for about a minute he let out gruffly, "What are you doing here Tonks?"

Tonks was surprised at the depressed and angry tone he had used and took a little moment to collect herself, "Wotcher Harry, I was just on guard duty and wanted to check up on you." Harry's face further surprised her as he let out a snarl and his face turned into one of complete malice and hate.

"What are you doing here? Dumbledore isn't happy just sticking me in this hellhole now he needs to make sure I stay put?" Harry spat at Tonks when she had told him that she had been on guard duty.

"Why would Dumbledore send me over to make sure you stay put? I mean granted this place isn't the Shangri-La but I didn't know that he was planning on forcing you to stay here." Tonks was confused all she had done was come up to see how Harry was doing, after the night at the Ministry she hadn't been herself lately and knew that Harry would be just as bad if not worse then she was.

"So what are you doing here then?" Harry asked a little shyly he didn't want to be mad at Tonks when he knew she wasn't there on Dumbledore's orders.

"Well I came by to see how you were doing? I know the ministry was a terrible night and I miss Sirius as well I just wanted you to know that if you ever want to talk I am more then willing." Tonks said while only admitting half of the reason she was there, she thought back to when she had last talked to Sirius which had been a week before the incident in the ministry.

-_FLASHBACK-_

They were sitting in the kitchen enjoying a butterbeer remembering old times. Sirius had just finished telling her how Harry had saved him from Azkaban a tale that she knew he loved to tell every time he got the chance to show how proud he was of his godson. She had learned a lot more about Harry due to Sirius she always secretly loved hearing about him she marveled at how he could be so normal after everything he had been put through. Sure he was a bit temperamental but she knew if it all of it had happened to her she would of ran away or would of undoubtedly turned evil, but there was Harry standing up to the most feared wizard out there and dueling with him. It was during one of these moments of thinking about Harry that Sirius had to speak.

"You like him don't ya Nymphie?" Sirius asked using her nickname he knew she hated.

"Don't call me by any form of that name Sirius you might be family but that only protects you so far," Tonks replied angrily, "and who are you talking about?"

"Harry of course," Sirius said as if it were publicly known, "I see the way you looked at him especially over Christmas you could hardly stop looking if I didn't know you were so clumsy before I would of attributed that to your looking as well." Sirius chided while dodging a misplaced kick coming from Tonks.

"WHAT!?" Tonks almost yelled, " He is 6 years younger then me Sirius you know that couldn't work out." With this Sirius let out a bark of laughter watching as Tonks grew more furious at Sirius's question as he continued to laugh. "May I ask before I hex you into oblivion what is so damn funny?"

Sirius tried to suppress a grin but failed miserably, "Well you basically answered my question with a resounding yes. You only said that he was 6 years younger then you not that you don't like him or you never thought about him that way." He said smugly evaluating his cousin in front of him as her hair began to change wildly as she tried to control her emotions.

She was just about to tell Sirius there was no way it could happen but Sirius held up his hand cutting her off, "You can argue with me if you want hell I think it will be a blast but I am not saying you liking him is a bad thing, all I would suggest is you make sure you know the real Harry before you try anything, he has big problems with trust but with his past can you blame him. Just promise me you will get to know him before you do anything drastic and be your usual flirty self I think you would scare the boy to death." Sirius had let out a bark of laughter imagining Harry being embarrassed because of his over flirty cousin.

Tonks immediately dropped the subject not wanting to even explore the possibilities of her and Harry together, but after that night that thought kept creeping into her head more and more and she had planned on at least seeing where things went during the summer but after Sirius's death she was unsure if she should continue. That was until Dumbledore had set her up as Guard duty on Harry's house. Now with the constant ability to be by him she had decided to let things run their course while not expecting to great of an outcome. She had decided to finally talk to Harry if anything just to be able to speak about Sirius's death she didn't want to admit how hard it had hit her and she was still unsure of why Harry had even gone there in the first place. Her thoughts were interrupted as Harry slumped back into his bed staring at the ceiling as if hoping it would just come down and end it all.

"Harry I know how you are feeling, I miss him as well but you can't just sit around being depressed about it. Do you think he would of wanted that, I don't know why you were at the ministry that night but I do know that Sirius died the way he had always wanted to. He died protecting you." She tried to make him understand as she could physically feel the grief rolling off him in waves as he sat staring unblinkingly towards the ceiling.

"It doesn't matter," a raspy voice answered her, "It's my fault he's dead, I shouldn't of gone if I just wasn't so stupid enough to realize it might have been a trap I wouldn't of gone. I wouldn't of gotten all of you hurt, I wouldn't have gotten Sirius killed." He spoke the last sentence in barely a whisper.

"Harry what trap, Dumbledore only told us we had to go to the ministry because you went there he wouldn't say why he just told us we had to get you and bring you back." Tonks was really confused now, she knew that Dumbledore kept certain things from everyone but it was usually because of good reasons but lately she had been judging just how good his intentions are especially after seeing where he had condemned Harry to live for his childhood.

Harry eyed Tonks glaringly trying to determine if she still was here on Dumbledore's orders or as she had told him. He saw the confusion behind Tonk's now purple eyes as she watched him and decided on being truthful at least to an extent, he knew some truths that were just to much to be dealt with right now.

"Voldemort," he started as Tonks jumped slightly but he continued on after a sigh, "had realized that he could control the images that were sent to my mind after the incident with Mr. Weasley. He had sent me an image during a History of Magic OWL test showing me him torturing Sirius in the department of mysteries. I knew it was there because I had been having continuous dreams of walking down the corridor so I knew where it was. I assumed," he said sardonically, "that it was the same as Mr. Weasley and I had to go and help, Hermione made me check in with the floo service and Kreacher had told us that Sirius wasn't there or coming back. After that Umbridge had tried to get me to tell her all of my secrets even had Snape try to give me veritaserum which he said he was out of. I told him cryptically that Sirius was in trouble but he didn't care after he had left, Umbridge had tried to torture me to tell her but Hermione had convinced her to go out in the forbidden forest to try to get the weapon that she was assured by her was out there. Well we finally got there riding the Hogwarts Threstrals, I tried to stop the others from going but they wouldn't listen and I knew we needed to get there as soon as possible. We made it into the hall of prophecies only to find the group of death eaters waiting for us. They had wanted the prophecy to bring to their idiot of a master. We ended up fighting them through the different rooms and ended up in the room with the veil and well you know the rest." Harry had curled himself into a ball as silent tears streamed down his cheeks trying to block out the images of Sirius falling through the veil. "I didn't know it was a trap but because of my stupidity and what Hermione has labeled my saving people thing I walked right into the hands of Voldemort and lost the one person who gave a shit about me." Harry turned away from her ashamed of himself. She couldn't bare seeing Harry like this so instinctively she went over and pulled Harry to her not sure what it would accomplish.

Harry felt her hands wrap around his back and he couldn't control it anymore, all the pain, the worry, the damn prophecy, he grabbed Tonks tightly as he cried on her shoulder unable to stand it anymore as Tonks rocked him back and forth trying to soothe him. "Harry its ok, I'm here and I can stay here as long as you want me to, I didn't know what you were going through I really didn't, but after hearing that don't you see it still wasn't your fault. How could you of known you tried to verify it but you were told that he was gone, your saving people thing is what makes you who you are, never try to change that Harry its one of your best qualities. You knew he was in danger and of course you went there only somebody with no emotions wouldn't of gone after him." she hoped that what she was saying was helping him. His cries did slowly die down but he held onto her as if he let go she would disapear. Secretly she rather liked this situation not the Harry crying but her arms wrapped around him felt rather nice.

Harry becoming aware that he was still holding onto Tonks immediately released after his crying and tried to hide the blush on his cheeks and he scooted away from her. "Why am I so embarrassed I mean its just Tonks, she is just a friend who happens to be incredibly hot and has never looked at me as the boy who lived or some stupid celebrity. She treats me just as Harry Potter normal kid even though normal has never been used to describe me but its what I want most out of life." He regained control over his blush but not before he could see a glint in the young aurors eyes.

"Oh shite! What did I do? Why is she looking at me like that? She really does look good. Stop it its Tonks why would she ever want you, you're a marked man either murderer or murdered no girl would want that. And besides your scrawny, awkward, and seem to be a bad kisser at least according to Cho." Harry was getting worried now he knew he had thoughts about Tonks before but passed them off as a silly crush I mean how could he not have a crush. Everytime he had seen her she seemed so full of life and excitement never wanting to get depressed he had admired that fact about her as well. He knew he had to say something she had still kept on looking at him with that same look he couldn't call it a bad look in fact it made him feel rather content but he knew he had to stop it. "Well, ummm, thanks Tonks for uh coming by, I am sorry I cried like that I didn't mean to use you for that or anything." He stumbled through each of these words while noticing a slight smile come across Tonk's face.

"Sure Harry anything for you," she stopped suddenly realizing the implications of what she just said. Harry didn't seem to notice as slight relief came through Tonks. "Close one there I can't come on to strong here the kid wait that isn't right he isn't a kid. Harry needs to have support here not some clumsy girl fawning all over him."

"Well Harry I should probably get going unless you wanted to talk some more," Tonks tried to remain neutral while saying this but finding it hard as she wanted to talk to him but was afraid that he wouldn't. She made to get up from the bed but a hand had stopped her as he reached out and grabbed her arm. "Please don't go Tonks it's the first time I have spoken to anybody in 3 weeks." She looked into his emerald eyes and saw the grief and also the wanting of somebody to be by him. She felt happy that Harry wanted her there even if just to talk.

"Sure thing let me just get a bit more comfortable here," She smiled settling herself back into his bed turning around to face him and noticing that she was less then a couple of inches away from his face. "well comfy?"

"umm sure," Harry managed a weak reply while noting this was the first time a girl had been in his bed before and noticing how close Tonks was to him. He wasn't even really afraid it was just unusual he noticed that with Tonks things seemed a bit calmer again unsure of what to make of this realization he ignored it.

They spent hours talking like this about Tonk's past life of her always being asked to change for other people most especially past boyfriends, she revealed she hadn't had one in years due to that fact that nobody wanted to just get to know her they just wanted somebody to play with. Harry found himself telling her all about his different adventures even the fears of things he hadn't even revealed to his friends. Before either of them realized it was past midnight and Tonk's needed to go because she had to check in but promised him she would be back later that day.

After she left Harry found himself falling asleep almost immediately and for the first night since Sirius had died he didn't find himself dreaming about him. Instead his dreams were filled with a cute little auror that seemed to be able to calm the storm in his mind.

AN- Well this is the first chapter have about ten more done already so it will be updated often. Review if you like it, Flame me if you don't but at least have some constructive criticism if you are going to bash me. Well until next chapter


	2. Secrets and Lies

Harry woke up to Hedwig nipping at his ear trying to get his attention, "What is it girl?" he asked trying to get the sleep out of eyes while reaching for his glasses. Hedwig looked down at him then looked over to her cage, Harry looked over and saw her water dish along with the food was empty.

"I am so sorry girl I know I haven't been myself lately," he scrambled to the bathroom filling the small dish and reached into his trunk to pull out the owl food. After this Hedwig seemed to regain her former self but still seemed a bit distant to Harry he figured she was still upset at being ignored. He knew he and his owl had a special connection. She had been his first true friend the only one who went back here into the same prison as he did year after year. He felt bad for not remembering her and made it up to her by petting and stroking her for the better part of an hour before she seemed to be satisfied once again and flew off out of the window.

With Hedwig gone Harry moved over to his trunk and picked up one of the defense books he had been given by Remus and Sirius during Christmas. He had been studying these since he had gotten back to privet drive. He couldn't perform them yet but he knew that nobody else seemed to want him to train so he had taken it upon himself. He stopped at one that looked like it would be perfect against a certain couple of death eaters. It was called the bone exploding curse, it would send a shot of light into the body which would explode the bone on which it was directed. He imagined using it against Bellatrix if she ever showed her face again. He was reading like this for a couple of hours before he noticed that Hedwig had returned but with a letter as well.

"Hey girl where did you get that from," he asked while giving her an owl treat and taking the letter from her. He noticed the tiny scrawl as Hermione's and debated whether or not to even read it. He hadn't been sent anything from his supposed two best friends since he got here and now he gets one that had to be brought by his bird. His curiosity getting the better of him he opened the letter and began to read,

_Dear Harry,_

_I know its been quite awhile since I wrote to you and I want to say I am really sorry. I know how you must feel with Sirius being gone and I wanted to apologize for not writing to you sooner to see how you were doing. The reason I didn't well its kind of hard to explain, after you left the station Ron had asked if I wanted to hang out at the burrow during the summer at least a couple of times and I agreed. Well to cut a long story short we had decided to go out with each other. It worked alright for the first few weeks but then we started to fight again and I realized that I didn't want to be with him. The truth is that there is somebody else that I am attracted to and it isn't Ron. So I broke things off with him citing the arguments we had. So the reason I am writing to you now is that I want to talk to you I need to tell you something and I want to see your reaction to it. I don't know if you will be able to get out at all during the summer but if you can I would really want to see you if we could meet in Diagon Alley it would be perfect. Please write back I miss talking to you._

_Love_

_Hermione_

Harry's rage was building. He couldn't believe it, his supposed two best friends get together and they don't even tell him, they don't even write to him, and now he is suppose to go play buddy with Hermione while she probably tells him all about this new guy. "Fucking Bullshit," he screamed as he crumpled the letter and threw it against the wall. He was so mad at this he didn't even realize his uncle barging into his room wondering what the noise had been about.

"Boy what the hell do you think you are doing yelling like that?" he roared while closing in on Harry who finally realized who had been speaking. "Just because you got those freaks to say threaten us doesn't mean a damn thing, you got that." His uncles face had turned a dangerous maroon color and Harry was unsure if he would be hit or just be yelled at some more. Unfortunately it had been the first as his uncle back handed him across the face sending Harry flying into his bed where he remained until his Uncle finally stormed out of his room.

"Just fucking great," he muttered while examing the already swelling bruise across his cheek. It was in this moment that he heard a soft pop coming from outside. He ran over to his window and noticed a familiar shade of pink walking up to the back door. He ran to his door but not before he heard his uncle scream up to him.

"BOY!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" he bellowed as Harry took the stairs two at a time until he was finally in the kitchen where a red faced Vernon was staring down a smiling Tonks. "Harry!" Tonks said completely ignoring the fat tub of lard and moved past him. "Lets go upstairs so we can talk." she noticed the bruise already forming on his cheek and tried to hold her anger in. She would of to if his uncle didn't pick that precise time to open his mouth, "NO WAY! I AM NOT ALLOWING SOME WHORE TO COME INTO MY HOUSE AND STAY IN THAT FREAKS.." This was as far as Vernon got before a flash of red light hit him in the chest knocking him out.

Tonks stood in front of him her wand pointing straight between his eyes, she willed herself not just to let loose a reductor or cutting curse and just ending it now. She was still standing by him until a gentle hand led her away leading her up to his room.

Harry was shocked nobody before had ever defended him against his uncle and there was Tonks stunning him just like that. He felt almost happy until the events of the day started again to swarm his mind. Tonks must of noticed the mood change as she asked him what was wrong. "Its nothing really just a letter that I got today," he said hoping to avoid the subject of Hermione's letter.

Tonks was shrewfully looking at him, "ah must have been some letter from the look of things," she noticed the few pieces of furniture in his room had been flipped over as well as a crumpled letter sitting against the far wall. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked while sitting down on the bed and motioning him to sit down beside her.

He didn't know what possessed him but looking into Tonk's eyes he knew she wouldn't think less of him. So he sat down and started to tell her about Hermione's letter, how it had been almost a month with no word from his friends and then out of the blue she tells him she is dating Ron and then she isn't and she likes somebody else and how she had no clue what he was going through and made it seem like it was just some minor bump in the road.

Tonks listened throughout his ranting without interruption only adding a comfortable hand on his shoulder as he became more upset about thinking about it. She honestly couldn't blame Harry for how he was feeling she knew from yesterday how close those three were and with this latest development she definitely could see at why Harry was so upset. He felt betrayed by two people he had trusted most and they didn't even tell him. She secretly wondered if they even would of have if it didn't end badly. It seemed like Hermione was just wanting to use Harry as somebody to talk to since she obviously didn't have Ron anymore. She thought she might have an idea who this new person was but put it aside hoping she was wrong and the look on Harry's face assured her it was a slim chance of that unfolding.

He had been ranting for better part of an hour and he noticed that Tonks never interrupted him. He thought how nice that was to finally have somebody to talk to who didn't always want to analyze everything and try to get things out of him that he didn't want to talk about. It was during this time he noticed her hand running up and down his back trying to calm him it immediately surprised him but he felt strangely content as she was doing this like this simple gesture could solve all of his problems.

"Thanks Tonks I know you didn't need to put up with me complaining but thank you for doing it, I feel better." he said as he smiled up at her. He saw that same look in her eyes he had been trying to figure out yesterday it was as though a portal was in her eyes trying to draw him in. He didn't know what made him do it but he slowly leaned in and gently kissed her lips. He felt Tonks immediately return the kiss pressing herself closer against him molding her lips to his as she brought her arms around him pulling him closer to her. He immediately followed her lead moving closer to her as his left hand found itself behind her head pulling her deeper into him and his right on her hip slowly running up and down her side. He felt like he was in another world his one kiss with Cho had been a disaster but this made him feel almost invincible as he felt her open her mouth slightly letting her tongue brush against his lips until he allowed his own to meet hers. They continued to kiss like that for a couple of minutes their tongues darting into each others mouths exploring every inch.

When he finally pulled away he was fearful of what would happen. He didn't think Tonks would be mad but there was always that chance. Tonks herself was in dreamland she had been surprised when Harry had kissed her but only for a moment before returning it back. She had never kissed somebody like that before, sure she had made out with several people but they didn't even compare to this. It felt safe, right, electrifying, out of this world, all of these wrapped into each other as they had explored with their tongues. She finally looked into Harry's eyes and noticed the fear of what he had just done she knew she had to comfort him and make sure he knew she wanted this as well but the only thing that came out of her mouth was, "WOW."

Misinterpreting what that meant Harry had started to apologize to Tonks until she placed her finger on his lips effectively shutting him up. "Wow Harry and that is a good wow believe me I had never experienced something like that before." She shook her head trying to get everything in focus after that kiss had left her reeling.

Harry tried not to blush after she had said that but only managed to make it worse as he had felt the same thing she appeared to have. He still felt he had to explain himself as best he could, "Tonks I am sorry I kissed you but when I am around you I don't know I just feel safe and happy, I like you a lot, I mean your pretty, smart, funny, down to earth, you don't make me feel like I am something abnormal or better then anybody else because of my scar on my forehead or because I am the bloody boy who lived, you treat me just as Harry , this is completely new to me and then when I looked into your eyes it felt like they were leading me into you and before I knew it was kissing you." He looked down at the floor while he said this unsure of how Tonks would take what he had just said. He felt her hand against his cheek and looked up to see Tonks had tears in his eyes, he immediately started to apologize for the third time until Tonks leaned forward and planted her lips firmly on Harry's igniting the same reaction that the last one had. This time he opened his mouth allowing his tongue to come out seeking entrance from Tonk's which she immediately opened as well. This kiss was even more passionate then the first as they both tried to convey how the each other were feeling as there tongues massaged and stroked each other. She pulled away slightly still with her arms around his head and waist not allowing to move an inch away from her.

"Harry," she said huskily, "you are the first guy I have ever met that has never asked me to change, you accept me for who I am all my clumsiness and everything, I just can't believe that you feel like that towards me. I had liked you ever since really the first time we met how couldn't I. You are ridiculously adorable, one of the most kind people I have ever met. You always think about others and not yourself." She knew she could continue but the desire building in her made her kiss him again. She leaned further into him making him lean back into his bed as she followed never breaking there kiss as she moved on top of him, her right leg positioned between both of his as her body lay flush on top of him. As there kissed deepened there hands explored more of each others body. He let his hands move up and down her back noticing her bra which caused a tingle of excitement thinking about her breasts being crushed against him. She meanwhile and found her hands underneath his shirt caressing the sides of him sending electric tingles soaring through his body at her touch.

They had been kissing like this for the past half an hour until his Aunt Petunia began knocking at his door pleading with him to undo whatever he had done to her husband. "Damn just can't catch a break can I?" Harry mumbled disentangling himself from the position he and Tonks had ended up in. Tonks let a small smile cross her face as she relived the best half an hour she ever had. "Well lets see if we can't try to talk some sense in your uncle if that doesn't work I have a few more spells I could use," she said as she was pulled up by Harry. They stood looking at each other for a moment both caught up in each other until another set of knocking ruined the moment.

With a quick ennervate spell Vernon rose to his feet still a little shaky due to the effects, Tonks took no time to start flaying into him, "Now listen up tubby if you ever even so much as talk to Harry while he is here I will make sure you won't get off so easy as I did before. You leave him alone and I am sure he will leave you alone." she said all of this has her wand was pointed right in between his eyes. Harry could see his Uncle trying to find someway to intimidate her into getting his way but as the wand started to glow a dull white so too did his Uncles face. "Fine just get out of my sight, boy and don't let me catch you down here then." he said with all the courage he could muster still his voice seemed unnaturally high as he spoke.

When they managed to get upstairs Harry noticed that another owl had come into his room. He glanced at Hedwig who seemed to be rather annoyed at this intrusion and was eyeing the owl venomously, "Be nice Hedwig," he said quickly trying to calm his owl while he reached up and grabbed the letter from the small brown owl, which immediately took off obviously scared of Hedwig. He looked over the letter and noticed the Gringotts seal on the back of it.

"What could Gringotts want," Harry mumbled while ripping the seal open and reading the letter. As he read it Tonks could see his mood slipping until he finally finished it he had tears in his eyes. Wondering what could cause this she glanced over his shoulder and immediately understood.

_Mr. Harry James Potter_

_It is unfortunate but necessary to remind you that the reading of one Sirius Orion Black will, will be held on July 31st in 4 days time. It was under direction that the will be read at this day due to Mr. Black's wishes. You being the primary benefactor must be in attendance. I look forward to meeting you Mr. Potter_

_  
Director Ragnok_

"I don't want anything," Harry said while tossing the paper onto his desk and heading to his bed. "I know you don't want anything but him back but unfortunately that isn't going to happen Harry, you have to remember how he would of wanted you to live even after his death. Do you really think Sirius, the so called master of pranks, would want you sitting around and crying after him. He knew you loved him and if you didn't know he loved you your blind. He wanted you to be happy damnit," she was trying to get Harry to understand this but she knew he still would most likely place the guilt on himself. What he said next completely floored her, "Well I can't be happy damnit not until Voldemort is dead will I ever be able to have a happy normal life. Don't you get it that damn prophecy." He roared before growing immediately quiet knowing he had said to much.

"What prophecy Harry, I don't know what you are talking about." she desperately wanted to help him but he first needed to tell her what was wrong and she knew that would be the real problem. Harry looked up at her and she could feel the anguish, the fear, the depression almost as if it could fill even herself.

Harry couldn't hold it in anymore he had wanted to tell Ron and Hermione but due to there recent adventures he didn't want anything to do with them at the moment. "Tonks if I tell you this you can't tell anybody else, okay?" he asked almost as if pleading with her. "Of course Harry I won't tell anybody what you tell me unless you ok it." she was getting nervous whatever it was to cause this much fear in him had to be pretty big, but she wasn't expecting what she heard.

Harry wondered for a moment how to begin, "In the department of mysteries there is a room called the hall of prophecies, that's where we were that night but for different reasons than saving Sirius. There had been a prophecy made years ago that concerned me and Voldemort it went like this.

_"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…. BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE THE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES… THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORD AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES._

"Dumbledore told me when we had left the ministry so it basically says that because that idiot had heard the first two lines of that prophecy he will come after me and mark me." with this he lifted up his hair showing Tonk's the infamous lightning shaped scar. "So it comes down to either me killing him or him killing me. You see why I can't have a normal life, because he knows of the prophecy he will keep coming after me and that means everyone that is around me or I am close to are targets. Its my fault my parents are dead, my fault cedric is dead and my fault that Sirius is also." He wanted to run out of the door and never look back to just ignore everything and keep going, but one thing held him back, the look in Tonks eye, it wasn't pity, it wasn't sadness, it was pride and determination that held him there.

Tonks at first didn't know what to do until a sudden conversation with Sirius dawned on her. It had been right after Christmas and Sirius had been drunk due to the fact of Harry just leaving and being alone in that house once again. She had found him slumped up against the wall with a bottle of fire whiskey in one hand and his wand in the other. He had been indiscriminately blowing things apart as he drank and the room was almost completely destroyed. She had helped him up all the while mumbling about how Harry was the one who could do it, that nobody else could survive as well as he could. He had been rambling for the better part of an hour until she had heard something she had passed off as him being completely drunk.

"There is no way Voldemort can beat Harry, he is undoubtedly one of the greatest wizards I have ever met and old voldie doesn't stand a chance. When those two finally meet in the end I know Harry will do it because Harry won't let those he loves down, he can't. That will be his saving grace I'll tell you that, and if can manage to help him out finding that I will gladly die to do it." Sirius began rambling again and she hadn't given it much thought thinking there was no possible way a 15 year old would take him out. But now sitting here knowing that Sirius had to of known she felt the same thing if it was down to Harry then Voldemort will die. Hadn't he proved time and time again that in any tight spot he was in he managed to overcome it?

"Harry," she began not knowing what reaction she would get, "I know you can do it and so did Sirius," Harry looked ready to interrupt until she cut him off, "I know you don't think so but he did after you left over Christmas Sirius had been drinking and he had revealed some things to me I am sure he wasn't suppose to. From judging what I just heard I now know he knew of the prophecy and he also knew you could do it simply for the fact that you won't let those you love down. Sure you lost him but I know now that he was proud to give his life to save yours it was his way of helping you out even if it causes this pain you have to realize that if you don't stop this that it will continue, your friends will all have to suffer the consequences. That is why you'll win because damnit you just don't know when to quit." she tried to end up on a humorous note and was relieved when a small smile played across Harry's lips.

Harry's world had turned on its head, "Sirius knew of the prophecy? He knew of it and yet he never once showed any sign of fearing for me, he knew I could do it." this thought beat into his head solidifying itself underneath the depression of him being dead and others. It had never occurred that if he didn't do anything that it would keep happening he was to caught up in his depression to realize it.

"Thanks Tonks, you really don't know how much you just helped me out there." he smiled up at her noticing her hair was continually changing colors. "Tonks can I ask you one thing," he said unsure of himself. "sure Harry anything well almost anything," she said slyly winking at him.

Harry tried to get the thoughts out of his head at Tonk's meaning, "What do you really look like? Without the modifications or the hair, what does the real Nymphadora Tonks look like?" he braced himself for the outburst he was almost sure that was coming but he was surprised at the answer.

"Are you sure Harry? Nobody ever asked me that before its usually always what I can turn into, I warn you I am pretty plain." she stated waiting for Harry to reaffirm which he did with a smile and a nod. "Alright, hang on"

She concentrated on her normal body and slowly the short pink hair turned into dark brown that went down past her shoulders, her height increased by a couple of inches, her familiar heart shaped face gave way to more of the regal looking black side of her family with defined cheekbones, and deep brown eyes, her body filled out a little making it more voluptuous as her breasts grew larger straining against the t-shirt she had thrown on. When she was done she looked cautiously at Harry scared of him thinking she was ugly but noticed the bright smile that was on his face as he slowly reached over and ran a hand across her cheek sending shivers up her spine.

"Your beautiful," he said softly while pulling her closer to him. At that moment she knew she was his hook line and sinker. She hadn't shown anybody her true form in years only her mum and dad knew what she really looked like and here he was saying she was beautiful with the most honest voice she could remember.

Harry had found himself in the presence of gorgeous woman. He could see the blacks features in her cheeks and eyes, but they didn't have the cold haunted look that had come across Sirius. No these eyes were filled with compassion and warmth that heated his very soul as he drew her nearer to him. He knew he didn't want to let this feeling go even the death of Sirius and the prophecy seemed small when he was in the presence of her. As their lips met a release of passion and magic surged through them eclipsing the room in a soft white glow. It stayed nearly for 5 minutes as they succumbed to there passion gripping each other tightly as their tongues dueled the familiar love battle.

Harry knew this was the relief he needed that Tonks had helped him out from losing himself. When the burst of magic went through him he felt as if a dam had burst open within himself. The torrent of emotions and magic that flowed through him amazed him and made him cling to Tonks even more revelling in both her soft lips and the feeling of bliss that had claimed his body.

Tonks didn't know what to think as she felt Harry's emotions come through in the kiss, She had never felt this passion before this overwhelming need to be with someone that Harry was showing her. When his magic surged through her she almost jumped in shock. Harry's power was incredible she could feel it coming off of him in waves even her own magical energy seemed to have gained a boost just by this one simple kiss. When they finally broke apart both were breathing heavily from the amount of effort that it had took out of them, but both smiling like drunken teenagers as they looked at each other realizing the brilliant white light that had once surrounded them now just was a pale glow that was coming from both herself and Harry.

"Harry I don't know what just happened there but you will have no problem keeping me happy if that keeps up." she panted whispering seductively into his ear noticing his hair standing on end as she said it. "Neither do I, when I was kissing you it just felt like this dam inside of myself collapsed and all of this emotion and energy just seemed to fill up inside of me and burst out." He was a little scared of what happened he could still feel the energy in him rolling around it seemed just beneath the surface of his skin.

"Maybe we should tell Dumbledore I mean not that I am complaining mind you I kind of like being a nightlight." she laughed as she motioned down to her still glowing white body. She stopped when she caught the look on Harry's face it was the closest thing she had seen to pure hatred and she was scared for a little bit until Harry brought his hand to her cheek again before speaking effectively calming her.

"No I refuse to be under Dumbledore's rules any longer, he is the one who put me in this hell hole, he is the one who made sure that I didn't have a childhood, he keeps me safe and alive not because he gives a shit about me simply because he needs his precious little weapon alive so I can destroy Voldemort." He was bitter as the thoughts of what his Headmaster had put him through. Tonks as well seemed ready to tear out Dumbledore's throat as he had told her why he had made Harry stay here and why he always seemed to care about Harry's well being.

"Alright we won't go to Dumbledore maybe if we talk to Remus he would be able to tell us something," she asked trying to get Harry's mind off of his headmaster knowing that him brooding wouldn't help anything.

"Alright I am guessing he will be at Sirius's will we can ask him then and see what he knows about what happened, but that isn't for three days you know and I would hate to have to wait that long to do this." he said mischievously almost matching her own flirtatiousness as he pulled her in for another kiss. The passion and emotions were still there but it wasn't a dam burst anymore. His magical energy had seemed to level itself off for now.

The next morning Harry woke up and for a moment was confused. He thought for a split second that yesterday had been a dream but soon came to the realization it was real as he found his arms wrapped tightly around the young auror who was snuggled up to his chest. They had spent the night talking about their pasts which made Tonks so upset that Harry had to physically restrain her from killing his relatives and Dumbledore for putting Harry through what she thought was a living hell. After the stories of abuse and starvation Tonks had told him flat out that as long as he was kept there she would remain as well. He had objected at first until he saw the look of determination in her eyes, he knew that look to well from Hermione and gave up trying to fight her on that, besides if he was honest with himself he felt better then he had ever felt before when he was around her.

He stared down into her face she had kept her normal appearance for him probably due to the reaction it had brought in him. He still couldn't see why she was ashamed to be her normal self. He thought she looked better this way then anything he could possibly imagine and he had all but told her that last night when they had been talking. He recalled the reaction to that statement very well as a noticeable blush came across his cheeks. He was broken out of his thoughts by a small giggle that startled him until he realized it was Nymph. He had asked her what other name he could call her since Tonks seemed bland he had never had a problem with the name Nymphadora and told her such but still she had agreed that he could call her that or Nymph if he wanted to be a little frisky as she put it but only around each other. She still hated it when others had said it but she said he said it with respect which for a moment had confused him since he couldn't really picture calling her name with anything less then respect and despised those that did.

"So Harry I see your up and alert this morning," she said slyly waiting for his blushness to settle in. When she only found a confused Harry looking back at her she put a little more meaning into her words and grabbed him firmly which had the effect she wanted as a slight moan escaped his lips before his whole face turned a crimson red.

"Oh shit I am so sorry Tonks I was just thinking of you, damn no I meant that I was just thinking…shit," He said while trying to move away from her so he wasn't pressed against her but was shocked as she still had a firm grip on his lower half specifically one area that was definitely happy at her refusal to let the situation drop.

"Its alright Harry really I would be kind of disappointed if I didn't get this reaction out of you," she smiled while slowly starting to rub up and down his boxers causing another moan to escape his lips. "Uh Nymph you said something last night about seeing if I was a metamorphmagi?" his voice shook as he tried to maintain thought process in his upper half while his lower was reveling in the touch. Nymph gave a short but cute fake pout, "Hmph your no fun at all, well since I did promise you I guess I should behave for the time being," she smiled devishly making Harry shiver at the thoughts of what later would imply.

"Now you said when you were smaller you grew your hair back overnight right," She was sitting on the bed now instead of laying on it and motioned for him to join her at her side. "Yeah my aunt petunia stuffed me in the cupboard for about a two weeks for that but funny enough after that I have never needed a haircut." he subconsciously ran his hand through his hair making it even wilder then it was naturally.

"Well that means you are at least somewhat a metamorph, there are many different levels, some can only do simple things such as lengthening your hair, making your fingernails grow you know simple changes like that. Then there are people like me who can change pretty much anything and everything about them except internal organs I guess I could try but I really don't see the need and the downside to me would be way to great. So lets see what you can do." she smiled brightly at him as her hair went through a series of radical changes, going from brilliant neon pink with short spikes, to a dark purple which ran down to her bum.

"First lets start off with the simple steps I want you to look in the mirror over there and get a clear picture of your hair what it looks like specifically try to remember every detail." Harry did as he was told and went over to the mirror after looking at his reflection for a couple of minutes he said he was ready.

"Alright good now what you have to do next is kind of complicated I want you to clear your mind like you would if you were practicing occlumency," At this thought Harry immediately had a grimace remembering his disastrous attempts at it earlier. Nymph must of seen this because she quickly continued, "Now don't get to down on yourself there Harry I mean I doubt anybody could learn to protect your mind from that overgrown bat, I still don't see the reasoning for Dumbledore to make you take lessons from him, but as I was saying clear your mind imagining just a vast whiteness after you reached that level your going to need to find your magical core. You are going to have to vision yourself traveling through your body to find it. Your core will be really noticeable from your surroundings, kind of a like a brilliant ball filled with multiple colors constantly crossing each other and merging into one another."

Harry tried to clear his mind which was becoming more difficult as he felt a hand gently rubbing his left leg, but eventually he had cleared his mind so all he could picture was the whiteness she had described. He began picturing his body in his mind trying to find some path that would lead to his magical core but every time he tried it seemed like a force would repel him away like it had some sort of shield covering itself. He had tried for over an hour before finally giving up and explaining to Nymph what had happened.

"Well I have never heard of that before I guess another question that we will have to wait to ask Remus since I am not sure if it is related to what happened between us."

"Us?" Harry asked not sure he knew what she had meant. "yes Harry us when you kissed me the night before I could feel your magic flowing through me and I now as I look at my magical core I can definitely see the change, but don't worry it's a good change much brighter and larger," she had correctly assumed that Harry was blaming himself, "if I am not too much mistaken I think you actually gave my magic an enormous boost so I must find a way to thank you for that." She replied hungrily staring into his eyes while her hand made its way up his leg once more. They kissed passionately for awhile letting there hands roam Nymph specifically more so as Harry's was either on her back or when he finally mustered up the courage to grab her bum as her hands brought feelings to Harry that he had never known. They were once again interrupted this time by an annoyed looking Hedwig who seemed to be offended at the sight of the two writhing around in the bed.

"What is it girl," Harry wondered until he found the eagle owl that was waiting for him to release him of his letter. Harry immediately recognized it as his Hogwart's letter he had forgotten all about his OWL's until that moment. He tentatively took the letter from the bird and walked back to the bed where he saw Nymphadora wearing a concerned expression. "Its nothing bad just my OWL's well I guess I am hoping its nothing bad," He shakily opened up the letter and looked down to where his grades had been posted.

_Ordinary Wizard Level Results for Harry James Potter_

_Charms-E_

_Potions-E_

_  
Transfiguration-O_

_  
History of magic- P _

_  
Divination- D_

_Care of magical creatures- O_

_Herbology-E_

_Defense against the Dark Arts-O+_

_Congratulations Mr. Potter you have achieved a total of 7 owls and also had received the highest score on record in your defense against the dark arts contributing to your extra OWL. Below you will find a the courses you will be eligible for in your NEWT studies._

_Transfiguration_

_Charms,_

_Herbology_

_Defense against the Dark Arts_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

Harry couldn't believe it he had always known he wouldn't get the O in potions it did upset him a little knowing his dream as an auror had slipped past, but the highest score ever in Defense greatly boosted his morale as he thought back to his instructors face as he had released his patronus. Nymph had looked over his shoulder while he was reading and let out a squeal of excitement when she noticed he had achieved the highest score, "Harry that's great I knew you were good but that is wow, I doubt you know that the previously record for that was held by Dumbledore himself." she beamed at him.

Harry was a little shocked and greatly pleased that he had shattered his headmasters record, "Maybe he won't treat me as such a little kid anymore," he thought wishfully knowing in his heart that it wouldn't change anything.

"Well this deserves a reward how about we go down to Diagon Alley and get you something and we need to get you a new wardrobe I think you have a huge need for your own clothes." She replied in disdain as she looked at the clothes his relatives have given him each one about three times the width for him while at the same time also being to short as Harry had grown taller then in his cousin in the past months.

"Wait how are we going to get there I really doubt that Dumbledore will let me out," he miserably said thinking there was no way he was going to be allowed anywhere public where somebody might notice him.

"Well Dumbledore doesn't have to know now does he? He can't be in complete control all the time anyways I can apparate us and all he will think you will be doing is going around the park." She grabbed his hand and started to drag him along while he thought of how Dumbledore would react. He honestly wanted to go out and if all the better if it would throw him off his place.

Tonks had dragged him downstairs and out the door and stopped after reaching a block away. "Now grab onto my arm tightly Harry and I will take care of the rest," He did as he was told and the next instant he immediately felt like he was being pushed through a tight rubber tube. He panicked a bit when he realized he couldn't breathe and just when he thought he couldn't bare it any longer he found himself in front of Gringotts with Nymph firmly in his hand. "See it wasn't that bad was it?" she chided playfully elbowing him in the ribs.

"I hope it just felt that way because I just clung on to you don't know how other people can stand it," Harry miserably said looking around at the different shops.

"Well enough of us wasting time lets get some cash and I can show you why us girls love to shop," she headed towards the door followed shortly after by Harry who was wondering what exactly she had meant by girls love to shop.

He found out exactly what that term meant 3 hours after getting his gold out of Gringotts. He had been in Madame Malkins, Gladrags, and another shop in London where he had bought an assortment of muggle clothes. Tonks seemed to be in her environment as she dragged Harry from store to store making him dress in constantly changing outfits from emerald green dress robes that she told him went great with his eyes to blue jeans and dress shirts. He was amazed how she could keep going he had wanted to sit down for the past hour but she had constantly kept him on his toes. Just as he thought he couldn't stand another outfit she relented and said they had finally gotten enough.

"So do you want to get something to eat before we head back," Tonks asked while leaving their latest clothing store. "Sure do you know anyplace around here," He didn't know any place other then Floreans ice cream shop. "Yeah we'll just go to the leaky cauldron," she grabbed his hand and pulled him along not noticing the passing stares of people as they watched.

After lunch Tonks had apparated them back to privet drive where they dropped off Harry's clothes in his trunk. He still had to use the clothes his relatives got him so they wouldn't be suspicious about the new clothes and the last thing Harry wanted was for his relatives to realize he had money. They would try to take it in a blink of an eye, saying they deserved it for taking him in.

"So Nymph not that I am complaining or anything but don't you have to do anything for the order at all and aren't you an auror shouldn't you be on duty or something," he didn't want to offend her because he had truly enjoyed there time together but he didn't want to get her into any trouble. Nymph's reply was a seductive grin as she advanced to where Harry was sitting on the bed. "Well lucky for little me that both the order and the ministry thought that you should be guarded and guess who got that lucky job." she batted her eyelashes trying to maintain the look of innocence but lost it when Harry started to laugh thinking that they would never think to expect how Nymph was guarding him.

The next couple of days passed without incident besides Tonks injuring her herself repeatedly by tripping over his school trunk or random books he had left laying about. July 31st dawned on them and Nymph made sure that he was dressed in his new emerald green robes. "Come on you can't be late and anyway we should get there a little early just in case." she apparated them to Gringotts and walked through the gilded doors leading to the inner offices. As he approached one of the desks to ask where he was suppose to go he noticed a familiar goblin making his way towards, "Hello Griphook how are you doing today?" he asked while extending his hand to the goblin. He was met with a very surprised face of Griphook before he too tentatively stuck out his hand shaking it with Harry. "I have a question Griphook if I may we are suppose to be here for a will reading but we don't know where to go."

Griphook sprang to attention, "Certainly Mr. Potter I can lead you there myself Director Ragnok will personally be handling the will and it just so happens he is already there so if you will please follow me," he lead them through a series of doors before he came to a set of large black granite doors which two heavily armed goblins complete with ancient looking silver armor and one carried a sword while the other had a large battle axe slung over his shoulder. He tried his best to remain confident but the dull gleam on the blades unnerved him until Tonk's hand slipped into his taking his mind off weapons altogether.

"You'll be fine Harry remember what we talked about, if you want to be taken seriously then you have to act like the adult we both know you are, and that they have yet to realize, I am sure that Dumbledore will be here and while I know you would like to do very nasty things to the good professor you will have to restrain yourself as much as possible. That doesn't mean however that you have to take whatever he says to you." she let go of his hand as they entered the inner office. They had discussed earlier that they wanted to take time with telling people he could only imagine the reactions that the news would bring, he just hoped he could take it all without wanting to hurt somebody.

As they made there way to the middle of the room where a large oval desk was situated, at the head of the table was the oldest goblin Harry had ever seen, he had many wrinkles covering his face and a white tuft of hair that covered his head. "Mr. Potter a pleasure to meet you it is unfortunate that it is under these circumstances however," He walked up to the goblin and held out his hand, "a pleasure director Ragnok and could you please just call me Harry." The goblin again looked surprised by Harry who was starting to worry if he was offending them but Ragnok shook his hand warmly with a smile on his face.

"I am glad that you had decided to come early Harry because we need to take care of some matters before the remaining party arrives." He shuffled some papers around and took out an envelope and a few sheets of paper he handed the envelope to Harry and indicated that it should be read now before the will reading. Harry slowly opened the letter and immediately had to hold back a sob as he recognized his godfathers untidy scrawl.

_Harry,_

_Well if your reading this I am dead and if I know anything about myself and you it was most likely caused by Voldemort I know you think you are at fault and I wanted to tell you that it is not. Even without knowing the reason why I have passed I can safely say that, the reason you ask because it has been solely Voldemort's since the beginning. You must understand that Harry because I can only imagine the burden you are carrying over your shoulders, you have endured through so much and I hate to think that you will have to deal with this until you take that old bastard down. I know of the prophecy Harry and I am sorry that I didn't tell you in our time together it was the only thing that I held back from you and it killed me to do so and if Albus hasn't told you what exactly is in the prophecy I will tell you now,_

_"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…. BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE THE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES… THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORD AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES."_

_I am so sorry that this was left up to you Harry to complete and if there was any way I could of stopped it or prevented it know that I would of given my life gladly to do so. But I do know that since it is up to you that you Harry will come on top, I know I haven't known you for as long as neither of us would like but in that time you have made me more proud then anything else on this planet, you have never given up on anything even when others would fall to there knees and give up without a hope, you stand tall for those you protect and that's why you will succeed because you know the terror that Voldemort will bring down. Well enough of this mushy stuff for now I have some other things I have to tell you which is why I decided to write this and have you read it before the will reading since it should make it more entertaining for you. _

_First I had asked that my will reading be done on your sixteenth birthday so I could do this. I hereby as your guardian grant you emancipation from me which means that you are considered an adult in the wizarding world, you will be allowed to use magic and now will have complete control over the Potter estate. Ragnok will explain what this means to you in more detail but the plus is that you now have several homes that are available for you and being an adult you will have the choice to live there. Don't let Dumbledore force you into a cage like he had me Harry we both know that you and I weren't meant for that and he has to get his head out of his arse and stop seeing you as an object instead of the remarkable man that you have become._

_Second I want you to continue the marauder's legacy which means of course your animagus. I had planned on going through with it during the summer with Remus but I am assuming I didn't make that far in that case put your trust in Remus. I have already brewed the potion and three vials are waiting for you in the black family vault, you will only need to drink one but I made three because whats the fun with that ability without others to share it with. I will not tell you who you should use those on I just request that you keep it secret, being an illegal animagus saved my life and it could certainly save yours so the less people know about it the better._

_I know that it isn't much but I don't want you under Dumbledore's control anymore, I have seen what he has put you through and it has to stop. Therefore I also compiled a list of suitable tutors who would be able and very willing to train you for that final fight. Dumbledore sees fit to not train you besides it seems to torture you more and more as the years go on so I am putting that to an end. I have written to them all and they are only waiting for your response. I made sure each will be held to privacy so that Dumbledore can't get his fingers into them and I guarantee they are the best in the fields. It is ultimately up to you but I would urge you to think about it hard. _

_Well now I can impart my own personal wisdom to you, if you hadn't already noticed you are a girls dream guy Harry but as I see more of your father in that side of you then myself I give you warning. Make sure that they are with you for the man you are not because you are some celebrity I know a certain person who would seem more than willing to fill that spot for you but I should really leave it up to her to tell you, that is if she hasn't already. Now I would capitalize on the fame and make sure every woman got equal attention (I am not a dog for nothing you know) but as you got your fathers loyalty to the females I would bet one or two would suffice for you. _

_Well the rest of what needs to be done will be said in the will I just once again want to say that I am proud of you Harry. I knew your parents for a long time and I know they could never be more proud of the man you have become. Take care of yourself Kiddo and always know you have my love as well as your parents by your side. _

_Love with all my heart,_

_Padfoot the lovable stray_

Harry had tears falling down his face as he finished the letter. It was too much for him, so many things were told to him but what mattered most was the amount of faith Sirius had for him. When he had read about his love for Harry tiny sobs could be heard as the realization dawned on him. No parental figure had ever told him that, his parents, his relatives, nobody had ever said it and to read those words brought a comfort to his heart he didn't even think he needed but now he knew couldn't live without. He read through the letter quickly again absorbing as much information as he could as the first time he was too caught up in reading it simply because it was from Sirius. Tonks had placed an arm around his shoulders bringing him closer to her where she kissed his forehead and let him cry. Ragnok even seemed to be moved by the sentimental gesture that a letter could bring but cleared his throat indicating they had to continue.

"Harry this is the form you need to sign to become legally emancipated all I need you to do is tap your wand in the box indicated." Harry placed the wand on the bottom corner of the paper and immediately his name scrawled out onto it.

"Now that this business is concluded and you are up to it we will allow the others to come in since I am assume they are already here being 10 minutes past the appointed time." Ragnok motioned to the door where another goblin exited leaving the three in silence as Harry tried to get control over himself. He had just wiped the tears away as the doors opened again.

Albus Dumbledore appeared first and was actually a bit surprised to find Harry there already. He was followed by Remus and all of the Weasley's, Mrs. Weasley immediately hurried over noticing Harry's puffy eyes and knew he had been crying, she enveloped him in her typical motherly hug which Harry was secretly grateful for. He knew it wasn't the same as his real mother but he was happy that she looked at him like one of her own. He was surprised to see Hermione there as well but avoided looking at either her and Ron. He simply stared down at the letter Sirius had written to him and ignored the looks of pity and sadness around him. Remus had moved over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, Harry smiled up at him knowing this couldn't be easy for Remus either since he had known him all of his life. He motioned for Remus to sit on the other side of him as Tonks had placed herself on his right side. He noticed the smile on his former professor's face as he sat down.

The rest of the occupants made there way around the table he noticed that Hermione and Ron didn't sit together separated by Ginny . He was still angry at them from hiding more things from him but didn't want to linger on it. After everyone had seated Ragnok began the will reading.

_I Sirius Orion Black hereby authorize this as my last will and testament, blah blah blah. Now onto the stuff that matters the money and the possessions. I know you don't care about them but imagine me laughing my ass off knowing all the black fortune and valuables are going to those who don't support the pureblood idea. Well its funny to me anyway so lets get on with it._

_To Arthur and Molly Weasley I leave 500,000 galleons I know you don't want the money but take it. You have looked after Harry and made him feel like he had a family and to me that is priceless since he hadn't felt that emotion until he met you._

_To Remus Lupin my fellow marauder, I leave you 1,000,000 galleons and an order to get yourself some new robes, I also leave you the black's summer home in Italy, who knows maybe the wolf will come out and you might get off your ass and meet somebody down there. One can only hope. But most importantly Remus I am making you Godfather over Harry, I know you can't take my place but he at least needs one marauder to show him the way. I know I can trust you with this so don't let me down._

_To George and Fred Weasley Harry has told me all the pranks you have pulled so I leave you a journal I had kept for years listing all of the pranks and charms we had used during our stay at Hogwarts. I hope it will help in your business adventures._

_To Ron Weasly I leave 50,000 galleons and hope that this will stop the jealousy that corrupts the friendship between you and Harry. Just remember though the tribulations that Harry has gone through before you become jealous at fame and wealth, I know that Harry would give it all up to have a loving family like you have so just be appreciative of what you have._

_To Hermione Granger I also leave 50,000 and the black family library since I never had much use to it and I do recall you almost drooling over yourself when you had heard of it so its now all yours. Might want to watch out for some of the books they are after all the Black's._

_To my little Nymphie, ha can't hit a dead guy can you? I leave 1,000,000 galleons and also that you should get off your arse and tell him. You know what I am talking about and if you have already then congratulations to both of you._

_To Albus Dumbledore I leave you the base for headquarters, I would of left it to Harry but he probably despises that place almost as much as I do and I do believe he would torch it down which might not be such a bad thing, I actually had nothing to give you but some advice and some shock appeal you will be met with in a bit. You have never treated Harry as a person only as an object a means to an end as it were and I refuse to let you keep doing it. My advice is don't get in his way because you and I both know when Harry is committed to something not even Merlin himself could prevent him from doing it. I have legally emancipated him and also have given him a list of tutors for him to train, since we both know you aren't doing anything about it and I want to make sure he comes out alive at the end. He will not be going to Privet Drive when this is over and now since he is an adult you can't make him, you never really could since you were not his guardian or had any relation to him but headmaster to pupil. You abused that power exponentially and I am stopping it. I am leaving it up to Harry to decide what he wants to do in concern to school but I have told him all of this already._

_And lastly we come to my godson Harry Potter, I leave the rest of my money, and everything that is contained in the Black family vault. I know you don't want it but use it and create some havoc around you we need more laughs in this world and I know you can make them happen. I want to say again how proud of you I am and know that I have always thought of you as the son I never had. I love you Harry._

A stunned silence enveloped the room after Ragnok had finished speaking. All of the Weasley's looked dumbfounded as they realized that they wouldn't have to worry about money for a long time. Ron especially looked awestruck and happy of his small fortune. Remus had tears in his eyes as he looked over to Harry who was still seeming to be numb to the whole experience.

Harry didn't know what to do, so he just sat there and stared straight ahead as Ragnok had read the will. After it had ended he felt the strangest sensation he would of thought possible, love. "Sirius loved me like a son." he thought to himself letting that feeling wrap around himself enjoying the warmth it brought. Harry felt a type of freedom in that thought knowing that he had been loved as a son by a man who he thought of a like a father. Instead of the sadness which he had been almost drowning whenever the thought of Sirius came through his mind he now found a source of power and hope. Sirius had known all the bad and good of Harry and he still loved him as a son, he believed he could defeat Voldemort, he knew that Harry would come out on top in the end. These thoughts washed over him bringing a slight smile to his lips as he pledged to Sirius to make it, to avenge his godfather.

"Harry are you alright," a soft voice echoed in the silence bringing him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Tonk's looking worried at him. "Yeah Tonk's I am actually better then I have been in a long time." Harry replied with a grin as he reached underneath the table and squeezed her hand reaffirming his statement. Tonks looked confused for a bit but squeezed his hand back still obviously concerned.

"Well unless any present have anything left to discuss in regards to the will I will bid you a good afternoon." Ragnok hopped off the chair he had been sitting on and approached Harry, "Harry it was an pleasure to finally meet you and if you need anything at all don't be afraid to ask. Also I almost forgot if you have time today you might want to look into your family vault, since it would now be opened to you being emancipated." He shook Ragnoks hand and the goblin made his way out of the room leaving the rest behind.

"Harry I believe that we have to much to discuss," Dumbledore spoke for the first time breaking the silence. "I believe we should head to headquarters where you and I can discuss this in private." He got up and motioned for Harry to follow but Harry remained seated not following his headmaster's lead.

"No," Harry replied evenly waiting for Dumbledore's reaction at being refused. Albus paused a moment then slowly looked around to Harry peering at him over his familiar half moon glasses. "Harry this is of the utmost importance we really do need to discuss things." He said pointedly trying to end the discussion, but Harry wasn't having any of it and he intended to show his headmaster that.

"I told you no Dumbledore, I am not going to go with you, not this time." Harry replied trying to keep his anger in check as memories of other times he had simply trusted his headmaster to know what was best floated through his mind. Dumbledore didn't seem to be put off though as he continued to insist. Finally Harry had had enough.

"You just don't get it do you? I am not under your control, you can't order me to do anything you want, you never could." Harry spoke coldly noticing the shocked expressions of the faces around the table as they saw him talk down to one of the greatest wizards alive.

"Harry its not about being controlled or ordered its for what is best for you, I only want to keep you safe." Dumbledore began with almost a pleading tone in it. Tonks actually scoffed at this comment earning her a sharp look from the headmaster. "What are you looking at me for Professor, from what Harry has told me his safety seems to be the least thought in your mind." she turned to look at Harry to find him smirking back at her impressed, shocked, and pleased she had stood up once again for him. "What are you referring to Nymphadora?" Dumbledore asked.

"She's referring to the lovely house that you had placed me in for ten years of my life," Harry replied cutting Tonks off as she seemed to want to rage at Dumbledore some more. He reached over and held her hand underneath the table before continuing, "You know safety never came into my mind after every beating, it didn't come to me after they starved me for weeks because I managed a better grade then my cousin, safety wasn't there when my arm was broken twice because of different episodes where my magic got away from me, and safety wasn't there every time they treated me like I was some type of freak not deserving of any type of affection only hate. If you call that safety I would rather take my chances with Voldemort." His voice colder and harsher as he spoke images of the abuse flitted into his mind knowing it was all caused by one man. As the images continued in his brain and his anger continued to rise he felt the still unfamiliar sensation of his magic coming through pushing itself out of him wrapping him in a greenish aura which seemed to suck the very heat from the room.

Dumbledore seemed truly surprised at the magical display that was put on in front of him. His eyes no longer twinkling but with a cold concentrated look as he tried to piece together how this had to have happened. Everyone except Tonk's seemed amazed and a little fearful about Harry never seeing a magical aura before. Remus broke out of his astonishment first and asked Harry how long he had an aura.

Harry looked over to Remus his eyes still gleaming with rage and even Remus had to shudder at the look that Harry had been giving Dumbledore. Harry willed himself to calm down and as Tonk's hand found its way into Harry's and he turned to look at her his anger seemed to vanish as he saw her face and her bright pink hair, and her now purple eyes which still seemed to hold the warmth that her normal brown ones contained. He didn't want to tell them all of what happened he still wanted his relationship to be secret. He knew if Voldemort would find out it would just make her a huge target for him and he didn't want that. He decided on simply a much abbreviated version where he was just filled with emotions and then described the effects of when the wave of magic went through him and seemed to strengthen him.

As he finished his story he looked over to Remus hoping for an explanation but instead found the werewolf with his hands digging into his chair leaving what looked to be claw marks in their wake. His usual tranquil and goodnatured face had been transformed into a mask of complete malice. His eyes were glinting dangerously and looked to be a soft glowing red which made him involuntarily shudder as thoughts of Voldemort drifted in his head.

"You bastard," Lupin snarled shocking everyone as the comment seemed to be directed at Dumbledore, "You never took them off did you?" The werewolf within him seemed to be yearning to come out to snap the old man in two.

"Took what off?" Harry asked wondering what he was talking about. Remus looked over to Harry his gaze softening. "Harry when you were a baby you had been exceptionally magical even in your first year of life you were having a lot of cases of accidental magic and I would say a few intentional ones. Well your parents grew concerned since as you grew your accidents seemed to be greater and they were afraid that you would hurt yourself or others if they didn't find some way to control them. Dumbledore had mentioned a way to contain your powers until your eleventh year when you went to Hogwarts where you would be able to train and control them. What he did was bind your magical core which meant that it would simply restrict the access to magic that you had, you would still be able to perform it just not be able to use your full strength. It worked and your accidents died down but they were supposed to be removed when you went to Hogwarts." Remus then shifted his attention back to Dumbledore and his eyes burned with the previous intensity, "Harry binding somebody's magic is one of the worst things you can do to somebody. Its as if you are binding their essence. I didn't know that he never took those off of you I had assumed he had as that had been the agreement, but it seems our good headmaster as had reason for holding you back has had a reason for making you weaker then you could be, had better have a damn good reason for why he has allowed it to happen for the past 5 years where your magic could of prevented a lot of the tragedies from happening." Remus looked ready to kill and Harry was right behind him as the reality hit home. "I might have been able to help Cedric, save Sirius," His aura appeared once again rippling and rolling across his body as he raged inside.

"How could you," Harry spoke his voice dripping in pure hatred, "After all you put me through, after the living hell I have endured for all of my life, you see to add to that to make it that much more difficult. I could of saved Cedric that night if I had been stronger," He stopped before saying in a deadly whisper only a few could hear, "I could of saved Sirius."

"Harry," Dumbledore began looking if it was at all possible somewhat afraid, but was cut off. "No, I don't want to hear it unless it is to tell me why you did this? I can wrap my mind around why you stuffed me in hell, couldn't have your little weapon killed, bruised and starved fine but not killed. But how do you explain this Albus?" Harry's voice seemed to drip with venom as he questioned the older man. Dumbledore gazed at the two wizards who were shooting death glances at him and sighed he knew this would end badly anyway that he spoke.

"I had originally intended on releasing your powers when you were 11 like agreed Harry that was until I noticed how developed they had become. Even at birth you were remarkably magical indeed you were more magical then some of the greatest wizards and witches of the day. I didn't want you to go to school with all that power until you were fit to use it. So I planned to wait until you had finished Hogwarts when you had a full grasp of magic so you could be in control of it. I didn't want that power to go to your head as it had Tom Riddle." He sighed tiredly even Harry through his rage could see that he looked older then he ever had.

"It wasn't your choice," Harry began, "you had no right to make that choice its my body my magic, and even if you use Voldemort as an excuse you could of known I wasn't going to turn out like him like I would never let myself become like that monster."

"Harry you don't understand, power has an odd way of destroying a person and with the amount that you had I had felt that would alienate you even furthermore then your celebrity status already had. I felt that if that would occur you would succumb to your magic and turn to the darker arts." Dumbledore seemed to plead with Harry trying to have him accept his views and his decision but Harry wasn't going to give in. He was tired of being underestimated and used.

"That's it," He roared out even managing to unnerve Tonks as he felt her hand flinch in his. "all you do is use me for your own ends and underestimate me I thought you would of learned after last year the damage that can cause, but no I don't think you learn from your mistakes or maybe that isn't really the reason, maybe you just wanted me to be weak so you could make sure that you could control me, make sure I didn't do anything to upset that little plan of yours. Well I have had it, I refuse to be used and refuse to be told where to go especially when that place has made me suffer as much as it has. You did it to Sirius and look what happened, you can't cage them like animals just because you deem it to be safer, fuck that. Who are you to say who is safe or not according to you I have been safe but funnily enough I have had my life put in danger or threatened then most wizards in there life time." He didn't want to hear anymore, "I am going back to Privet drive to just get my things and then I am leaving." He got up and Tonks and Remus both made to stand up with him.

"I am your godfather now Harry so I am not about to let you go off on your own." Remus reached out and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder emphasizing the meaning. Harry gave a slight grin to his godfather. "Nymphadora may I inquire to where you are going?" Dumbledore said gazing intently at Tonk's who was beside Harry.

"I have asked you not to call me that Professor why won't you listen," she snarled, "And it doesn't matter where I am going but suffice it to say I will be leaving with Harry." She looked over at Harry slightly unsure of his response, he hadn't exactly asked her to come along. Harry looked startled at first as the fact settled in that Tonk's wanted to go with him but he could only nod his head to her in answer to that unasked question.

Without a backwards glance the three left the room making there way back up to the head of the building, "We have to go to my family vault first Sirius said the port keys would be there for me for the different houses that belonged to my family." he motioned towards a goblin at a teller station. "I would like to access my family vault if I could," He said pleasantly to the goblin. "Certainly Mr. Potter, Director Ragnok wished to be informed if you made that decision today and he is prepared to take you there since you will need to set the vault for yourself." He motioned for Harry to follow while Tonk's and Remus walked behind.

The goblin led them down a long marble lined hall passing several different offices on the way where Goblins and wizards were going over reports or writing letters. Finally they reached the last door on the hallway and the goblin knocked twice on the door and then left the three to wait until Ragnok presented himself. It took only a minute before the older goblin appeared coming out of the door. "Harry I am pleased that you are going through with this now instead of waiting until after since I couldn't guarantee my presence and the changing of a family vault is a delight I rarely get to partake in."

Ragnok led them back down the hall where they had just walked from and took a left when they had reached a 4 way crossing between halls. This brought them to a room where a series of carts were lined into place. They looked closely like the regular rail carts Harry was used to but these seemed a lot more plush. They had velvet red seats and the outsides were detailed with gold engravings on the shiny black metal exterior. Ragnok seemed to pick up on Harry's inquisitive stare, "The carts you are staring at are the only ones that are allowed access to the family vaults. The requirements to even get a family vault allow luxuries which we do not afford to the other vaults." Ragnok took a seat on the front lead cart and waved for the others to get in. Remus sat next to Ragnok and Harry and Tonks sat across from them.

"It will be a moment to reach your vault Harry since it is a high security vault." With that the cart took off to Harry it felt like they were going much slower then what he remembered the other carts were going. He assumed it had to be another luxury that Ragnok was talking about.

"So you and Tonks huh? I guess I lost that bet to padfoot" Remus said with a sly smile breaking the silence. Harry and Tonks jumped in their seats a little looked at one another for a moment then back at Remus then back at each other disbelief written on their faces. "What? How did you know about us?" Harry asked bewildered they didn't do anything that he could think of to signal they were together.

Remus pointed to his nose with a smile, "Being a werewolf does come with some advantages, I could smell her on you and him on you and not just the scent from being around each other, do we need to have the talk Harry?" Remus asked trying to hold back his laughter as Harry's face shot red with embarrasment as he managed to figure out what talk Remus was referring to.

"Now now Remus Harry has been a perfect gentlemen," Tonks answered before breaking into a large mischievous grin, "That is when we aren't in bed." She giggled as Harry was trying to find a way out of the cart contemplating taking a leap over the side.

"So you don't care that me and Tonks are together?"

"Why would I? You seem happy together and if you think I care about the age difference your wrong. I know I don't look like it but I did manage to date a few girls back in my day with a couple of them being quite a bit older then me, and you should of seen Sirius I swear anything with a skirt seemed good enough for him to at least attempt to be with" Remus said proudly.

"Good then I can do this," Tonks grabbed Harry's head and kissed him deeply making Harry's head spin from the action. They continued kissing until Remus had enough, "alright already I would say get a room but I am suppose to be the adult here." Tonks released her grip on Harry while he was still reeling from the kiss. She seemed satisfied by the dazed and happy expression Harry was wearing with a goofy grin to go with it.

"You got it bad Harry, I remember when your dad used to look just like that after your mother kissed him." Harry smiled to Remus loving to learn more about his parents, "Do you think we could talk about them sometime I never really got the chance with Sirius," Harry asked quietly sadness entering into him as he thought of all the things he didn't get a chance to do with Sirius.

"Sure Harry anytime you want we can talk," Harry nodded to his godfather and leaned against Tonks and looked out over the side of the cart for the remaining journey enjoying Tonks playing with his fingers idly as the cart rolled on. The cart rolled on in the comfortable silence for about another 5 minutes until they started to slow down. They finally came to a stop in front of a massive double door vault. The doors were a deep red with a large golden crest across the front. Ragnok led them from the cart but stopped several feet before the massive doors.

"Harry James Potter son of James Potter, Heir to Godric Gryffindor lays claim to this vault and all of its contents forthwith." Ragnok pronounced in a deep meaningful tone. The door shimmered a pale yellow and then returned back to normal. Ragnok looked to Harry to give him the final instructions but stopped as he saw a surprised look on his face. "Harry is there a problem?"

Harry nodded slowly to the goblin, " Well unless I am going a bit deaf and senile I swear you just said I am the heir to Godric Gryffindor." Harry didn't know what to think he was the heir to one of the greatest wizards that had existed? He looked over to Ragnok expecting something of a joke going on but saw he was merely nodding his head with a smile on his face. "Indeed I did say that Harry you are the last remaining heir to the Gryffindor line." Harry simply stared at the goblin with a dazed expression on his face still not letting it sink in.

"It's true Harry, James was before you, he knew it even before he came to Hogwarts he didn't want it to spread so he only told me, Sirius, and Pettigrew. Your family didn't want their notoriety increased due to that fact so it is mostly hidden as a secret. I believe there are also descendants of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as well among us but they too seem to want to keep their bloodline secret."

"But why though, why hide something like that?" Harry asked bewildered, "Well Harry let me ask you a question do you like being the boy-who-lived and get all the publicity for it?" Remus asked him as if they were back in Hogwarts and it was a simple defense question.

"Of course not I hate it can't even go outside without people gawking and pointing at my forehead." Harry said unconsciously rubbing his hand on his forehead where the familiar scar lay. "Exactly Harry they didn't want to be gawked at and pointed at simply because they shared a family line with somebody that was powerful a thousand years ago. Even your father who loved attention didn't want that I believe he wanted to earn it I think as well."

"Well are you ready Harry?" Ragnok asked turning Harry's attention over to him. Harry numbly nodded his head. "Alright Harry all I need you to do is approach the door and place your hand on the right side of the door while I place my hand on the left." Harry walked up to the door and placed his hand as Ragnok did the same. Immediately the door glowed red brilliantly for a couple of moments and then settled back to normal and split open allowing them access.

"Now Harry anytime that you want to come here after today you simply need to put your hand where you did before and the door will open only to you now. If you would like to admit your friends to enter your vault you must give them access so if you would please." Harry admitted Tonks and Remus into the vault by just simply saying they were welcome inside. As they made there way into the vault all of there jaws dropped open at the sight before them. Hills upon hills of galleons layed about the vault each one towering nearly 30 ft in height. "As you can tell Harry you are quite well off financially this is actually not quite correct since we have not added the black family vault to this one so it will be substantially larger since the Black's were quite well off financially as well." Harry only managed to nod seeming to have lost his voice a lot today. He moved between the hills of gold as he made his way out of the money part of the vault into the section where many artifacts were sorted about.

"I can worry about all of this stuff later I just need to find the portkeys," Harry thought as he scanned over the different objects. He noticed a lot of older looking swords a lot with different runes and gems placed into them most shining as if they had just been made even though he thought they must be centuries old. His eyes lay on one object however specifically. It was set in the front of the other swords on top of a golden display. He had seen this object already once before in his second year where it came to save him. Godric Gryffindor's sword gleamed at him as he slowly approached it. "Harry whats wrong?" Tonks asked reaching a hand out to him as she noticed his distraction. "This sword Tonks this is Godric Gryffindor's sword but it shouldn't be here, it is suppose to be in Dumbledore's office I even saw it there a month ago." He ran his hand along the flat edge of the blade noticing the smoothness of the blade, it seemed to be calling to him as he grasped the pummel and lifted the sword off of the holder.

As he grasped the handle a warmth spread from his hand and ran throughout his body. He could feel the sword recognizing as if he were a lost friend. "I have to thank you for saving me from the basilisk," he thought as he held the sword in front of him noting each small detail in the hilt of the sword where the large ruby lay. He almost let the sword drop as a voice echoed through his mind, "_Harry Potter I was wondering when i would meet you again." _the voice rang out making Harry jump in shock as he realized it was the sword that was speaking into his mind. "_How can you talk to me aren't you just a sword_?" Harry asked bewildered, "_Well I am a sword but I am also a memory sort of like the sorting hat from which you pulled me from. I am a memory existence of Godric Gryffindor and I am speaking to you telepathically since I know a talking sword would raise to many questions_." Harry thought the voice had a soothing tone to it kind of what he pictured his fathers voice to be. "_Well I am pleased to hear you like my voice Harry now to answer your other question I am here because when you activated the vault all of the items that had been out of this vault that shouldn't of been were immediately transported back to where they belong. I do believe Albus is wondering where I went to about now_." The sword seemed to be chuckling to itself and Harry soon followed imagining his old headmaster searching for the sword.

"Harry are you alright?" Tonks asked worried, she had watched Harry hold the sword when a soft light seemed to glow and then Harry simply stood there for a bit and now was laughing to himself. "Sure Nymphadora I am fine its just this sword actually has Godric Gryffindor's memory in it. He was just saying how the headmaster would be looking for him since he had teleported here" Tonks jaw was almost on the floor Lupins as well as he had overheard the conversation due to his increased ability in hearing. "Harry are you serious that is really Godric Gryffindor residing in the sword?"

"Well thats what he says and I doubt he would have much reason to lie it kind of makes sense now that I think about. When I needed the sword last time it came out of the sorting hat which was the combined knowledge of all four founders so it should make sense that this would be something along the same lines." Harry was still looking at the sword when a brilliant fire erupted in front of his eyes. The next second he knew he was gazing right into the eyes of a red and gold phoenix he had seen many times before. "Fawkes what are you doing here?" Harry asked concerned that Dumbledore might be using him to spy on him, but instead Fawkes meerly flew over to Harry's shoulder and landed on it lightly singing a soft tune as it sat there gazing softly at Harry.

"Harry what is Fawkes doing here?" Remus asked gazing at the brilliant bird. "_I believe I can answer that." _The sword spoke softly into Harry's mind, _"you see Fawkes was originally my phoenix or I should say Godric Gryffindor's phoenix. I believe that Fawkes has now chosen you as his new partner, I believe he feels a sort of duty as do I to make sure that you are taken care of. I know that Albus told you it was the loyalty to him that Fawkes showed up but that is not the case Fawkes sensed you were in danger and needed his help so he grabbed the sorting hat where he knew that I rested until the one who should summon me was raised. He knew you weren't ready when you first drew me from the hat but now I believe he has found you worthy of being his partner. You see Godric knew that we would be needed and he had put me in the sorting hat assuring me that I would recognize the one to whom I should belong to and I knew from the moment you put the hat on that it was you." _The sword grew quiet after his speech and Harry looked over to Fawkes. "So Fawkes would you like to be my partner," Harry asked quietly stroking the top of the birds head as he did so. _"That is certainly my wish Harry Potter,"_ the phoenix answered into his mind like the sword had just done. Fawkes voice reminded him of a youthful child full of eagerness and adventure. He didn't really seemed shocked by the fact that the phoenix was speaking to him he had already assumed they could communicate to their partners since he had seen Dumbledore often seem to speak at long lengths with the bird.

_"That's right Harry I am allowed to speak to my partner and for many years it had been Albus. He is a good man but it seems in later years he has been slipping if truth be told, and in any case you are now ready for the responsibilities that await you and I will be joining you on that path." _Fawkes dipped his head and said they should continue the discussion at another time, since they had other things to accomplish right now.

"Well Tonks, Remus you of course know Fawkes he has decided to be my partner along with the sword." Harry stated indicating to the bird and the sword. Tonks seemed a bit nervous at first unsure of what to make of it all but seeing as Harry looked calm and confident as he stood there holding the sword in his right hand and the phoenix resting on his left shoulder. "Well before we get more sidetracked we need to find those portkeys so we can get to my homes. Lets fan out and search they should be labeled in some way showing what they are." Harry motioned for Tonks to take the left side of the cave and Remus to the right as he went down the center of the cave.

He had been searching for around 20 minutes and ended up in a library of sorts with many older looking books set into shelves that surrounded him when Tonks yelled out that she had found them. He managed to make his way back through the maze of possessions until he caught Tonk's pink hair bobbing towards him which soon dipped out of view as an cry of pain escaped Tonk's lips as she tripped and fell to the floor. Harry rushed over to her to make sure she didn't hurt herself to bad, he didn't really know what she had tripped over after all but knowing her most likely the very air itself.

Tonks was sitting on the floor rubbing her foot madly muttering to herself about stupid things laying around the floor, "You sure that it wasn't just your feet Nymph." Harry asked cheekily before being pounced on by Tonks who pressed him against an assortment of clothes. "You know its not smart to make fun of your girlfriends," she said pressing herself against him so he could feel her breasts pushing against his chest. "Really why is that?" Harry asked trying to work the words out of his mouth as his mind was entertaining different ideas. "Because then you don't get to have any fun." she said walking briskly back from him making him groan as the warmth that had been comforting him was taken away so only a chill remained.

"Alright point taken," He went over to her and held her against him allowing the feeling to come back to him as she sank into his arms. "So you found the portkeys," he asked whispering into her hair as he continued to hold her. "Yep." she pulled herself away slowly and took two circular objects out of her robes. "There was a note attached that just said that you would have to tap your wand to the portkey and it would direct you to the front gates. It also said that only you would be allowed to access these keys something about potter blood or along those lines." she leaned into him again passionately kissing him their tongues dancing about in eachothers mouths. "You know Mr. Potter you are getting rather brilliant at that." Tonks said as she tried to calm herself down from the brief but passionate kiss they had just shared. Harry grinned at her mischievously, "Well I have a brilliant teacher and in this course I am a very eager student to learn." He moved closer to her again his eyes full of lust and desire, she always seemed to be able to lose herself while she stared into his eyes, eyes that reflected his emotions like a sheet of glass showing the pain, the anger, passion, desire, all could be seen in the depths of those emerald eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt but I heard somebody say something about finding the portkeys," Remus stood away looking amused as he thought of how many times he had caught James and Lily in the exact situation.

"Yeah Tonks found them so we should get going I still have to go to my relatives yet." Harry said darkly wondering how that trip would go knowing his relatives should be thrilled that they are finally getting rid of him after all of these years. He went back and retrieved the sword which he had placed back on its mantle. He thought for a moment about how to carry a sword along with him but the sword answered that question_, "There is a belt and scabbard that is hidden amongst the other scabbards in the corner, you should know the one when you come to it." _Harry sifted through the scabbards until he knew he found the one. The scabbard was completely silver matching the sword, along the scabbard a battle scene had been carefully etched out showing a multitude of wizards surrounding a single lone wizard along with a gryffin at his side. The image seemed to inspire something powerful within Harry as he gazed at it in wonder noticing each detail of the wizard in the center. His long hair seeming to be blown in the wind as he carried a sword in his right hand and a wand in his left. _"That was an image of Godric Gryffindor that he had rendered the griffin next to him was his partner Eldred. They made a mighty pair when they were together Eldred struck fear into most wizards simply by the sight of him." _

_"I have been thinking you say you are the embodiment so to say of Godric Gryffindor so does that mean that I should call you Godric or do you have a particular name you go by. I feel like simply calling you my sword would be an insult." _

_"Well when Godric wielded me he called me Astlan so even though I am part Godric I believe that name is well suited to me." _With that Harry grabbed Astlan and put him into the scabbard where he fit snugly. He took the belt and fit it around his robes, his sword now hung freely on his left side. "Well we should get going," Harry grabbed Tonks by the hand and made his way out of the vault with Fawkes still perched peacefully on his shoulder, Harry felt a comforting weight from the bird and smiled at the thought that he had just gained two very powerful friends in his fight against Voldemort.

Ragnok met them outside of the vault and they started to make there way up to the top level. Tonks was cuddled into him her head nestled in his shoulder as he had his arm draped over her shoulders holding her to him. "Ragnok I have a question I am going to be most likely purchasing some items over the next couple of weeks and I am not sure if I will be able to come back here everytime is there something that I can use that will just allow me to draw money out of my vault instead of coming here each time."

"Certainly Harry when we reach the top I will make the neccesary arrangements so you can be on your way." The rest of the ride was in silence at least to the other three Harry on the other hand was talking to his new friends. _"Astlan I have a question in the mural on your scabbard the scene that showed Godric and Eldred. It showed him wielding you in his right hand and his wand in his left. How is that possible? Doesn't your wand need to be in your dominant hand." _

_"No Harry your wand doesn't even really need to be used at all to perform magic. It is really only used as an amplifier for your magic already and a way to concentrate it to a single point. That is why your core is made from a magical substance since it is that that holds your magical energy and then directs it where you need it to be. I do daresay with the power I feel inside of you, you should be able to pick up wandless casting with ease._

_"Wandless casting?" _

_"Certainly not many wizards have that ability because of the enormous amount of effort and will it takes to do so, but I don' think you will have a problem fulfilling either of those. It will certainly take a lot of time to master this but I have faith that you will be able to do so."_

Before Harry realized it they were back on the main level of Gringott's, they followed behind Ragnok until he led them to a teller booth. After moment of Ragnok speaking in glibbedygook to the teller he informed them that it was taken care of and said goodbye leaving them behind with the other goblin. "Ah Mr. Potter Director Ragnok has informed me of your situation, I do believe this will accomodate you." The goblin then proceeded to pull out a small green bag with the Gringotts logo on the front of the velvet pouch. "This Mr. Potter is an endless money pouch it will allow you to reach inside and grab whatever amount of galleons you require to make a purchase. It will be specifically charmed so only you will be able to draw from it and if by chance it is taken from you when the next person tries to draw funds from it they and the bag will be transferred to one of our security vaults." The goblin wore a nasty grin at this comment before continuing, "Now to enchant this to you I will need you to prick your finger and let a drop of your blood touch the bag." Harry grabbed the pin the goblin had provided and pricked his finger allowing a drop of blood to fall upon the small bag. The pouch glowed for a moment before returning to the original green color it had been previously.

"Well that should do it Mr. Potter is there anything else I can help you with today?"

"No that should do it, thank you for your time," Harry shook the goblins hand seeming to impress the goblin and made his way out of Gringotts. He thought he should head to his house first to see what needed to be done to bring it up to living standard before coming back to buy what he needed. He voiced his opinion to Tonks and Remus who agreed with him that they should head to his home before making purchases. He was about to take out one of the portkeys and give it a tap wondering which house it would lead him to when he heard somebody's voice calling out to him. He was momentarily contemplating on just leaving since it was undoubtedly somebody to yell at him for how he had acted earlier, but something made him turn around to see who was calling to him. He was momentarily surprised to see Hermione running up to him, she had an armful of books and Harry had assumed she had done a little shopping when he had been down in his vault.

"Harry," she gasped out of breath as she stopped herself in front of him. She took a moment to compose herself before continuing. "Harry I was hoping to get to talk to you after the will reading but you left so suddenly and I didn't know where you went to so I did some shopping and when I came out I saw you here, so what were you doing for so long in Gringotts?" She looked at him and gave her familiar hard look when she wanted answers but as she looked at him her mouth opened and cut him off before he could answer, "Harry isn't that Dumbledore's phoenix? Why is it with you? And where did you get that sword?" She was gaping at Fawkes who let out a soft cry which seemed to do the job and settle Hermione a bit which gave Harry time to answer before the next set of questions were dumped on him.

"I was in Gringotts because I had to visit my vault and when I was there I came across this sword which is actually Godric Gryffindor's sword, which was originally in Dumbledore's office but came back to the vault after I opened it. Yes this is Fawkes who used to stay with Dumbledore but now is going to be my partner." Harry didn't really want to tell her about Astlan he didn't know why he just felt the less people knew about the true abilities of the sword the better.

"But why would Godric Gryffindor's sword belong in your vault," Hermione was clearly not going to be put off on getting answers. "It was in my vault because I am Godric Gryffindor's heir and as his relic it belonged to me." Harry didn't want to really answer anymore questions, "Listen Hermione I really have to get going we need to get settled in and see what we need to get for my house." Harry hoped that would work but was surprised when he saw a hurt expression cross across his best friends face. "Hermione is everything alright?" He might of been a little mad at her but he didn't want to be hurting.

"Well Harry do you think we could talk before you go I need to tell you something alone." She asked while giving Harry a rather pointed look. Harry looked behind him and asked if that would be alright Remus had no problems but Tonks seemed to have a scowl on her face before she agreed while saying they would be waiting at the Leaky Cauldron when he was ready. She left rather abruptly confusing Harry as her normally happy demeanor had been replaced by the angry one she was currently wearing. He resolved he would ask her about it when he saw her. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him along the crowds where several people stopped and pointed at Harry making him want to shrink back into himself and wishing he had his invisibility cloak. Not to mention with a phoenix on his shoulder and a sword at his side he stuck out all that much more.

At the Leaky Cauldron Tonks was fuming, she knew exactly what Hermione was going to ask Harry and she was afraid that Harry would take her up on her offer. She must of been more angry then she thought as she even had Remus asking her what was wrong, "Hermione of course!" Tonks exclaimed her hair turning from its usual pink to a deep black color and falling down her shoulders as her feelings gained more control.

"What about Hermione?" Remus asked confused about Tonk's reaction, "they have been best friends for 5 years why are you so upset that she wants to talk to him alone?"

"Because Hermione is going to tell Harry that she likes him," Tonks said sitting down and letting her head fall on the table with a dull thud. Remus suddenly seemed to grasp the situation as he sat next to her, "How do you know that? She could just be asking him about his summer and didn't want us hanging around?" Tonks lifted her head just enough to give the werewolf a glare before setting it back down on the table. "When I was there this summer I found a note that Hermione had written to Harry saying that she had gone out with Ron but realized that she didn't like him and liked somebody else and then she asked him if she could meet her and talk, Harry told me all of this but you know of course he didn't even think that's what she was thinking. He is adorably clueless like that." Tonks smiled slightly at this point remembering Harry's confusion when she had been openly flirtatious with him only to find him looking puzzled each time.

"So Harry seems to like being with you I don't think you have anything to worry about." Remus was trying to help in all honesty he didn't really know what Harry was going to do if that really was what Hermione was going to tell him. He knew they had been friends for years while his and Tonk's relationship was relatively new but he couldn't tell that to her and see the crushed look on her face but it seemed Tonk's had already thought of that. "I stand no chance, he has been with her for 5 years they know eachother completely, they trust eachother, I have only been close to him for a week, I know it seems silly of me but he is the only guy that has affected me this much Remus, I am afraid to lose him damnit." She didn't know why she was telling him of her fears but she felt like if she didn't tell somebody she would explode.

Remus didn't really know what to do he saw she had a valid point but then again Harry is definitely a loyal person and he seemed genuinely happy with Tonk's, "Tonks listen to me I think you are overreacting to this even if Hermione does want to be with Harry that does not mean he wants to be with her. They have been together for 5 years I would think during that time he would of figured out if he liked her or not it doesn't appear to me that he likes her in any other way then a friend, so we should just wait until he gets back to find out what happened." He hoped that would help and was relieved when a small smile crept upon the auror's face and her hair changed from the black to its usual pink and spiky. "You're right I am just being emotional here its kind of frightening he has that much control over me this is all new to me Remus, with other guys they would do something to make me mad at them within the first couple of days effectively destroying anything with them but Harry has been I don't know remarkable I guess is the word." With that they both sat in silence waiting for Harry to return.

Harry meanwhile was being dragged through the crowds of people as Hermione was pulling him along to find someplace presumably to talk. He still didn't see why they had to find someplace alone since he was still concerned over why Tonk's looked angry as they left. She finally pulled him into an old bookstore which by the looks of it hadn't been entered in years. "There I don't think anybody will interrupt us in here?" Hermione said still holding onto Harry's hand. "Hermione what are you talking about? Why are you being so secretive?"

Hermione seemed a bit nervous as she looked at Harry biting her lip obviously wondering how to approach the subject. "Well Harry you know the letter I wrote to you?"

"Yeah what about it?" Harry said a little bit bitter as the memory came back to him and he remembered he hadn't heard from his friends for a month while they were probably snogging somewhere in a closet. "Well its about that, remember when I said I broke it off with Ron because I didn't like him like that and there was somebody else." Harry simply nodded preparing for the lengthy talk he was sure to be having about this new guy but what she said next literally almost blew him away.

"Well Harry the guy that I like well its you," She said while looking into his eyes, Harry simply stared back dumbfounded over what he had just heard. Before he could come up with a response Hermione pushed her body against his and pressed her lips onto his. This was all he needed to come crashing back to reality, the kiss was nice but it wasn't like the ones Nymphadora gave him. As the thought of Nymph came into his mind he pushed away from Hermione breaking the kiss. "Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked bewildered about how his friend was acting.

"Like I said Harry I like you," She seemed hurt by his pushing her away but Harry didn't really care. "Listen Hermione," he paused trying to gather his thoughts and a way to explain this to her without revealing to much, "well its like this I met somebody else."

Hermione now was the one who looked to blown away as the fact registered in her brain, "What do you mean somebody else? Who could you of met? You have been at your relatives house for the past month and I know you hadn't met anybody before we left school, if you are just trying to be nice and say that instead of just admitting you don't like me its alright I don't need to be lied to Harry." Her mood took Harry by surprise and he thought today was going down the tube as it seemed was his friendship. "Look Hermione I do like you as a friend." he stated putting additional emphasis on friend, "but I am telling you the truth I did meet somebody and we are happy together." Harry really wanted to leave, this was one of the most awkward conversations that he had ever had. He never would of dreamt that his best friend had feelings for him at the same time he was falling for somebody else. It seemed like one of those soap opera's that his aunt always was watching.

Hermione's face fell as the person who she had a crush on now told her he was with somebody else. "Well who is it?" She seemed to demand the answer and Harry after a little bit he relented, "Its Tonks"

"Tonks?" Hermione asked incredulously which annoyed Harry as she thought he was pulling her leg, "It can't be Tonks I mean she is way too old for you Harry and she is an auror and when did you guys get together, if you are together she probably only wants to be with you for your publicity and not because of you Harry. Can't you see that you need somebody like me to look out for you, to care for you." Hermione tried to plead her case but Harry was irate and the look he was giving her said as much. "Look Hermione we are together, and no she isn't to old for me after all the shit that I have been through I think its the other way around and I might be too old for her, and don't you dare say she is with me for my publicity I can't believe you would say that." Harry growled out at Hermione who was seemingly close to tears.

"Fine Harry do whatever you want I was only trying to be there for you," with that she ran out the door leaving a still confused Harry behind trying to sort out when his day became a disaster. "Great now Hermione is mad at me, Tonks seems upset about something, huge blowout with Dumbledore, I really hope my house isn't in shambles I need to go to sleep." He trudged back through the crowds people once again pointing and gawking at him as they watched the-boy-who-lived walk down the street.

He eventually made it inside of the Leaky Cauldron and found Tonk's and Remus sitting in the corner. As he saw Tonk's face he felt immediately happier then he had been so far today. As he approached them however he saw that Tonk's was wearing a calculating look as she watched him approach her. Even before he could sit down she was questioning him.

"So what did Hermione want?" she asked shrewdly making Harry wonder if she had seen what had happened. "Well actually she told me she liked me and then she tried to kiss me."

"And," Tonks asked now glaring at Harry which made him feel particularly uneasy as his girlfriend looked ready to kill. "And nothing I told her I was with you and then she blew up saying you were too old for me and that you were only with me for my publicity so I told her to shut up and then she ran out of the store." Harry didn't like to be on the spotlight like this as he shifted nervously hating to see his girlfriend stare at him like that. Her gaze softened after he had finished and she jumped up and ran around the table giving him a huge hug which seemed like she wanted to break some ribs and then a very passionate kiss that even made Remus blush as he watched on.

"Wow," Harry said mimicking her first reaction to their kiss which made Tonks giggle appreciatingly. "And that's only the beginning of what I can do," Tonks whispered into his ear sending shivers running up and down his spine as his imagination kicked into full gear putting very naughty images in his mind.

"Well I think we should leave," Harry said in a higher voice then usual as the images were still forefront in his mind. Tonks winked at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the Leaky Cauldron. Once they had left Leaky Cauldron Harry took out the portkeys he wasn't sure which one belonged to which house. The only thing seperating the two from being identical was one had the letters PH inscribed on it and the other had VH. He decided on the PH and told Tonks and Remus to put a finger each on the ring. After they both did so he touched the disk with his wand and felt the familiar pull on his navel indicating the portkey had worked.


	3. New House and more shopping

When they had reappeared they were astounded by the sight that was in front of them. The PH had obviously stood for Potter Home as it was engraved in gold on the black wrought iron gates that led to the house, if you could really call it a house. It looked to be almost half the size of Hogwarts, it even resembled it slightly with the many turrets coming out of the 4 towers that sprung up into the sky. It seemed to have at least 5 floors or at least Harry thought as he counted the windows going up but he really didn't have any idea. The grounds around the house were immaculate Harry could see a lake that extended from behind the house and he also what looked like a quidditch pitch off to the left, it looked like somebody had lived here all along. They made there way to the front dark wood doors which stood over 10 feet tall and were wide enough that Harry bet three Hagrids could fit through walking side by side.

"Wow Harry I can't believe this is your home," Tonks said astonished as she gazed up at the doors in wonderment. "Neither can I, its certainly more then I expected, well lets go in and see what work needs to be done." As Harry approached the doors they suddenly glowed brightly before swinging open allowing Harry to enter. Before any of them were able to look around the great hall a small pop echoed in the hall and a house elf appeared before them. The house elf looked old in Harry's eyes well at least older then Dobby and for a couple of seconds it just stared at Harry before running up to him and hugging him around the middle. "Master Harry sir, yous is home." The elf cried out hugging onto him even tighter. Harry looked flustered at the over enthusiastic elf and was definitely reminded of the numerous hugs he had recieved from Dobby trying to recover he managed to pry the little elf away from him, "Hi, its nice to meet you, you obviously know who I am but I don't know your name."

The house elf replied quickly, "I is sorry master Harry sir my name is Tracy sir." Harry cringed at the words master and sir, "Nice to meet you Tracy, but please just call me Harry no master or sir just plain old Harry." He had squatted down so he was at eye level with Tracy as he said this and could see the happiness brimming in her eyes at her reunion with Harry.

"Now Tracy let me introduce my friends and after that if its not to much trouble could you show us around?" Tracy nodded her head enthusiastically, "Thank you Tracy, this is Remus Lupin." Harry said placing a hand on Remus shoulder as he introduced her. "Master James friend," Tracy replied without missing a beat. "You know him?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Yes I knows mister Remus, he and Master James used to get into much trouble during the summer, causing all sorts of accidents." At this Remus began to laugh as he remembered being reprimanded several times by the elves for destroying various objects due to either boredom or just to see something blow up. "Ok well then, Tracy this is Tonks." Harry had moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach pulling her closer to him which Tonks was more then eager to oblige, letting the sense of security fill her as she leaned against him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Tonks." Tracy said giving a slight curtsy.

Tracy then proceeded to give a tour of the house, Remus said he already knew where everything was and he would be in the library when they were finished. Harry was amazed at how large it was, he had counted over 50 bedrooms each with their own bath, a huge library which almost equalled Hogwarts, a dueling room, a potions lab with enough potions ingredients that would give Snape an orgasm, a conservatory at the top of one of the towers, but the best was the large quidditch pitch in the backyard, he couldn't wait to go out on his broom again. His master suite was immense the walls were a deep crimson color while the floor was a dark mahogany wood, in the middle of the room was a huge four poster bed that Tonks immediately went to and bounced up and down for a little while, "Just making sure you have a decent bed Mr. Potter." She replied in a sultry tone at Harry's inquisitive glance. He could feel the heat rising to his face as well as to other parts as she was firmly pressed against him. Deciding to be a little bold he smirked, "Well we might just have to give it a go when we get settled in then won't we?" he said winking at her. Tonk's seemed shocked for a moment as a blush crept on her face before she regained her composure. "We will definitely have to try," she replied huskily into his ear.

By this time every particle of Harry wanted to rip her clothes off and break in his new bed but he knew Remus would be wondering if they were gone to long. "Later," He managed to reply while grabbing Tonk's hand and pulled her out of the bedroom so he could get his mind cleared. All they had done so far was snog but the look in Nymph's eyes told him she was definitely planning on taking it to the next level, which Harry was a bit nervous about. Not because he didn't want to but because it would be his first time and he wasn't sure exactly what to do and didn't want to perform badly.

They managed to find Remus in the library where he was immersed in an old looking book he had managed to find. Hearing them enter he looked up, "So done taking the tour?"

"Yeah I still can't get over this house belongs to me," Harry admitted thinking back to his cupboard at the Dursley's with this thought he also remembered they had to go back and collect his things. Tonks and Remus both volunteered to go with him, since he still didn't know how to apparate he went along with Tonks as Remus followed with a soft crack.

When they reapeared in front of Privet drive they immediately went in and went upstairs not even caring about Vernon shouting about freaks in his house. After gathering his things and telling Hedwig where he was going they made there way out the door with Harry only saying he was leaving for good while passing by his aunt and uncle who could only stand there staring at him with a mixture of doubt and hope in there eyes. Harry knew they would probably throw a party once he had left but he didn't care so without a second glance, they opened the door and walked out but were shocked to find the headmaster waiting for him along with Alastor Moody. "What do you want Dumbledore?" Harry growled pulling out his wand, noticing Remus and Tonks mimicking his movements.

"Harry enough of this you must return to Headquarters immediately," Dumbledore said not even a question anymore but seemingly a demand. Harry didn't know why but it caught him as absurdly funny how the headmaster could change so quickly it was so funny he couldn't hold back laughing at the old man, which only seemed to make matters worse as he saw Dumbledore now draw his own wand. "Dumbledore I will say this one more time, I am not your puppet or tool, you have known about the prophecy for my entire life and you have seen fit to do nothing to train me for my fight, instead you see fit to abuse me and keep me weak and under your manipulations. And now that I say I have had enough of it you think you can convince me to go back under your wing, you are really stupid you know that. Now I am going to leave here and I might see you in September but continue this and I assure you won't find me for a long time." His voice was cold and he could see the headmaster's brow furrowed as he took in the new Harry that stood before him.

Harry took a step forward but then immediately had to dive to the left as a red light shot past him. "Tricky old man not even giving a guy a warning," Harry said rising to his feet and firing off a stunner in return. He was shocked to see that the power he had behind the spell this being the first one he had cast since his powers had matured and the bonds broken, it seemed to be twice the size of his original one and much brighter. Dumbledore erected a shield and the stunner bounced off of it into the sky. And so it continued Headmaster against pupil firing spells off at eachother while Tonks and Remus went up against mad eye. Harry knew he was in trouble even with his increased power he knew he couldn't go up against Dumbledore not without training and it seemed Dumbledore realized this as well as he continued to cast spells at a speed that defied his old age. Harry knew Dumbledore was holding back as he only wanted to detain him. Knowing this didn't help much as Harry could barely dodge the spells or erect shields before the spells hit or flew past. He needed to get out of here fast with a quick motion to Tonks and Remus to come closer to his belongings he managed to keep Dumbledore busy for a moment as he screamed out "Serpensortia" A huge king cobra shot out of his wand, telling the snake to attack Dumbledore he raced over to his belongings just as Tonk's and Remus made there way over. Glancing over he saw Dumbledore banish the snake but it didn't matter. Grabbing onto the trunk he had Tonk's and Remus grab onto him as he activated the portkey bringing them back to Potter Home.

As soon as they landed Tonk's had grabbed Harry tightly and kissed him passionately. "I can't believe the nerve of that man, how dare he attack you without warning or without cause." She said almost screaming with rage she would of continued but was suddenly found silenced as Harry's lips crushed against hers. After a moment he released Tonk's lips from his own, "Shh its ok Nymph, we got out and he can't find us here, and even if he did he can't get through the front only one with Potter blood can enter without being formally invited." He grinned at her, Tracy had informed him of the security measures surrounding his home and it would be an understatement if he said he was impressed. Besides the wards that wouldn't allow entrance it had repelling charms for muggles as well as wizards which would make them immediately want to go shopping for clothes.

"Harry I am going to assume that you won't be returning to Hogwarts this year," Remus remarked. Harry sighed heavily before answering, "I don't think I can, first I need to train to fight not be trained on how to transfigure a teacup, secondly if I did go I would be under Dumbledore's thumb and within that school he has all the power he needs to make my life a living hell, but the most important reason would be I couldn't leave Nymph all alone could I? Who knows what trouble she could get up to." He was rewarded with this remark by a strong slug in the arm from Tonk's. "Careful buddie remember what I said about making fun of your girlfriends." With the memory of the vault coming into his mind he quickly apologized while Remus chuckled at his predicament.

"Well with that decided I still have to go to Sirius's vault yet but that can certainly wait, he left me the list of tutor's he had talked to as well as the marauder legacy." Remus eyes perked up as he heard the last part. "Oh yes we will definitely have to get that going, you should be able to pick it up by the end of the summer since we had spent half of our time trying to find the bloody potion and the ingredients."

Tonks wasn't one who liked to be kept out of loops as she demanded to tell them what they were planning. Harry was going to tease her for a moment but the look she was giving him changed his opinion pretty quick. "Fine the marauder legacy is becoming an animagus. Sirius had the potion made and he was going to train me with Lupin this summer on my form, he also made enough for two other people, so Tonks how about it want to have a little fun?" Tonks was visibly excited as she hopped up and down in excitement wondering what form she would be. "You bet your arse I am ready I always wanted to become one ever since McGonagall found me out past curfew in her stupid cat form."

"And what were you doing out past curphew Miss Tonk's?" Remus asked while trying to imitate the strict professor but failing badly which caused Harry to start laughing uncontrollably and soon Tonks was right beside him wondering how Remus could even get his voice that high in the first place.

Thinking about what they needed Harry suddenly had a thought, "Remus is it possible for me to get a second wand?" Remus looked at Harry curiously for a moment before asking why. Harry then went on to explain that he and Voldemort's wands shared brother cores from Fawkes so in a duel they wouldn't work against eachother. "Well you could get a custom built wand, which should help you out especially with your unlocked powers. We would have to take a tour through Nocturne Alley though."

Several days passed at the Potter Home since Harry decided that he needed to know how to apparate before heading to Diagon Alley since he especially didn't like the feeling of the side along, he also knew he needed that skill if he was to duel properly, since he remembered Dumbledore and Voldemort both using it quite often in there duel and it was definitely handy. He actually found the process easy once he was told it was simply visioning where you wanted to go and to project yourself to that point. He had them astounded when he had mastered it within a day and also while not being completely silent his apparation only caused a very soft pop. Nymph had gone to her apartment and packed most of her things and brought them to Harry's home knowing she was going to be spending most of her time there after all. Remus really didn't have anything worth going back for especially since that would mean heading back to headquarters.

It was on the third day back that Harry awoke knowing he would be going to Gringott's and seeing about his new wand. As he tried to move he was held down by a nude Nymphadora Tonk's which had brought a very large smile thinking back to the past couple of nights where true to both there words they had definitely made sure the bed was up for the task. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her with him. With her he felt he had a reason to make sure he came back from this war. He didn't really know how he felt towards her. He truly cared about her and would do anything to protect her even if it meant costing his life but was that love? He wasn't sure but the thought of spending everyday with her for the rest of his life always brought a smile to his face.

As he was musing Nymph started to wake up she could tell that Harry was already awake so without saying anything she started to kiss his chest softly. Harry then pulled her up to his face and kissed her deeply as she moved over so she was on top of him once more. She could tell that he was pleased by this action. "Harry you know we do have some time before we have to go anywhere," she replied between kisses slowly grinding herself on top of him causing Harry to let out a small moan of pleasure. This seemed to be all that Harry needed as he flipped her over so he was on top. They ended up staying in his room for a couple of hours as they wanted to have a little fun before the day got started.

When they finally managed to go downstairs they found Remus again sitting in the library but he had a smug smile on his face. When asked what was so funny he replied, "You know Harry most couples when they have guests usually have the basic courtesy of putting silencing spells around there room. I had a very hard time falling asleep last night and I could hardly read this morning." Harry's face turned beet read at Remus accusations while Tonk's merely shrugged saying Harry knew how to satisfy a woman which made his face if possible even more red as Remus chuckled at his embarassment. "Alright enough poking fun at me so when are we going into Diagon Alley?"

"Well whenever your ready we can head out," Remus replied getting up from the chair and returning the book back to the shelf. "Alright just let me get my cloak and money bag then I will be ready, what about you Tonks?" Tonks looked thoughtful for a moment but her face soon turned to happy as her hair became long and purple and her eyes were a neon green. "Alright ready when you are," she said bouncing a little up and down in excitement for another day of shopping. Harry smirked at the decision of his girlfriend still astounded that she could actually go out in public with that since Harry much preferred being low key as his celebrity status was already to much of a nuisance he could imagine the field day Rita Skeeter would have if he would adopt Tonk's fashion sense. So with that thought in mind he went up to his room and grabbed his cloak and his money bag and made it downstairs where both Remus and Tonks were there seeming to be argruing over something.

"Uh whats going on?" Harry asked confused since he had only been gone about 5 minutes tops. Remus looked up at him in a pleading expression as Tonk's told Harry that they were argruing over getting Remus some new clothes since he was still wearing the same robes he had been wearing since they got there. "Remus your on your own personally I think you need some new clothes but you better set aside a day if you want Tonks to take you shopping." At this Remus looked like he would be sick at the thought of standing in a clothing store for a whole day while Tonk's seemed to be already picturing the colors that would go well with his hair. Tonks deciding she had chided the werewolf enough promised that it wouldn't take all day and that he just needed to get a couple of new robes and thats it. Moony finally agreed albeit reluctantly and put his foot down on 3 different sets of robes, two for casual wear and also a set of dress robes. With the argument out of the way they walked out of the house and apparated to Diagon Alley.

They arrived where Tonks had brought Harry earlier in front of Gringotts, wasting no time they went inside since Remus needed to get gold out of his vault if he was going to be forced to go clothes shopping and Harry still needed to go to Sirius Vault to get the list of tutors and also the animagus potions. Walking up to the nearest goblin Harry asked if he could visit the Black Vault and also Remus's. The goblin eyed Harry for a second before nodding his head and motioning them to follow him. The goblin led them to the same carts that they had ridden on when he had visited the Potter vault but this time the ride was shorter seeing as the Black's although an old family were nowhere near as ancient as the Potter line was. Harry had to repeat the process by putting his hand to the vault and said, "I Harry Potter claim the Black Family Vault as my own and all contents therein." With a flash of light the doors creaked open and allowed them access inside.

The first reaction that Harry had gotten was the vault definitely belonged to the Blacks. As he noticed most of the objects in the room looked dangerous and also an entire wall was devoted to books containing the dark arts. Harry looked at these for a little while and selected a couple of them, "Dark Arts the secrets that the ministry doesn't want you to hear," "Combat spells for the up and coming Dark Wizard", and the final one "Dangerous spells that will make your enemy think twice." Remus looked at Harry questioningly as well as Tonks as each seemed to be about to tell him that he should put those back and that they were dark arts, but Harry had held up his hand before they could even protest. "I know that these books contain Dark arts but I have come to the conclusion that I am going to need all the help that I can get if I am going to take Voldemort down."

"We know that you are going to need a lot of help Harry but the Dark Arts is magic that will corrupt your very soul, look at Voldemort or Lestrange. Each has sunk so far into the dark arts that they are clinically insane." Remus said.

"Yes I know that the Dark Arts can draw you in but you have to think how else am I going to take out Voldemort and his flock of wannabee dark lords, stunning them doesn't work the night at the ministry taught me that, we need to go for the jugular and not beat around the bush with this. Its either them or us and I will be damned if I am going to let them win simply because I was to afraid to look into all the types of magic that are available to me." Harry stated emphatically while looking solely at Tonks hoping that she would understand that this is something that he needed to do and he needed her there on his side. Tonks was quiet for a moment seeming to digest what Harry had said and realizing that it made perfect sense, even as an auror she was hard pressed against Death Eaters since the Dark Arts are a lot more powerful then most of the light combat spells she was taught and she knew several friends who had fallen to the hands of those monsters. Seeming to come to a decision she walked up to Harry and kissed him lightly, "I know what you are talking about Harry and I have no problem with you learning this type of magic that is on one condition." Harry gulped a little wondering what that condition would be. "If you let me train with you." she finished looking him dead in the eyes showing him she wasn't kidding and she fully intended to see this out.

Harry felt relief as Tonk's told him this he had thought that she might not want anything to do with him after he had told her but instead she wanted to be trained as well. "Thank you Tonks you don't know how much that means to me." He said pulling her close for a loving embrace which both were sad to break from but they knew they had a long day in front of them. Looking at Remus he saw that the werewolf had seemed to come to a decision as well. "Harry Sirius made me your Godfather so somebody can look out for you even if you don't think you need it, so I wouldn't be really doing a good job if I wouldn't help you out with this." He said softly smiling at the last link he had to his friends. "and besides I know that Sirius was well versed in the dark arts and well not completely sane he at least wasn't anywhere close to that Lestrange bitch and of course Voldemort."

With that seemingly decided Remus held up a black case about the size of a briefcase, "In here are the list of tutors as well as the vials of the animagus potion."

"Alright so that should be all we need in here so next head to your vault and then we can get what we need." Harry stated walking to the exit of the vault with Tonks at his side holding his hand tightly while Remus walked a step behind with a grim look on his face knowing the next couple of years were going to be exceptionally difficult for them all. After visiting Remus's vault which had been relocated since his current vault wasn't able to handle the amount of galleons that had been deposited from Sirius's will they left Gringotts and made there way to Madam Malkins with Remus trying to protest the whole way but stopped as Tonks gave him a whithering glare that would of surely even impressed Snape if he were here. They had spent nearly an hour at Madam Malkins but Harry had to even admit the time was worth it as Remus with new clothes seemed to appear ten years younger and even Remus couldn't find fault with Tonk's selections for him. He had 2 sets of robes one black and the other a dark grey and he also had a set of dark blue dressrobes that Tonk's whistled at making the werewolf blush a deep red before running back to the changing room. After Remus had changed into his set of black robes they left the store and made there way to Nocturne Alley to see about Harry's wand before they entered though Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder stopping in from entering. At Harry's questioning look Remus explained, "Look Harry you going into Nocturne Alley looking like Harry Potter well that would be as smart as hitting a bull in the balls while standing behind him." Tonks started giggling at Harry's look at both the notion of being hit in the balls and the fact that Remus was completely right.

"Alright so what do I do?"

"Here wait a second," Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry while muttering something that Harry couldn't quite catch. "There I put a glamour charm on you so unless you have somebody take it off you there is no way they are going to tell its you." Wanting to see what he now looked like he had Tonk's conjure a mirror and what he saw startled him for a moment. Instead of his usual black hair sticking up in various places it was a light brown almost similar to Moony's, his eyes also changed from the emerald green to a light shade of blue, his hair was longer now so he was able to cover his scar with his hair which was the length of Sirius's hanging down almost to his shoulders. "Nice touch Moony, but personally I liked him the way he was before." Nymph said.

"I know but its only temporary should wear off within a couple of hours so we better hurry." Remus led the way pulling his hood up over his head hiding his face while Tonk's and Harry did the same thing. Soon they were in the middle of Nocturne Alley weaving there way around what appeared to be hags argruing over the cost of dragon eyes, a vampire who seemed to be on the prowl for his next meal as he hid in the shade afforded him, which was unusually a lot since it appeared to be close to evening even though it was barely 3 in the afternoon. After following Remus for around 10 minutes he eventually led them to a rundown building that was at the end of a weaving alley. "Well here it is," he said pointing to the sign which read Marcus's Wandcrafters in peeling white letters. Harry kept his assumptions to himself if Remus put a lot of value into the man and his work he was willing to give it a shot.

As they entered the dirty old shop a flash of red light went through the air causing all three of them to duck, "Bloody hell what was that,"Harry asked while pulling out his wand and aiming it at the place where he saw the red light come from. "Sorry I guess I should of explained that Marcus is a bit paranoid you know death eaters and everything." Remus explained while whispering to him.

"Marcus its just me Remus Lupin and I brought you a customer," Remus yelled into the empty shop, but it soon wasn't as an image of a man hiding by the bookshelf came into focus. Harry from his experience with Mad Eye knew that he had been disillusioned. As the man came into focus after he had cancelled his spell Harry saw that he was around the same age as Remus maybe a couple of years older, he had dark brown hair that went down past his shoulders, his eyes were a cold blue showing that he had seen a lot in his life. He shrewfully looked at Remus who had lifted his hood revealing his face to Marcus. "Ah Remus haven't seen you for awhile sorry about the stunner but you know these days you can never be to careful." Remus waved off the apology saying he understood completely.

"So what can I do for you your wand isn't damaged is it?" Marcus asked concerned as he looked at Remus's wand which he had pulled out after the stunner went off. "No my wands fine actually I brought my godson here since he is in need of your services." Harry heard the pride Remus spoke with when he mentioned his godson which made him feel a bit warmer inside knowing Remus was proud of him. "Godson? Remus when did you become a godfather?" Marcus asked truly confused he and Remus went back a long time right after Remus had graduated from Hogwarts and he had never mentioned that he was a godfather.

"Well its a long story I will have to tell you another time I am afraid."

"Alright fair enough, so who is he?" Marcus asked while staring between Tonks and himself. Harry stepped forward while lowerin his hood.

"Harry Potter!" Marcus gasped he had not been expecting this in a million years. "Uh how did you know it was me Remus said he had put a glamour charm on me?" Harry asked confused.

"Ah Mr. Potter sorry about that, well I have put several wards around my shop one being an anti-glamour charm ward, wouldn't be good business if a death eater would waltz in here under a glamour charm now would it?" With that Marcus motioned them to follow him to the back of the shop where he contained his materials. "Now Mr. Potter, unlike Ollivander who is a wand maker, I am a wand crafter." Seeing Harry's puzzled look he further explained. "what that means is that Ollivander will make hundreds upon hundreds of wands and then let the wand choose whomever it is most compatible with. The down side of this is that there can never be a truly compatible wand since they are already premade. To get a wand that is in perfect sync with your magic is where I come in. I allow the witch or wizard in this case to sample each part of the wand, from the outer casing, to the inner magical core. This way it has a much higher chance on being perfectly in tune with yourself, which will allow you to fuel more power and greater accuracy in spell casting."

Harry nodded in understanding wondering why didn't everybody just do it this way. Marcus must of caught his thoughts as he answered the unasked question, "The reason that most magical folk don't do it this way because it is a lot more expensive than Ollivanders and most are just comfortable with what they have."

"Its true Harry they are lot more costly your father was the one who had paid for mine, since the war was going on he wanted to make sure all of his friends had the best possible wand in which to combat Voldemort with." Remus explained with a faraway look obviously remembering his deceased friends. "ah yes James Potter powerful wizard indeed, I am sorry that the bastard had to take him down in the first war." Marcus said and from his face Harry knew he was being sincere.

"Well Mr. Potter lets begin first we need to select the wood for your wand simply move your hand over the samples of wood over here and if the wood recognizes you, you will feel a warmth in your hand. Understand?" Harry nodded and went over to the table where Marcus held the samples of wood, Harry was amazed at the number of samples there must of been over a hundred of them to choose from. Holding out his hand he walked back and forth across the table putting his hand over each sample until finally one on the end felt warm under his touch. The wood was a near black in color with a high glossy finish that almost made it look wet. Harry brought the sample of wood to Marcus who's face couldn't hide the shock at which wood had chosen him. "Black Elm it is then, just to let you know Mr. Potter I have yet to create a wand with that type of wood as its casing it should be rather enjoyable I think. Now if you could please go to the table across from that and repeat the procedure over the various magical cores. Again you should feel a warmth when you reach the right one."

Harry obliged and went over to the other table where he could see heartstrings presumably from a dragon, many different types of furs and hairs from various magical creatures. This time it took much longer as he wandered over each and every single magical core until finally he felt a strong warmth coming from a yellowish liquid that was contained in a small glass container, he was about to bring it back to Marcus but his hand had strayed along the other ingredients and another blast of warmth enveloped his hand as he looked back to where his hand lay he saw what appeared to be several black strands of fur. Bringing both over to Marcus he explained that he had felt warmth from both of them and asked him what that meant.

Marcus was floored first the wood and now two different but powerful magical cores. Collecting himself he explained, "Mr. Potter it is highly unusual to have two different magical cores. The yellowish liquid you are holding is a venom from the tail of a manticore, and the hairs you have belong to none other than the Nundu, a vicious giant looking leopard with highly toxic gas that it releases from its mouth. I can guarantee this wand will be quite powerful when I am through with it but onto the last and final step a focusing stone. What this does it allows your magic to become amplified before it goes to your magical core allowing for a much stronger spell."

"Now focusing stones go from the lowest stone which would be an opal to the highest which of course is a diamond, I can presume that you would be on the higher end of the spectrum so if you could just stick out your hand and I will place the different focusing stones in it. Now when you find the right one you will feel a small bit of your magic flow into the stone." Harry was still in a slight daze wondering how powerful the wand would become but he held out his hand and after only two stones he felt the pull of his magic as Marcus had told him. When he looked down he saw a shady grey almost black diamond in his hand which oddly matched the wood for his wand.

"Ah I knew it would be a diamond and a rare one at that, alright now that we have all of the materials if you could excuse me I will be back in about a half an hour with your newly created wand." As he was about to go to the farthest room in the back Harry called out, "before you make mine would it be possible for my girlfriend to have one created as well." Nymph looked at him for a moment and Harry felt the need to explain.

"Well if Marcus and Remus are right and the wands here are truly more powerful then the ones from Ollivanders you should get one as well. I want to make sure you have the best possible chance at beating anybody that stands in your way." At this statement Nymph ran over to him and hugged him tightly whispering in his ear that he will be getting a special reward for being so thoughtful. There embrace was broken by Marcus who said it shouldn't be a problem and had Tonk's do the same thing Harry had done first with the wood samples, then the magical cores, and finally a focusing stone. When Tonk's was finally done she ended up having an white cedar tree for her wood, the scales of a Ramora, a magically powerful fish found in the Indian Ocean. And finally as a focusing stone a green emerald which on the order of stones would be two behind the diamond in power.

Now with both sets of wand materials in hand Marcus said it would take about an hour and left the three in the main part of the shop where Tonk's was bouncing up and down in happiness thinking about a new wand, while Harry was just watching her with a smile on his face. With a sudden thought he asked Remus if it would be possible for them to visit an armor shop since he wanted to pick up some dragon vests for them all so they would have a little extra defense in case a spell actually managed to hit them.

"Well I know of a couple of places where we could go but probably the best is a shop a little ways from here," Remus said.

"Remus why does it appear that for the best of everything you have to go to Nocturne Alley to get it?" Harry asked.

"Well the most likely reason is because in Nocturne Alley they don't follow the ministry's guidelines which like to limit the power of an individual making sure that they are able to control them. The ministry hates the thought of powerful wizards out there that aren't under there control so everything in Diagon Alley is basically made to make sub par wizards and witches."

"What? Thats absurd, I can't believe we are in a middle of a war and the ministry still tries to make sure the populace is weaker then them." Harry spat out. Thinking about the unjustices of the Ministry always riled Harry up and now was no exception.

"Harry while we are on the topic of the Ministry you had better be careful with your celebrity status a lot of people are looking closely at you and I don't doubt for a second would throw you away to Azkaban if they even had a thought you were growing more powerful then what they or even Dumbledore could control." Remus explained while Tonk's nodded her head thoughtfully seeming to come to the same conclusion.

"He is right Harry, look at Fudge he despises the fact that you and Dumbledore are more powerful then he is and if he had the chance well you remember the dementor issue last year." she said while hoping that would never happen to him. The three talked for awhile more until finally Marcus returned with a huge smile on his face. First he handed Tonk's her wand, she took it in her hands as if it was a priceless artifact and immediately said that she had never felt such power coming from a wand before. Marcus chuckled at the statement obviously pleased by her endorsement. "Now Mr. Potter if you could please." He handed the wand to Harry and upon his touch the wand seemed to vibrate with power in his hand. "Whoah this makes my other wand seem like a childs toy," Harry said exuberantly as he examined every inch of his new wand. The wand itself was entirely black it was 12 inches long and the handle had been carved into dragon with the diamond at the base inside of its opened mouth.

"Well what are you waiting for try them out," Marcus said with a touch of impatience in his voice as he wanted to see the final results. Tonk's went first and unleashed a reductor curse toward a blank wall effectively reducing it to rubble as the white light impacted it. Tonks was shocked if she had tried to do that with her other wand she might of put a decent sized hole in it but certaintly wouldn't bring down the whole wall. "Ah from your shocked expression you usually wouldn't of had that happen." Marcus said obviously enjoying himself.

"Now if you could Mr. Potter but please refrain yourself from that spell since I am afraid my building might not absorb the shock of the spell." Harry complied and merely cast a lumos which effectively blinded all. The light blasted forth from his wand as if a supernova suddenly enveloped the room blinding all. "Holy shit," Harry replied trying to rub the light from his eyes noticing the others were copying his actions each trying to blink away the giant ball of light that had emenated from his wand. Marcus laughed loudly at Harry's statement, he always loved when new customers tried there new wands and were amazed at what a difference it could make.

"Well I do believe that your wands seem to be well suited to each of you," Harry and Tonks could only nod in response still in a state of shock. "now I would also suggest having a wand holster that can strap to your arm and also one for your leg where you can keep your original. Not many people try checking a person for two wands so make the best out of that." After grabbing the wand holsters for himself and Tonk's plus another one for Remus, Harry paid for the wands while Tonk's tried to protest saying she had plenty of money. Harry ended the argument by solidly kissing her while paying Marcus while she was distracted from the kiss. Remus then led them to the armor shop where Harry purchased 3 sets of dragonhide battle robes plus 3 sets of chest armor also made of dragonhide. Harry reasoned the more protection you have the better off you will be so money was no concern even when the bill showed 5000 galleons for everything.

With this finally done it appeared to be time ro leave but fate it seems wasn't done with Harry just yet. As they were leaving the armor shop a sharp pull from Remus dragged them back inside. "What the hell is wrong with you Remus," Tonks stated about to continue until Remus closed her mouth shut with his hand while pointing out the window. Harry looked outside and was shocked to see 3 deatheaters in full dress attire marching down the alleyway towards them. Harry made to go outside to confront them but Remus kept a firm grip on his shoulder. "Listen Harry I am not saying that they shouldn't be taken out but not by you and not now." Harry was about to protest but Remus continued in a firm tone. "Listen to me Harry when I say you are not ready for a battle like that, you got lucky in the Ministry there should of been no way that you and your friends lasted as long as you did. You were lucky that we came at the right time, Deatheaters are vicious and very effective duelers, Voldemort himself teaches them to show no mercy and go for the kill. If they hadn't been under orders to get that prophecy I have no doubt that each one of you would of either been captured or killed, and besides if you were to go out there now how long would you think it would take before one of his lackeys contacts him saying that you are here in Nocturne Alley above all places just ready for the picking."

Harry after hearing that wanted to protest thinking that Remus was just belittling him but stopped before he could thinking about that night. It had been true most of the time they got lucky by sneaking around and catching them off guard this would be face to face and he knew the werewolf had a point. With a silent nod signalling he understood Remus told them to wait until the deatheaters pass and then immediately apparate back to Potter Home. It took a couple of minutes since it appeared that the deatheaters were quite enjoying harassing people that were not quick enough to get out of there way. Harry saw one witch who was covered in nasty boils wailing in pain before a jet of green light and the cry of _Avada Kedavra _silenced her screams forever. After they had left Remus signalled to them and as soon as they got across the anti-apparition ward upon the shop each apparated to the safety of Potter Home.

A/N- I know what you must be angry at me for not getting into the action and have Harry kick some Deatheater ass but I have a good reason not to. I am under the impression that DeathEaters are some of the best duellers out there with the lack of morality and the ability to use the dark arts liberally I just cannot picture Harry going out there with his limited training and doing anything but getting himself hurt or captured.

Concerning the wands I had looked up what each type of wood was for as well as each creature. For Harry the Elm tree represents a noble mind also generous and a born leader. His magical cores I wanted to do something different everyone seems to have basilisk or phoenix so I went with the manticore and Nundu both powerfully magical animals and also dangerous, since we all know Harry can be plenty dangerous if he wants to be. As for Tonks wand, Cedar represents confidence as well as a little impatient. The Ramora scales again I just like to break off a bit from the norm. As for Remus's wand well I will let you guess and I will post the answer on the next chapter.

So again Review if you want, Flame me if you want to as well again just try to have some constructive criticism in there as well. Well until next chapter.


	4. Transformations and Tutors

It had been a couple of days since they had went to Nocturne Alley for there wands, and in this time Harry had concentrated solely on perfecting his spellwork with his new wand. He needed to know how to control the amount of magic he put into it, it was a difficult task trying to control his magic but he knew it needed to be done after the disaster he had caused his first day back. He had just wanted to grab a book off of the shelf in the library so he summoned it with his wand not thinking about how powerful he was and also the power his new wand could handle. Suffice it to say he was surprised as the book rocketed toward him like a bullet making him dive out of the way sending the book sailing out the window and finally landing in the middle of the lake in the backyard. Knowing he needed help on this he asked Astlan since he seemed knowledgable of most magic and who better to ask then a memory form of one of the greatest wizards who ever lived.

Astlans advice had been simple but created another problem, Astlan had told him that he would need to view his magical core so he could see how much magic he put into a spell normally and then adjust that to the requirements he needed. When told Harry had informed him that he hadn't been able to reach his magical core since he seemed to keep running into a barrier around it. Astlan was puzzled with this and asked Harry to call Remus over to do a diagnostic check on his magical abilities. Harry found Remus as usual in the library but this time he noticed the book that Remus was reading. It was one of the few dark arts books that he had picked up in Sirius Vault. "Hey Remus whats going on?" Harry asked mildly watching the werewolf jump in shock. Harry knew he must of been truly absorbed in the book since usually Remus knew if somebody had entered the same room as him because of his heightened senses. "Bloody hell Harry don't sneak up on me like that." Remus said his hand over his heart trying to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry didn't know you were so involved in a book, so how is it so far?" Harry asked intrigued he hadn't gone through any of the books yet since he was working on his wandwork and decided he better learn control before even attempting anything powerful like the dark arts. "Well I must admit that I thought it would be much worse, most of these spells while gruesome and dangerous in the wrong hands, don't seem too harmful to your psyche."

"Well thats good but I have a question for you while I guess Astlan does he wanted to see if you could run a diagnostic spell on my magical abilities."

Remus looked at him oddly for a moment and said he could but for what reason. Harry explained about how he had tried to look at his magical core but it kept on hitting a barrier before he could reach it. "Well I am guessing that somebody had placed a magical wall if you will around your magical core for what reason I am not sure since it hasn't been limiting your magic from what I can see and the only problem is viewing it."

"Probably Dumbledore again since he was the one who had initially put the blocks on my magic." Harry replied angrily wondering how much that old man had really meddled in his life. "I would have to agree on you on that one, well I don't think I will need to use a diagnostic charm since we seem to know the problem but sadly I don't have the knowledge to remove something like that."

"Well do you know anybody that could?" Harry asked hoping there was somebody besides Dumbledore that could remove it. "Well I would say one of the tutors that Sirius had mentioned should be capable of removing that."

Harry had completely forgotten about the tutors since he had been so excited about his wand but now he knew he needed to contact them as soon as possible since his learning on how to control his magic and thus how to learn more powerful spells depended on it. "Damn I completly forgot Remus do you think we could look through them and pick some I really need to get this block off if I want to learn the dark arts."

"Sure I can get the list of them right now, but on a side note I believe that you and Tonk's should take the animagus revealing potion today since I want to make sure you learn that as soon as possible." Harry readily agreed to it excited about what his form would be. "Alright I need to go get Tonk's I wonder where she is?" Harry knew Tonk's could be anywhere in the huge castle so instead of spending hours searching he came up with a better idea. "_Fawkes could you come here?" _Harry asked within his mind and within a couple of seconds a flash of fire indictated that Harry's companion had arrived.

"_Yes Harry how can I help you?" _Fawkes asked while perched on his shoulder. "_Well we need to take the animagus potion and I have no idea where Tonk's has went to, would it be possible for you to find her and bring her here?" _Harry asked while stroking Fawkes along his head letting his hand glide down until he met Fawkes tail feathers. "_I can certainly do that, I believe I saw her from my roost by the lake." _With that Fawkes disapeared into a ball of fire and took off presumably towards the lake.

"Well Fawkes is getting Tonk's so will you be able to get the list and the potion?" Remus agreed and left the library to his room where he had placed the briefcase after they had returned from there shopping. While both his phoenix and Remus gone Harry sat where Remus had been and pulled up the book that he had been reading. It was the one titled "_Combat spells for the up and coming Dark wizard", _knowing he had a little while before Remus returned and he didn't have a clue when Fawkes would be back with Tonks he began to page through the book stopping at different curses throughout. Some of the curses after seeing the effects made him feel slightly ill, while others seemed perfect for his task like the rupturing curse which shot out a beam of violet light which when impacted ruptured any organ it was aimed at usually causing death, instantly if targeted at the heart or brain. Another one the incineration curse would set the target on fire and wouldn't be exinguished until the fire had consumed them whole. Both curses seemed to intrigue him so he studied the incantations and the wand movements but knew he wouldn't be able to use any of them until he got control of his magic.

As Harry was just finishing memorizing the wand movements for the incineration curse a female voice broke the silence in the room, "Bloody bird doesn't even give me a bit of warning. No he just grabs whatever he likes and poofs them to destinations unknown." Tonk's voice echoed in the libary causing Harry to turn around and immediately started laughing as Tonk's was trying to verbally insult Fawkes who only trilled once in obvious displeasure before hitting her head with one of his wings before he disapeared into the orange flames. "_Next time you go get the loud mouth." _Was his companions reply causing Harry to snort loudly with mirth. "And I can bet that phoenix ride was your doing Mr. Potter." Tonk's said while giving him a fixed look that was eerily similiar to his former transfiguration teacher.

"Well you see, uhh I didn't know where you were and I didn't want to spend hours trying to find you here so I just asked Fawkes to help thats all," He said hoping that would at least help his case, he knew Tonks could be quite dangerous if provoked. Tonks merely glared at him while mumbling under her breath that she would get him back for that. She had been simply gazing at the lake totally at peace until a flash of fire, a firm grip of a birds talons and then another flash and there she was in the library. She really wasn't angry just annoyed that her peacefulness was broken by a bird even if it was a great way to get around it still annoyed her.

"Well since you sent your phoenix to come and get me I can only assume you have something important to say?" Tonks asked now in a much calmer tone seeming to be over the little escapade with Fawkes at least for the moment. "Yeah I needed you because we have to take the animagus potion, Remus is bringing it down right now." Harry said relieved that Tonks wasn't upset.

This seemed to be all that Tonks needed before launching herself at Harry hugging him tightly wondering what form she would take. She assumed that she would have an easier time with the transformation being a metamorph and all she was used to using her magic to change her shape at will and figured this would be following the same lines. It was during this time Remus had returned and saw the two lovebirds hugging, "_Hmm I wonder what for this time," _he mused to himself before letting out a slight cough to announce his arrival. The two broke apart and looked at him eagerly obviously impatient to see there forms.

"Well what would you like to do first select your tutors or take the potion," Remus asked. "Forget the tutors Moony and give us those damn vials," Tonks said her impatience showing greatly in front of the usual calm and patient werewolf. "Fine have it your way, now this potion if you have an animagus form will change you into that form for about a minute allowing you a small taste of what it feels like to become that specific animal. That way it is easier to transform the following times as you can concentrate on the feelings and senses of your specific animal."

Remus then opened up the briefcase and pulled out two light bluish potions. "Since we really don't know what forms you will be I suggest we do this outside." Harry and Tonks agreed and soon they found themselves out in the backyard overlooking the lake. "Well ladies first," Harry said while handing one of the potions to Tonk's and taking the other for himself. Tonk's gave a nervous smile before downing the entire potion in a gulp. "Ewww they could of made it at least taste better." She complained before a light green glow emanated from her body. Harry and Remus watched as Tonk's body began to glow brighter as the potion took effect and almost in an instant Nymphadora Tonks was gone and in its place was a silver colored fox. The fox seemed to be puzzled at first obviously getting used to its new form and senses. It tried taking a step towards Harry but fell face first as she definitely wasn't used to using four legs to walk with. Harry noticed that unlike usual foxes found around here whose coats were usually a deep red Tonks was a stunning silver which seemed to shine brightly in the sunlight. Also her markings which were typically black in color were a light blue. Her eyes were where Harry knew it was his girlfriend, she had violet eyes which is unheard of in foxes but Harry attributed it to her metamorph capabilities combining with her animagus. Soon the potions effect ended and Tonks was back to her original form bouncing up and down like a cheerleader on speed. She was positively giddy in excitement she didn't even really know what animal she was except she had silver fur and was obviously four legged.

"So what was I," Tonks said still unable to get the excitement out of her voice. Harry laughed at her antics while explaining that she was a silver colored fox with light blue marking and violet eyes. This proclamation only made Tonk's even more happy as she gushed on about how she loved foxes being so cute and seemingly playful. Harry couldn't agree more definitely a match for his girlfriend.

"Well Harry I believe its your turn." Remus said and without a seconds notice Harry drained the potion. Tonks had been right the potion did taste disgusting but Harry's mind was soon taken off that as he felt his body change. Within a moment he was gazing up at Tonk's and Remus who both looked happy at the outcome. Harry noticed he could see them a lot clearer, hell he could even see individual hairs on each of there heads. He swung his head around and noticed everything was a lot sharper it was as if looking at everything with a pair of binoculars. Harry's first surprise came when he tried to move his arm and noticed a wing had taken its place. The wing appeared massive it was easily over 3 feet in length and a deep bronzish brown in color. Harry concluded he must be a bird of some kind although he didn't know the type as only being able to see his wings and also his talons which seemed extroadinarily powerful as he dug deep within the earth with barely any effort on his part. Thinking of him being a bird gave him a feeling of bliss knowing that once he mastered his form he would be able to fly anytime he wanted. Too soon at least in Harry's opinion he was back to his old self with Tonk's hugging him once again saying that he was gorgeous.

"Well I knew I was a bird do you know what kind?" Harry asked.

"Well from what I could tell I would say you were a rather impressive looking golden eagle." Remus said proud of him. Harry had heard of the Golden Eagle it was one of the larger birds on the planet with bronze and brown plumage and a dark golden head, he had to admit he was very impressed with his form. "Harry thats not all well your markings well they kind of single you out." Tonks explained that he looked like the typical golden eagle except for two things. First his eyes were the same color as before a brilliant emerald green, but the next totally caught him off guard. It seemed that stupid scar would haunt him forever as they had told him it was white in color standing out from the dark golden color of his head. "Well I guess I can't complain at least I will be able to fly now." He said wondering on when they could begin training. He wanted to feel what it was like flying for a bird, he loved flying with a broom but he could only imagine how much better it would be not depending on a stick to remain up in the air.

"Congratulations to both of you." Remus said patting Harry on the back and smiling warmly at Tonks. "Well since that is taken care of and we shouldn't try another transformation in a couple of days since your body has to recover a bit from the first transformation we should select the tutors for Harry." Harry and Tonks agreed and they went back to the library where Remus had left the list. Harry was shocked when he saw the list, he knew Sirius was being well serious about him training but even Harry was surprised at the effort his Godfather put into setting this up. There must of been over 20 different tutors ranging from a transfiguration expert to a sword trainer which Harry knew he would have to contact. He wanted to be able to use Astlan effectively if he ever had to. He even saw an occlumency/legilemency teacher. Sirius knew the lessons with Snape had been a disaster so Harry thought this was his way of making sure Harry's body as well as mind was protected. After discussing for a long length of time which would be the best course in regards to teachers with Remus and Tonks Harry had narrowed it down to six. A professional duelist who had won over 10 first place medals in various dueling championships across the globe. A charms expert, a transfiguration genius who was reportedly the only one besides Dumbledore that could animate and transfigure practically anything and make it an offensive weapon. He also selected the occlumency teacher, he hadn't had any visions for a couple of months but Harry didn't want to take the chance of Voldemort getting into his head anymore then he already was. A dark arts teacher which Sirius assured was in no way connected to Voldemort and the last one of course was the sword instructor.

The plan was to switch tutors every 6 months with the exception of the dark arts master as well as the sword instructor since Harry believed these two above all else would be vital in his fight. After the first six Harry selected the next 4 which would be contacted and told they would be needed around March if everything went well. These tutors included an ancient/blood magic expert since Harry wanted to know exactly what had been protecting him from Voldemort and if it was true with Harry's blood within Voldemort the effect was cancelled. He also selected a politics tutor since he needed to have a more firm grasp about how the ministry worked. To finish the list off he selected a medical tutor since he knew he was in for a tough time and needed to know how to heal a wound immediately since there would be no Madam Pomfrey to save his ass this time, and finally a potions master which hopefully would allow him to gain a bit more knowledge on the subject as Snapes method of teaching was just instructions on the blackboard.

Harry hoped that these tutors would be able to at least get him a little closer to Voldemorts level even though he knew it would still be extremely difficult even with tutors slamming his mind with advanced magic. Voldemort had over 50 years on him and undoubtedly had more knowledge of the dark arts and most magic than anyone on this planet. Remus agreed with his thoughts when he had told him but promised that he would be there every step of the way. Tonks as well promised to stand beside Harry, she had even given up her auror position so she could spend more time with Harry training. It had been difficult decision but Tonks knew that if she were to learn everything that Harry would be she would need to stay there constantly and she didn't want Harry to go through with this alone so she wouldn't have time for her auror responsiblities. Remus said he would contact the tutors immediately and hopefully would be there by next week allowing Harry a bit of a reprieve before being set to an obviously grueling task.

The next week passed by smoothly with Harry and Tonks spending much of the time together becoming even closer. They would spend hours flying around on the quidditch pitch where Harry was definitely in his element flying circles around Tonks as he felt the rush of being in the air. One setback however was the reports of the numerous death eater attacks. The aurors seemed hard pressed to mount a capable defense against them and Harry could understand why. From Tonks description even with the added training aurors were still severely handicapped when dealing with them. They always seemed to only want to stun the death eaters which accomplished nothing since a simple ennervate would bring the death eater back into the game. It was just another reason Harry needed to train hard and overcome Voldemort also on his list was taking out Fudge since it appeared he was only helping the death eaters by limiting auror numbers and limiting there budget as well. Harry figured he was getting paid to make sure the community was weak since he remembered seeing Lucius Malfoy being quite close to the minister and even with Lucius in Azkaban there were plenty of other death eaters with money to bribe Fudge with. And concerning Azkaban Harry thought it was only a matter of time before Voldemort broke in there and regained his former death eaters, he knew Lucius was one of his inner circle and with Voldemort fully powered and only dementors guarding the prison it would be like taking candy from a baby. He didn't know it yet but that was exactly what Voldemort was planning to do.

With the week over and the tutors scheduled to make there appearance by portkey, which Harry had provided them with, he was thinking how much closer to his animagus transformation he had gotten well at least farther along then Tonks. It seemed that her metamorph capabilities didn't help her quite as much as she thought as she was only able to transfigure one of her arms making it become a leg. Harry had progressed farther being able to now change both his arms into wings and was starting to work on transforming his feet into talons. Remus said that your arms and legs were the easiest to transform as you can see the transformation take place the hardest was your head and body. It went a lot better with Remus helping them both since he had experience in the process while helping Sirius, James, and the rat. He said they should have it mastered within a couple of months which was impressive seeing as they had taken over 2 years for them. Harry's thoughts were disrupted as a bright flash occurred and standing before him were his tutors all looking around either apprehensively because of not knowing where exactly they were. Harry had been vague in his letters just saying it was his ancestral home. The others were looking around the library in astonishment wondering what kind of books the many shelves contained. Harry got up from his chair and went over to greet them.

The first one he met was his dark arts teacher, Michael Harwood. He looked to be around 50 years old, his dark brown hair beginning to have a tinge of grey in it. He had piercing blue eyes that immediately showed vast amounts of intelligence as well as a cunning mind. To the left of him was his charms tutor, Melanie Heathrow a world renowned charms mistress who had been an apprentice to Professor Flitwick himself. She had long black hair, with warm brown eyes and a friendly smile as he shook hands with her. After that he came to his sword instructor, Dean Menning, a legendary swordsman in his own right. Harry noticed that he never seemed to let his hand stray far from his sword which was strapped to his right side, even after shaking hands with Harry it immediately returned to the hilt of the sword ready to use in an instant if needed. He surprised Harry as he thought Dean would be bigger then he was but he was only about an inch or two taller and seemingly very wiry which in sword play could prove to be an advantage as he could dodge others attacks quite easily and slip in under there guard to finish them off.

After his sword instructor he came to his dueling instructor and transfiguration tutor who seemed to be talking animatedly with eachother, showing signs of obviously knowing eachother previously. His dueling instructor was Calvin Hobbs, he looked to be the youngest of the tutors around mid twenties Harry guessed. His face had a long scar across it going from the top left side of his face diagonally to his lower right side ending near his chin, he informed Harry it had happened in a duel and by the time he had gotten to a healer it was all they could do to repair the damage but the scar would remain. He didn't seem to mind said it was a reminder to him to always keep his guard up as it happened when he had been gloating about his win when an obviously undefeated opponent got the better of him. Next in line was his transfiguration teacher, Carl Eggerts who was the oldest of them all with a long grayish black hair and a short goatee, and finally to finish it off he met his Occlumency and Legilimency teacher Holly Unders, she had a no nonsense face which reminded him of Mcgonagall, she greeted him warmly if not a bit reserved obviously waiting for his lessons to be better aquainted with him. After greeting all of them he asked if they would want to be shown to there rooms to settle in, they agreed and so Harry set off to the second floor where there bedrooms were located. Each of them were pleased with there rooms and said they would settle in for now, Harry told them they were free to wander anywhere they please on the grounds and that he would have his house elf come and get them for dinner since there lessons wouldn't start until tommorow.

With this completed Harry went outside where he saw Tonks and Remus dueling against eachother making sure there instincts remained sharp. Tonks seemed to be losing to the aged werewolf as she had the problem with being impatient firing off multiple powerful spells at the beginning so she would wear herself out, where Remus had only dodged or put up shields for himself waiting for her to tire. As he sensed her spells slowing he immediately went on the offensive layering two spells together a glacius spell that transformed the ground around her to a thin sheet of ice followed by a bludgeoning hex. So as Tonks was trying not to slip on the ice she failed to notice the blue beam connect to her midsection sending her flying across the yard. Remus didn't give her a moment to collect herself as he casted a stupefy knocking her out.

"Great job Remus." Harry said walking up to them as Remus awoke Tonks who looked upset that she lost.

"I didn't do much, just waited for an oppurtunity." Tonks still was sour that she lost she had thought it would be a piece of cake taking down the older man. She was quicker and seemed to have more magical power. When she vocalized her thoughts Remus wore an amused grin. "Tonks that was your problem you had lost even before the duel was started, you underestimated your opponent one who has seen you fight before and knows your strategy. I knew you were impatient and fire most of your high powered spells at the beginning so I simply saved my strength by dodging or putting up a shield to deflect them and waiting for you to tire. After I saw you tiring I simply switched my tactics confusing you while giving me the advantage by having near full magical reserves while yours were depleted."

"He's right Tonks but thats what this practice dueling was for, so you can learn from your mistakes but I am proud of you Remus has a lot of experience plus his added abilities with him being a werewolf." Harry said helping Tonks to her feet and giving her a light kiss on the lips. "well I came out here to tell you that our tutors have arrived and are being settled in as we speak."

Remus and Tonks both looked excited at hearing this obviously wanting to learn as much as they could. Harry told them they were just going to wander around for awhile until it was dinner time. To kill the time Harry challenged Remus to a duel since Tonks would need a day to recover her magical energy and Remus was still near full being as he only casted minor shield spells and simple curses, and charms.

Both men stood about 10 yards away from eachother and bowed slightly and took there dueling positions. Harry had his right foot forward and his left behind it bent at an angle to maintain balance. Remus on the other hand crouched nearer to the ground with his wand pointed to the ground which would stop any disarming spells as they would hit his upper arm and not be able to touch his wand. Tonks signalled the begining of the match and neither man moved for a moment obviously gauging the others skill and coming up with a plan to come on top. Harry was the first to move sending a reductor curse near the werewolfs feet which exploded the earth making a huge hole making the werewolf jump to the left, while in the air he shot an incendio curse at Harry who dove to the ground allowing the fire to pass above his head harmlessly, they both got up and once again went into there dueling stances, waiting for the other to show a weakness so they could exploit it.

They circled eachother slowly closing the space between them until they were only a couple of yards apart. At this both of them sprang into action Harry sending out a stupefy, followed by a cry of Petrificus Totalis. Remus dodged the stunning spell and threw up a protego to absorb the binding curse. Remus then shot a series of long ropes at Harry which he managed to avoid except one which wrapped around his leg tripping him as he had tried to dodge. He threw up a shield as he felt himself falling and was glad he did as he saw a barrage of spells leaving Remus's wand hoping to take advantage. His shield managed to absorb or deflect every curse except a cutting curse which caught him in his left arm slicing it open letting blood flow out freely. Grabbing his left arm and grimacing in pain he knew he was in trouble, Remus had a lot more knowledge of spells as well not being injured at all. Harry thought for a minute as the werewolf was approaching cautiously his wand stretched out ready to strike. With an ingenious idea Harry lept to his feet and thought of a happy memory which involved him with Tonks as they been flying and called out _Expecto Patronum _summoning his patronus who shot towards Remus.

Remus who had been waiting for Harry to act never suspected this trick and threw his arms up instinctively as the stag ran towards him colliding with him and passing through without harm. This was all Harry needed to send a stunner and just to make sure another body bind. Both spells hit the werewolf in the chest as he hadn't recovered from the surprise of Harry's spell. He fell flat on his face knocked out and completely paralyzed. Tonks ran up to Harry cheering as she ran up to him and gave him a long well deserved kiss for defeating Remus. "That was brilliant Harry he never saw your patronus coming he was in complete shock." Tonks said while shoving her wand towards his arm and healing the cut he had there. "Thank you Nymph." Harry said giving her a hug before walking over to Remus and reviving him.

Remus awoke and grinned at Harry, "Very clever Harry I never would of expected that and I threw up my arms giving you a clear shot. I am impressed."

"And so are we," A voice came from behind them where they saw all of the tutors standing there wearing amused faces having come out as Harry had shot his patronus at Remus. "Yes very unorthodox move there Potter, I see you have some talent thinking on your feet it should be a fun dueling against you." Calvin said approvingly. "but we are going to need to work on your spell list as I saw several missed oppurtunities on both your sides which if you had known the proper spell would of ended the match quickly, but that is the reason I am here of course to make sure you don't miss those."

"Thank you Calvin I know I am going to need all of your help if I want to come out on top and I know its going to take a lot of work." Harry said holding onto Tonks as they walked towards the house again his tutors following at his side. "I would say so Mr. Potter if you are indeed going to go up against the dark lord known as Voldemort you are going to need to up your arsenal greatly. I am going to need to make sure you have a firm grasp on the dark arts at both using them and recognizing them so you can deal with them, since some you will need to use a specific shield to stop them while others such as the unforgivables will need to either have something intercept them or you getting your ass out of the way." Michael informed him. Harry knew he was right as he had felt the sting of the cruciatus enough times to know he didn't want to feel that one again. With this they all went into the house where Tracy had outdone herself and made a marvelous dinner for them all. After eating and getting to know eachother a bit better Harry bid them a goodnight and said he would see them in the morning at 7 to start his training. After he and Tonks made there way to there room they both shed off there clothes while kissing hungrily knowing that tommorow they probably wouldn't have the energy after there day to make love so they made up for the lost time and fell asleep in eachothers arms. _"I feel like I might have a shot after all." _Was Harry's final thought before sleep overtook him.\

A/N-And so ends the chapter I hope you enjoyed the fight scene at the end. Harry didn't use anything stronger since he still needs to learn control of his magic and he didn't want to hurt Remus at all. Next chapter will be training with the tutors, more on the animagus transformations and finally Voldemort will make an appearance.

Thank you for those of you who had reviewed I am glad you are liking it so far.

Again review if you like to either way I will be finishing this story as I see so many that start off great but are never completed. I personally hate that so I will make sure this one gets finished. Until next time then.


	5. Lessons and revelations

That night while Harry slept another figure was preparing one of the biggest breakouts in wizarding history. Voldemort had just finished the touches on his plans on freeing his inner members as well as gain a large number of followers. Although he hated to admit he needed as many wizards as he could get. His numbers were low much lower than the first war and he couldn't allow Lucius and Dolohov's experience go to waste in that prison. "_No," _He thought that wouldn't do it all. So he had summoned his remaining death eaters and told them about his plan. If all went well he would regain his former deatheaters, plus add a large amount of wizards into his group. With the option of death or servitude in his army he assumed many of the prisoners would side with him, plus he would gather one of his most powerful allies, the dementors. The ministry was foolish he thought. Believing that such a dark creature would ever obey there command. They only served because it was the best source for them to gain a good meal, that is until Voldemort made his proposition. A countless supply of muggles to feed upon, and he wouldn't just limit them to drain there happiness away, no he would allow them the thing they desired above all else, the soul. The soul of a muggle or wizard made no difference to a dementor and he could care less about the stupid little muggles in fact he relished the thought of seeing hundreds upon hundreds of dementors sweeping down into a village unnoticed until it was to late for any of them.

Things seemed to be going his way for once after that disaster at the ministry that is. Even the thoughts of that night boiled his blood. "_A whole year of planning wasted by that old fool and of course Harry Potter. " _The boy was beginning to annoy him even more than he previously thought, he was a constant reminder to his failures. Each and every plan that he had concerning Harry Potter had failed abysmally and he didn't have a clue why. He had always been a masterful planner, patient, cunning, and vicious. All of his plans before Harry Potter was involved usually went off without a hitch, but something about that boy threw him off track. It was during this time of thinking Voldemort had an epiphany. He had wasted to much time and to many valuable resources trying to kill the boy and all that it had gotten him was a major headache and half his forces in Azkaban as well as being viewed as weaker then he actually was with the public constantly hearing about his downfalls at the hands of a boy it was only hurting him by continuing after him. "_Well no more,"_ He thought. He would leave Harry Potter be for now. His day would come but first he needed to gain a stronger foothold in the wizarding community. He still remembered the prophecy but until that time where they would meet he would be busy. "_He might be able to save himself but what about the wizarding community, they can't always assume a little boy will come and save them_. _I will remind them why they are scared to say my name, why even the thought of my power would have them screaming for the hills." _Harry Potter or not Voldemort would succeed and the world would tremble on there knees in front of him.

His musings were cut short as Bellatrix entered his chamber and bowed before him kissing the hem of his robes. "My Lord we are ready to begin the raid on Azkaban," She said a maniacal glint in her eyes obviously itching to cause some pain. "Good Bella tell them that we will leave in exactly in one hour. Tonight all the world shall remember that I am still here and I shall never go away." Voldemort dismissed her and went into his private study to prepare. He shed his black robes and put a dragon hide vest underneath it. He knew the illusion was to appear invulnerable even if he wasn't at that part yet it would come soon he could almost taste his immortality. So after putting on his armor he put his robe back on hiding the dragon hide from view completely. Grabbing his wand he made his way out to the front of the building where his deatheaters awaited him. They bowed before him awaiting his orders. He took his time gazing at them, he had about 40 death eaters in front of him. He knew they were strong, he himself had made sure of that by teaching them the blackest of the dark arts. He had made sure that each one of them would be able to take on at least 2 aurors by themselves in a battle, he drilled them day and night hardly giving them a break at all. If he saw one that wasn't performing at the level he thought he could be well the cruciatus curse was always a great motivator, and if that failed he would duel him. This served two purposes to Voldemort, it allowed him to show the rest of the death eaters his immense strength by casting the most gruesome and painful curses he had at his disposal at the unfortunate soul that was at the end of his wand, and the second it made them work ten times harder as none of them wanted to be the next one to face there master.

"My loyal Death Eaters tonight is the night we shall break into Azkaban and free our brethren from the ministry's clutches." At this a cheer went up from the crowd. "We shall also free the remaining prisoners, I want them to be gathered in front of me after we had taken Azkaban. They will be given a choice to serve under me and attain riches and glory or they shall die a most gruesome death. I do not want to hear about any of you who would disobey my orders. Bring them to me unharmed, the guards you can kill as you wish, but the prisoners are to remain safe." He waited for a moment allowing the news to sink in he gave it some time because even if they were strong some of them he knew weren't all that bright. "Now we shall also bring our allies, the dementors back into our fold. I will be meeting with them before we enter Azkaban and make sure they have left the prison before we enter. They will be summoned back after the prisoners have made there choice and those who don't follow me will have there souls removed as part of the bargain I am going to make with them."

"Tonight we shall put fear the fear back into the wizarding world, let them know the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort have returned and they shall never go away." He shouted causing the death eaters to start a bit of a frenzy. "_Merlin that was easy," _he thought. He had always been a persuasive person able to use his words to gain many things in his life, but even this was almost to easy. As long as they got to kill and torture they didn't seem to care what he did.

_"Just easier to control them I guess," _With this thought he told them where to apparate. It was a small rocky island around a mile away from the prison. This would allow him to get close enough so he could summon the dementors and put his plan into action. He had already sent a team there who should be done taking down the inner wards leaving the outer ones intact since if they were to be taken down an alarm would be sent to the ministry and he wanted to have full control over the island by that time. With a multitude of cracks the Death Eaters vanished leaving Lord Voldemort who smiled at the thought that this was his first step in reclaiming his power before without a sound he left his home headed towards the prison.

The next morning Harry woke up at around 6 and found himself wrapped snugly around Tonks which brought a smile to his face. _"A guy can get really use to this," _He thought before gently unwrapping himself from her and making his way to the shower. After a nice hot shower he made his way back to his room and to no surprise Tonks was still sleeping. It seemed to always go this way with Harry waking up first and having to use everything he had to get his girlfriend out of bed. "Tonks you got to get up." Harry said lightly shaking her shoulder which served to do nothing as she buried herself deeper into the blankets. "I don't wanna" was her mumbled reply.

"Come on Tonks its quarter after 6 and our lessons start at 7 you have to get up." Harry said grabbing onto the blankets and yanking them off of her amidst her protests. "Come on Harry just 15 more minutes then I will get up I can get ready in a half an hour please," She said truly sounding pathetic in her attempt at a little more rest. "No way last time you pulled that move you slept for another 2 hours by repeating that over and over its not working this time." He always had to be the adult in the morning since Tonks was the definition of a night owl. She absolutely loathed mornings. With a lot of muttering and cursing she finally managed to get up and make her way groggily to the bathroom to take a shower in hopes that would wake her up. While she was doing this Harry got dressed for the day. Knowing that his first lesson was in dueling he selected a pair of shorts and a plain white shirt. After 10 minutes of waiting Tonks finally came out of the bathroom and looked to be a lot more awake then before she went in. She was wrapped in a towel with her dark brown hair still wet from the shower. She always changed back into her natural form at night when they were alone but would change it back to her usual pink self the moment she walked out of there room. After spending another ten minutes in the closet trying to find something to wear she came out wearing a pair of blue shorts and one of his T-shirts she had gotten him. He only raised an eyebrow at her choice of shirts and grabbed onto her hand. She stopped for a moment and immediately changed her look into the one people were used to seeing.

After this they made there way downstairs where they found Remus in the dining room as well as there dueling instructor Calvin. The other tutors were able to sleep later since there next lesson wouldn't begin until 9 giving them two hours a piece with each tutor. As they sat down and grabbed some toast to eat since they didn't want to eat anything filling having to excercise after this and not wanting to puke they noticed both Calvin and Remus reading the Daily Prophet with grim expressions on there faces.

"Whats wrong?" Harry asked wondering if it had been another death eater raid last night. Remus set down his paper and answered, "Voldemort attacked Azkaban last night and freed his inner circle that we managed to put away." Harry knew something like this would of happened but it still didn't make it any less easier to take but it seemed Remus wasn't done.

"Also it appears that he has gained a large number of death eaters as well as gained back the dementors. I think that Voldemort gave the prisoners a choice to either serve him or have there souls sucked out from the dementors. Obviously few were inclined to argue with him." He said in a flat tone.

"How many died," Harry asked he knew he couldn't do anything at the moment but he wanted to be informed. "30 prisoners were given the kiss and all the guards that were stationed there were killed by various spells." this time Calvin was the one who supplied the answer to Harry.

"Well enough of this depressing talk. We can't change what happened we can only hopefully learn from it and try not to let it happen again. Now I have been up to your dueling room and I must say I am impressed it should have everything we need. I see you two both are ready for some fun, so lets get a move on." Calvin said motioning them to follow him but he didn't bring them up to the third level where the dueling room was located he had brought them outside. "Now I bet you are wondering why we are here correct." Seeing two nods in affirmation he continued. "Well before we start dueling we need to make sure you are nice and limber and also to make sure you are in shape. A lot of people don't believe that being in shape counts for anything in a duel but those that think that way most of the time end up on there ass knocked out. So every morning we are going to spend a half an hour doing various excercises. First we will do some stretches to allow us to loosen up our muscles, then 5 laps around your house to improve your stamina so you will be able to last longer in a fight. The stretching will help in your ability to dodge spells since it is much more effective to dodge a spell then to put up a shield to block it also saves a lot on your magic."

So this is how the first half an hour went and by the end Harry had to admit it to himself he wasn't as in shape as he thought. He knew he wasn't completely out of shape but if that workout left him winded he would hate to see what a long duel with somebody would take out of him. Tonks seemed to be a bit better obviously used to the excercise from going through the auror training which was based on a lot of physical excercise. After this the three of them made there way up to the dueling room where Calvin instructed them to sit down while he explained some basics in dueling and after that he would teach them spells that would come in handy. He said they actually wouldn't be dueling one another for at least a couple of weeks which surprised Harry at first until he heard Calvin's reasoning. "Harry right now you dueling against me would achieve nothing but probably make you resent me since when I duel I take every one seriously and I need to make sure you are capable of throwing off the majority of spells I use and also a more potent shield then a protego since that blocks only simple hexes and curses something that I rarely do."

After this Calvin had both of them demonstrate every spell they knew so he knew where to proceed. Obviously Tonks had more knowledge of spells than Harry did and knew several different shields ranging from a simple protego to a complex shield that encompassed her whole body and when a spell struck the shield it was sent back at the caster at twice its speed. She said that it had been only taught to aurors and was very draining if held up for a long period of time. Calvin had been impressed by the power Harry was able to put into his spells since he was able to use them at full strength since he had only been aiming at practice dummy's which were warded so they simply absorbed every spell that was shot at them. It was during this time Harry finally got to ask the question he had wanted to solve for awhile. "Calvin are you able to remove a wall that has been blocking me from seeing my magical core?" Calvin had been obviously surprised and asked why there was a wall around his magic in the first place. This led to Harry explaining to him all that had happened with Dumbledore and the blocks. After he was finished he noticed Calvin looked as murderous as Remus did when he had found out.

"I can't believe the nerve of that bastard. I knew he was manipulative and did what he had to do to get his way but this is beyond what I could imagine from him. Well to answer your question I would not be able to but I bet that Michael should be able to. With his knowledge of dark arts and rituals I would guess he would be your best bet. I would talk to him today and see if he can take it off immediately since as I have seen you can't control your magic at all. Your stunner has as much power behind it as your blasting curse, and if you were dueling I am sure you would be tired out within ten minutes from casting." Harry agreed with him and promised to talk to Michael whose lessons would be after lunch.

After this talk with Calvin both he and Tonks left for there next lesson which would be charms with Melanie. Harry was pleased to learn that Melanie would be teaching them offensive charms as well as defensive charms that weren't taught at school or really anywhere else for that matter instead of silly charms like the cheering charm or some other useless charm that Flitwick had taught them. She first taught them a charm that Harry had seen before the disillusion charm. She proceeded to teach them the wand movements and the incantation. After about an hour of work Harry had gotten it down Tonks had been quicker as she had been studying this charm before they had even started training. She had seen Moody do it many times and had a good grasp on the spell and since it took a certain amount of control Harry was at an obvious disadvantage until he spoke to Micheal. Which would be after lunch which would happen after Melanies class was over. After the disillusion charm she showed them a couple of tracking charms that could be placed on the target which would pinpoint there location to the exact inch unless they entered a warded area which in that case it would lead them to the edge of the warded area that they entered.

Thanking Melanie for her time the three of them made there way to lunch where the others were seated. Remus would be attending the remaining classes, he would of went to the dueling class and also the charms but had said he had matters to attend to which Harry didn't question. He trusted Remus and knew that he had his own life to live outside of Harry's. During lunch he found out that his other teachers would be attending the dark arts lesson as well, when asked they simply said it was a good oppurtunity to learn a branch of magic that was rarely taught and they wished to take advantage of it. So it was with a full class that Michael began his introduction into the dark arts.

"As you know the dark arts can be highly dangerous and in most instances can corrupt a wizard to the point of insanity." he stated immediately showing how serious he was in the subject. "Now with that being said there are ways to avoid it which I will be teaching you since I don't want any of you to wander down that path where I have seen many promising wizards and witches go. The first would be a cleansing ritual which should be performed at least once a year if not more depending upon your use, the reason this is required is because of what powers the dark arts, the intent behind the spell. To cast lets say a severing curse, to even perform the spell correctly instead of simply cutting them you have to want to sever a limb you must want to hurt them which is wear the corruption starts. With constant use of dark arts your mind is constantly being forced to hate, to want to injure, maim, and torture an individual. Obviously you see why most go evil. With constant negative emotions your mind slowly closes itself to more positive emotions until you are nothing but an evil bastard who has to cast them repeatedly just in order to feel something, this however leads to the addiction of the dark arts since you get a certain feeling of euphoria after you had cast one it can be... very alluring." He said as if he had personal experience with it.

"Now the cleansing ritual like all rituals have been banned as a dark art simply because it needs your blood to operate. The ministry has seen fit to ban everything blood magic based, while this helps there cause by not allowing the general public to delve into them it also has a drawback, being that the few who do decide to study the dark arts aren't aware of the rituals and are corrupted because of this. The dark arts can be controlled but you have to have two things to cast them as I said before intent is a must but the other is power. Only magically powerful witches and wizards are able to cast most of the dark arts, which leaves most of the ministry out of the loop since most are politicians who have the magic equivalence of a magically powered squib." Michael obviously didn't think to highly of the ministry Harry thought as he watched Micheal seem to grow even more angry at the thought of them. He took a moment to seemingly calm himself before continuing. "As you have probably guessed I have no love for the ministry I believe that it is robbing us of who we are. A thousand years ago there was no such thing as dark arts, magic was magic, it was what your use of that magic that defined who you are. I believe that if the ministry continues on this approach give us another century and we will only be able to cast stunners and basic charms." Seemingly done with his speech Micheal continued on his topic of the cleansing ritual.

At the end of the lesson Harry stayed behind while the others left the room. "Michael can I ask you something?"

"Sure what do you need." He said sitting down on a chair and motioning Harry to take the chair opposite him. "Well I was just wondering if you could help me with something." Harry proceeded to tell him about the wall around his magic and that Calvin said his best bet was to talk to him. "Well I will give Calvin credit for knowing what is needed. You see Harry in order for me to take down this wall I am going to need to perform a complex ritual since I wasn't the one who cast the spell in the first place I need a more powerful way to overcome that. The ritual I will be completing on you Harry is one that will allow me to remove all foreign magic from your body. It will be painful, I won't lie to you since in essence I will be ripping that magic out of you but this is the only way I can think of without having Dumbledore remove it personally. So we can perform it tonight since you will still need to go to your remaining lessons and I will have to prepare if that is alright with you?" Harry agreed anxious to finally have that damn wall taken down it had been annoying as hell to say the least.

The next lesson they went to was transfiguration Carl was going to be a task master Harry knew after he had left the first lesson. He had gone over what he planned on teaching them and to say he was impressed was an understatement. He was planning on showing how to transfigure statues to fight, how to send a list of commands at an inanimate object and have it work for you. How to conjure anything that one might need from food to deadly daggers that could be sent at the enemy. He wouldn't tolerate slacking and Harry was in total agreement on this fact. It seemed Carl knew exactly what was on the lines by teaching Harry and seemed to want to impart Harry and the others with all the knowledge he could in his short time.

After this came a class Harry had been looking forward to as much as Dark arts swordsmanship. As the three of them entered they saw Dean fighting 3 animated dummies all at the same time. It looked as he was doing an intricate dance as he would duck, parry, block, then stab at the manequin, while rolling down on the ground to miss the slash that came behind him. This went on for another few minutes until he commanded the dummies to stop and return to the walls where they had been previously. Walking over to them he smiled warmly, "Well I hope by the end of my time here you are up to that stage. I wanted to show you what the payoff is so when I am making you work like a slave you don't hate me to much for it." Tonks seemed to wonder how much work he was exactly implying and by the glint of his eyes Harry assumed it would be a grueling task in front of him, but then again what wasn't these days.

"Alright now first I will be teaching you the basic eight cuts. To visualize these lines of attack, imagine an opponent standing in front of you. Now, imagine a vertical line running from your opponent's head to his feet, and another line running from left to right. These lines represent the horizontal and vertical cuts - you can cut up and down on the vertical line, left and right on the horizontal. Now imagine diagonal lines running from the opponent's right shoulder to left hip and left shoulder to right hip. These lines mark the diagonal lines of attack. You can cut both ways along each of the lines." He paused after this making sure each one of them was listening to him completely. He didn't need to stress the amount of importance this was as he didn't want to see any of them cut off a limb just yet anyways.

"Together, these lines form a cross overlapping an X. Now, take these same lines and imagine them on the ground beneath you. The lines now illustrate your potential paths of movement. From the center of the diagram, you can move forward or you can move backward. You can step to the left or to the right. You can also move forward and to the left or the right and you can move back in either direction, too." Dean said the 3 most important things in swordplay were attacks, guards, and footwork. "You need to always remain at a proper distance from your opponent, to close and you can't move and block properly, to far away and he takes his wand and blasts you. You need to remain close enough so the thought of using his wand is out of the picture as if he would try to reach for it would allow you to move in and take him out."

After this talk he had them each grab a practice sword which had been dulled on the sides and the tip had been blunted as much as possible to limit any accidents. He told them that they were going to practice on the dummies with basic thrusts and swings and he would correct them as he saw fit. So the next hour was spent like this, Remus must have had some prior experience as he seemed to pick it up quite easily and Dean had animated the dummy to start to move so Remus would have to work on his footwork and distance as the dummy would be moving around trying to dodge the swings but not try to attack Remus. Harry and Tonks needed some work but Dean was patient and whenever he saw a mistake he would demonstrate himself the correct way to attack or block in that scenario. Soon the lesson was over and they left sweaty and tired. They would be going to dinner next and then finish the lessons with there occlumency training after dinner. Holly said it would be best for her lesson to be taught last as it would allow them to clear there minds before they went to sleep which would allow a more peaceful and energizing sleep, and with Harry's usual nightmares he agreed instantly.

After dinner Holly led them to the library and again the rest of the teachers followed saying that they hadn't learned occlumency and now was the perfect time to learn. After situating themselves around the library with Tonks, Remus, and Harry sitting on the couch with Holly sitting across from them in a plush chair she began to speak. "Occlumency of course is the art of blocking ones mind from intrusion as well as being able to sort your memories, thoughts, and feelings and allow you to have a better ability to control them. It is often an art that isn't considered important since most people believe you would only need that to deflect a legilimens attack. The truth is once occlumency is mastered you are better able to focus at different tasks allowing for better results especially in complex magic where your thoughts can distract you. Now since occlumency training is extremely personal because I will need to look inside of your mind viewing memories that you probably won't want to reveal I must insist this is done one one one. Seeing as there are so many of you I will have to see each one of you at different times during the day most likely when you are not teaching a class. Harry yours will still remain at the end of all the other classes, Ms. Tonks you will be up before Harry and Mr. Lupin I will ask that you come before Tonks. I know of your condition Remus and being inflicted with Lycanthropy you will already have a head start among the others since werewolves have natural occlumency shields that keep the wolf trapped within your mind."

Holly then began to instruct them on the process of clearing ones mind from all thoughts. She said it would take awhile to get a hang of it but soon it should become instantaneous. Harry had an especially difficult time at it, everytime he thought he came close to clearing his mind a random thought popped in and ruined everything. Holly must of guessed his problems or had just used slight legilimency on him just to see where he was at because she said the others to keep continuing and that she would be back. "Harry if you could come with me please." She said pointing to the far corner of the room away from the others. Harry followed behind her, with Tonks looking concerned as he left but he smiled at her as he went by hoping to keep her fears down.

"Now Harry the reason I called you over hear is because I feel you will need the most help with this." At Harry's inquisitive glance Holly continued. "there are a couple of reasons for this first being the fact that your life has been hardly normal and with all of these powerful memories in your mind it is a lot harder to control them and to keep them hidden. Also is the fact that you are a 16 year old boy which means that your mind naturally is in chaos as your hormones are constantly at war with one another making clearing your mind extremely difficult. I am actually surprised that Dumbledore hasn't been teaching you himself since he seems to keep you quite guarded."

At this statement Harry's mind immediately went towards the lessons he had with Snape. The man was truly a bastard and now Harry commited the title of rapist in there as well since Harry thought that was the best way to describe what he did to his mind. Holly noticed the angry cloud come over Harry's face and did a light probe to see what had him aggravated. As she witnessed the memories rolling off of Harry to say she was shocked would be an understatement. "How could he do that?" She lightly whispered breaking Harry out of his thoughts and staring at her wondering what she meant. " I apologize Harry but when I saw you deep in concentration I performed a light mind probe to see what had gotten you so riled up. I saw the memories of your attempts of occlumency with Severus and I am appalled that Dumbledore did that to you he should of known better."

Harry asked her what she exactly meant by that sure he knew that it wasn't a great experience but her reaction caught him off guard. "Harry when you are being taught occlumency the first and most important rule is that you are comfortable with that person. Your mind is a delicate place and one that should be entered upon lightly and with the utmost care. What that man did was an abomination of the mental arts, with his intrusion he broke down any natural walls you had built and opened your mind up exponentially. I just don't know why he would do that since all that achieved would make a legilimens work easier."

"I don't know I guess there could of been a couple of reasons. First Snape despises me, so me being in pain was probably as good as sex for him, second he is under orders from two of the most powerful wizards around. He could of been under orders from either to make sure my mind was weak so that they could more easily enter it and find out what I was thinking or trying to keep hidden." Harry explained voicing his opinion which he had thought about for awhile. Holly was seemingly deep in thought as well.

"Harry I am going to ask you to open up your mind to me. The reason is I need to sort through the memories of when you were in the presence of Dumbledore and Voldemort I should be able to tell when they are performing a probe on you. I need to see which one of them would gain the most from this atrocious act." Harry agreed albiet a bit reluctantly he had a lot in his mind that he needed to keep hidden. Seeing his nervousness Holly attempted to quell his fears. "Harry I am not going to lie to you and say I won't see things that you want to keep private but I can give you an oath that I will never tell anyone about what I find. In order for me to truly help I need to know exactly what you are hiding so I know the best way to protect it." Harry accepted her reasonings and agreed Holly grabbed her wand and said soflty _legilimens._

Harry saw memories flying before him and willed himself to remain calm and not try to fight the force that was sifting through the memories going deeper and deeper in Harry's mind. It was a drastic change from Snape who was like a battering ram smashing against his mind causing unimaginable pain. Holly was more of a slight breeze pushing past memories in search for others. She stopped for awhile when she came across the dreams Harry had last year as well as the night in the ministry and his brief possession. He could swear he felt her being repulsed at the memory of the event and Harry couldn't blame her in the least. It was really the first time that he wished for death. After that she stopped at the prophecy and as much as Harry wanted to fight against her he let her see the prophecy in full. That way she knew exactly what Harry had to deal with and knew that he needed to keep that memory protected at all costs. Eventually it seemed she had seen enough as Harry found himself staring into her eyes where there was a lot of sadness thinking about how much he had been through and now the great weight on his shoulders.

"I swear on my magic that I will not speak about this with anybody besides you." She whispered softly emitting a white glow as the oath took place. After this she began the tedious task of helping Harry build walls around his more secretive memories. "This is going to take some time Harry I am not even sure how much we can get done within the six months."

"Well if it takes longer then that I would appreciate it if you would remain here. I really need to master occlumency as well as legilimency I need every break I can get." Harry said.

"Well I don't think that will be a problem for me, I really don't have much of a home life more of a wanderer in any case but that is another story." Holly said before telling him that they should be done for the night. With the final class done for the day Harry met up with Michael who said he had everything prepared and that they should meet in his room in a half an hour. He said he should come alone as there would be a lot of wild magic in the air that could harm any of those not involved. Telling Tonks what was happening she kissed him soundly before promising him that she would be up until he came back.

Harry made his way up to Michaels room and when he entered he saw Michael crouched on the ground finishing what appeared to be a complex circle with many different types of runes inscribed in it. "Ah Harry if you give me one moment I just need to finish up this containment circle." Harry allowed him to finish as he added a couple more runes to the circle then stepped back to admire his work.

"There that should be perfect. Now Harry I am going to ask you to remove your shirt as I will have to draw runes on your chest which is where your magical core resides." Harry did as he was told and took off his robes then the undershirt he had on leaving him bare chested.

"Now this will take some time as the runes I am going to be drawing are rather detailed, so if you want to lay down on my bed so that way you won't move so much." Harry laid down on his bed and Michael stood over him with his wand and began muttering a strange language Harry had never heard before. After each set of words a light would flash from his wand and a new black rune would be applied to Harry's body. "Don't worry the runes will come off after the ritual is performed." Michael said answering Harry's unasked question. It took about a half an hour before he had completed it and when Harry saw himself in the mirror he looked like a tic tac toe game gone horribly wrong. The runes seemed to of made a circular pattern around his chest with one large runic symbol in the middle. "Now Harry I am going to need you to drink this potion which will put you into a type of comatose, you will still be able to see everything that is going on but it will allow me to be able to enter your magical core without your body fighting against me." He gave Harry a vial that contained a dark purple potion inside. Harry gulped down the potion noticing it didn't really taste like anything and immediately began to feel drowsy. Michael helped him to the center of the circle he had drawn and told Harry to lay flat on his back in the exact center.

As Harry lay there he began to feel as if a part of him was breaking free from his body and rested just above as if watching the events happen below. He thought it odd but soon began to hear a faint chanting coming from Michael who was kneeling down besides Harry with his wand outstretched and pointing down towards the center rune on Harry's chest. After a couple of minutes of chanting a purple glow began to emerge from Harry's body covering him from head to toe. This is what Michael seemed to want as he began to move his wand in an intricate pattern over the runes touching one periodically and watching as a bright flash emanated from the rune he touched. They seemed to flash different colors and soon Michael plunged his wand within the middle rune causing Harry to scream out in pain. He hadn't been kidding when he said it would hurt, it felt like his chest was on fire in a centralized point as if a hot coal had been lain there. Michael seemed to be in deep concentration as he could hazily see the sweat beads form on his face as he began to sift through Harry's magic and pull out the magic that wasn't his own. Harry's magic seemed to be a bright green and the magic he was removing was a shade of blue. After several moments of this it soon changed into a dark red which seemed to surprise Michael as he struggled to remain in control as he began to pull the magic from his core, which caused Harry even more pain then before, if it was a hot coal before now it was a fire poker stabbing him in his chest.

Just as Harry thought he would either pass out or die from the pain he could feel it gradually lessen and looked over to see that Michael seemed to be about done scanning his magic for any other traces of foreign magic that could still be lingering around. Seemingly satisfied he spoke a couple of soft words and the purple light that had been surrounding Harry dissapeared leaving both men panting in exhaustion. "Well I managed to get out all of the magic residing in you and let me tell you it was a lot and not just Dumbledore's either." At this Harry shot up his head even though his body protested in every movement. "What do you mean not only Dumbledore's who else had there magic inside of me." Harry asked already feeling he knew the answer to that question. "Well from the darkness of the magic I can only assume it was Voldemorts but that isn't what concerns me. What concerns me is that his magic was seemingly merging with your own and you are very lucky I performed this when I did since if it had fully merged you would be in essence Voldemort."

"How can that be?" Harry asked bewildered at the thought of becoming the man who he hated most. Michael ran his hand through his hair before answering seemingly wanting to make sure he phrased his answer right. "Well in most cases you would only have your own magical core which is the bright green color you saw, the darker blue was Dumbledore's magic and you were right he was the one who put up the wall but again there is something wrong with that but I will get back to that in a bit. Now the dark red was imbedded inside your magical core seemingly fighting for control over your own magic and I have to say it was winning the battle. It had covered a quarter of your own magical energy and showed no signs of stopping. The reason that it could do this is because a dark wizards magic is more destructive then a light wizard such as yourself it has a natural urge to consume other types of magic. You see Harry magic changes as you change with you starting to learn the dark arts your normally bright green magic will most likely turn into a darker green certainly darker then your Dumbledore's even though by the shade of his magic he has been tampering in the dark arts as well, but that is not a bad thing so don't worry it only represents your magic, but I am losing myself here. No Harry Voldemorts magic is still stronger then yours and was converting your own magic to his so in essence you would grow weaker magically since you cannot control his magic while Voldemort would grow stronger, but the funny thing is I doubt that was Voldemorts intention since once his magic had fully taken over yours if you were to die so would he since it would be his magic that would be gone. And I highly doubt Voldemort would ever allow such a thing even if he would gain in power since he would have two magical cores at his disposal." Michael stopped for a moment letting this information sink in. He knew it wasn't everyday you find out that you were on the path of becoming your own worst enemy.

Harry sat completely astounded at what Michael had said. It just didn't make sense when could of that happened and as suddenly as he asked himself that question he had his answer. "Michael could that of happened when Voldemort tried to possess me?" Harry asked and was surprised at the shocked and angry look that grew on Michaels face. "That no good rotten bastard," Michael growled outloud punching his fist into a wall making a large dent in it as his magic came out in force. A dark green much darker than Harry's floated along his body rippling along much as Harry's had been before. It took a moment for him to calm down as his magic returned inside of him and he began to talk. "Yes I do believe that would of been the time and I believe I figured out exactly what the headmaster was doing." At Harry's questioning glance he continued albeit much slower as if he was afraid of what Harry would do with the answer.

"You see Harry possession is one of the blackest of magics and also very dangerous to perform I do not know why he would of done something like that maybe to try to kill you in that fashion but that is besides the point. The point is when he was inside of you I believe that part of his magic remained which it could since it had an anchor in your body, your scar." At this Harry absently ran his hand over his scar feeling the familiar lightning bolt. "Your scar Harry was made by Voldemort's magic so when he left your body his magic could remain since it recognized a similar magic and held onto it. Now the part I know you won't like and the part that had me confused until you told me about his possession is this. The wall Dumbledore put up had been put up after Voldemorts magic had taken hold, I believe Dumbledore had realized that Voldemorts magic was inside of you taking over even moments after he had left your body. My belief is that Dumbledore put up that wall to hide that fact knowing that is was almost impossible for anybody but him to remove it to notice that anything would be wrong. Harry he wanted that bastards magic to take over so when it did he could simply kill you and Voldemort would follow along with it since you would be bonded by the magic you share."

If Michael had been upset before it was nothing to what Harry was feeling. The outrage, the bitterness, the betrayal of the man he had thought of as a grandfather for so many years. All of these emotions boiled inside of him causing his magic to burst forth a bright green that no longer enveloped only his body but the entire room was bathed in its glow. Harry's eyes were blazing with magic, tiny beacons of light that shown brighter than all else. He needed to do something he needed to let some of his magic go. He had the undeniable urge to hurt something and at the moment he didn't care who it was. Michael saw this and was astonished at the display his young charge was emitting. "_Truly remarkable." _He thought to himself before trying to grab a hold of Harry. He needed to calm down but as he approached him Harry let loose a blast of magic sending Michael flying through the air and smashing against the wall. Taking a moment to recover he knew he wouldn't be able to reach him but he had an idea of who could. Running out of the room he flew down the hall into the library where the others were seated, wasting no time he yelled for Tonks to come with him immediately. Tonks looked shocked at Michaels tone but got up and ran over to him asking what was wrong. Michael grabbed her hand while pulling her along. "Its Harry Tonks, he has just learned some very damaging information and his magic is getting the better of him I tried to calm him down and was thrown into the wall for my trouble. He needs a face he recognizes and loves. I have seen how he looks at you and he would never hurt you. He needs your help if this continues he will either fall into unconciousness from magical exhaustion or the magic will become to much for him and will rip him apart."

Tonks choked back a sob and pushed past Michael running faster then she had ever run in her life. As she neared Michaels door she could see the bright green magic pouring from the open door. She felt it wash over her as she ran into the room where Harry remained standing letting loose torrents of wild magic that were destroying anything in its path. Michaels room looked like a battleground not a single piece of furniture remained, his bed had been reduced to ashes, the couch had been thrown into the wall where it lay in a heap of splinters and cloth. Wasting no time she reached out to Harry and turned him around so he was facing her. "Harry its me Nymph you have to calm down Harry," Nymphs pleading didn't seem to reach him as a strong gust circled them trying to push her from him but she clung on harder refusing to let go of the person she loved. "Damnit Harry snap out of it, if you keep this up you will die and I am not going to lose you. I love you Harry Potter." She said as the force grew stronger making her grip tighten until her knuckles were white from the grip. But as she said these words Harry seemed to regain at least a bit of control over himself as she saw the wind die down a bit. "Tonks?" Harry managed to say.

"Yes Harry its me, you must calm down Harry you will die if you don't!" Tonks pleaded with him trying to convey the urgency of the matter. Slowly Harry seemed to come undone as the winds died down and the magic returned to him. As the magic faded he fell in a heap pulling Tonks down with him and cried openly on her shoulder. Tonks could do nothing but whisper words of comfort into his ears. "Harry its okay, I am here I won't let anything happen to you. I love you Harry it will be alright." When she said she loved him Harry managed to raise his head and look into her eyes. The same violet warm eyes that he had fallen into when they had been stuck at the Dursley's. "You love me?" He managed to choke out hardly daring to believe it.

"Of course I love you Harry." Tonks said while pulling him tighter into a hug letting the relief flood over her knowing that he would be alright. She was so overcome with relief that she almost missed Harry's muffled reply. "I love you too Nymphadora." He said quietly before slipping into unconciousness from the magical energy he had released. Tonks now let loose her tears as she hugged him harder to her trying not to think about the fact she had almost lost him. Michael seeing the two were spent from there emotions, left quietly while closing the door knowing he would need to find another room.

A/N- And so ends chapter 5. So how did you like it? I tried to be original with the story and I know I have seen some stories where Harry and Voldemort were to become one entity but it usually was because of the scar link and not because of there magic. Again review if you want I appreciate everybody's reviews and am glad that you find this such a great story. It helps knowing your work is appreciated.


	6. Days go By, and Christmas Surprises

A/N- I am sorry that it has been 3 months since I last updated, shit came up had to deal with that and also a minor case of writers block hopefully won't take to long to get the next chapter up.

Harry felt as if a hundred bludgers collided against his head at the same time. "What the hell happened?" He thought to himself trying to remember where all this pain could be coming from. As if in a pensieve he viewed the last memories he had. He remembered the ritual and also the pain that came with it for a moment he thought that's why he hurt so bad but after a moment he knew there was more to it then that. As he proceeded through the events he finally came to where Michael had told him what he found and at that moment Harry felt exactly how he did before.

"How could he do that to me?" Harry screamed inside of his mind trying to wrap around the fact that Dumbledore had set him up to be killed as if it was an everyday occurrence. He would of continued on this rant inside of his mind but he realized that somebody seemed to be shaking him. Opening up an eye and then immediately closing it as the sun seared into his cornea causing him to shut his eye quickly as it watered from the exposure. "Harry are you awake?" A feminine voice spoke out to him, he immediately recognized it as Tonks which brought a smile to his face as he finally remembered the last part of that night.

"She said she loved me," He seemed to grow warm from that thought knowing that he had somebody that truly loved him. With this thought he managed to open both eyes while holding his hand over them to block out the sunlight. Tonks must of seen this as she quickly flicked her wand and the curtains were closed leaving them in the dark with only a small candle lighting the room. He noticed he was back in his room lying on his bed and Tonks was laying next to him obviously concerned. "Hey Nymph," Harry said in a gravelly tone indicating that he hadn't talked for awhile and was wondering just how long he had been out.

"Harry!" Nymph squealed grabbing him into a hug which made Mrs. Weasley's hugs seem like a pat on the back. After she had released him he was sure he might have a couple of broken ribs, but the way Tonks was smiling he could definitely get over it.

"How long was I out for" He asked.

"Three days," She said while looking at him intently obviously making sure he was alright. "That long?" Harry asked surprised he sure didn't feel like it, it felt like he only was out for maybe ten minutes max.

"Yeah we were starting to get worried after the first couple of days but Michael said that you needed to refill your magical reserves and said with as much power as you have it would take a little while before you fully recovered." She said while idly playing with his hair which Harry always loved. It felt nice to have that close comfortable contact with someone and he couldn't be happier that it was Tonks who was doing it.

"What time is it?" Harry asked reaching over for his glasses that had been placed on a nightstand by his bed. "Around 3 in the afternoon. Don't worry you won't begin classes until Monday which is a couple of days away." She said quickly as she saw the distressed look on his face. "I am fine Tonks, just a major headache that's all." Harry said partially telling the truth his heart hurt as well from the feeling of desertion from his headmaster. He had been angry at Dumbledore surely anybody would be but now it went so much more than that. Dumbledore wanted him dead, he still couldn't wrap his head around that one. "Why? Does he not believe in the prophecy at all or is this just his way of speeding things up? Get rid of two powerful wizards and take all the glory for himself."

Tonks seemed to notice his train of thought, "Harry, Michael told us about what happened." Harry looked up sharply at her gauging her reaction. She looked livid her eyes held an intensity that he had never seen before a cold anger that made her normal brown eyes seem pitch black with hate. "I can't believe he would do that to you!!" She screamed while burying herself into his shoulder as her fist pounded against his chest in obvious frustration. Harry didn't really know what to do he didn't really have a lot of experience with upset girls so he awkwardly patted her back and whispered into her ear, "Its alright Nymph, it won't happen now. It will be okay." Harry hoped that would calm her down but it seemed to make her more upset.

"How can you say it will be okay? Don't you realize that if you didn't have Michael there you would of died?" She all but screamed at him still holding him in a death hold seemingly afraid that if she let go he would up and disappear. Harry felt bad, he didn't' take it as seriously as others might of, his constant ability to be at the wrong place at the wrong time seemed to of dulled his sense of self propriety where a threat on his life was an everyday occurrence. He never thought about how others would feel about that specifically Tonks. It was hard to get used to the fact that people did truly care for him and it seemed none more than the woman who seemed to want to beat him into a bloody pulp. He gently lifted her face up with his hand so she was looking into his eyes. He could see the tear stains going down her face and it truly broke his heart knowing that she was crying because of him.

"Tonks I am sorry, I really am." He paused for a moment trying to convey to her what he was feeling. "Its just weird for me to have people who care about what happens to me. I am just so used to facing death that it doesn't affect me as much as it used to. Don't get me wrong I am still pissed off beyond belief at Dumbledore that manipulating jackass, and I plan on letting him and the world know how mad I am about that. But I am sorry that I have made you upset it tears me apart knowing your sad." It was odd Harry thought as he held Tonks, he was the one who almost died but he ended up comforting her because of it. His thoughts were distracted as she began to speak, her voice muffled from being pressed against him.

"I don't know how you can deal with it Harry, everyday knowing that the fate of wizarding kind is solely resting on your shoulders and now you not only have to fight Voldemort but also Dumbledore as well. I just don't get how you can be the man you are with so many bad things happening to you." Tonk's words echoed in Harry's heart. She was right it was no longer just about Voldemort it was Dumbledore and hell even the ministry. All three seemed to want to keep powerful wizards in check and not let any of them reach there full potential. It disgusted Harry, magic in his mind was something to be enjoyed, it was something unique that seemingly had no ends to the possibilities it might contain. Why would people want to limit such a talent. Was it fear?

"Perhaps," Harry thought but still it didn't make total sense not everyone was evil not all magic warped the soul, and as Michael said if the knowledge of the cleansing ritual was open to the public there wouldn't be so many dark wizards who are overtaken with there desire of hatred. It seemed that what Michael said was coming true, they were limiting us until we would be no better off then muggles. This thought angered him greatly he didn't believe that wizards were better then muggles just different. He knew they could never coexist peacefully that if they were found out it would undoubtedly lead to war but that didn't matter to him at the moment. He needed to do one thing at a time but the question was who would go down first. Voldemort was a threat for sure but Harry knew he would need a lot more experience before he would even begin to think of taking him down yet. So that left the ministry and Dumbledore. Dumbledore was in the same boat as Voldemort and probably the last one Harry would need to take care of unless of course Albus made him take notice. So the ministry was the first to go in Harry's mind. He must of been thinking for awhile since Tonks was poking him in the chest snapping him out of the trance.

"Harry are you alright you kind of spaced out there?" Her voice was that of concern. "I am fine Tonks I was just thinking you were right about Dumbledore and Voldemort though they are both against me and they will both have to be taken care of but first we need to do something about the ministry. I will need a lot more knowledge before I can take down either Dumbledore or Voldemort, but taking fudge out of office should be within my power. I will have to talk to Michael he seems to know a lot about the underhand ness of the ministry and I think he would love to participate in this."

"Are you sure Harry, not that I will argue with you on this Fudge definitely needs to go but what will you be able to do?" she asked while running her hand up and down his chest in a comforting manner. "Well the public seems to like me now again so I guess I can use that to my advantage if I throw in the fact that Fudge knew about Voldemort for a year and did nothing while people died I would guess most people would question him, but then we would have to worry about who replaces Fudge. I am sure if he would be voted out both Dumbledore and Voldemort would have candidates for the job so they could manipulate them. Dumbledore might be the lesser of the evils in that bunch but still I don't think that the new minister should be someone who can be controlled by either of them."

"I couldn't agree more," a masculine voice sounded in the room making Tonks and Harry turn there heads towards the door where Remus stood smiling slightly. "I heard Tonk's yelling and I came to make sure nothing was wrong." He said answering the unasked question of why he was there. He walked up to Harry and pulled him into a hug, "how are you doing Harry?" He asked with genuine concern for his godson.

"Fine I have a massive headache but I can honestly say I feel much better. I don't know how to describe it besides saying I feel cleaner which I guess would make sense seeing as how I had both of those bastards magic within me." Harry said scratching the back of his head while looking at Tonks face so that his memories of what happened wouldn't take control he definitely didn't need a repeat of what happened. "Well that's good to hear, so do you feel up to getting out of bed you had your instructors pretty worried about you and I would say they definitely want to make sure there student is alright."

"Yeah just give me a moment and let me take a shower since I can bet I stink spending three days in bed is enough for me." Harry replied in a joking manner tossing the covers off and seeing he was only in his boxers. "uhh Remus mind waiting outside while I change." He said embarrassed about his lack of clothing. Remus merely laughed while walking out saying he would tell the others that he was up and about. As he closed the door Harry got up and made his way towards the bathroom for a much needed release as well as a shower. He was a little wobbly at first but soon enough gained his bearings and made his way to the bathroom where he proceeded to relieve himself. After he was done he stepped into the shower but was surprised when an arm wrapped around his waist from behind him. "Nymph?"

"Yes Harry?" a soft voice answered from behind him. "Uhh what are you doing in here not that I am complaining mind you." He said turning around and seeing Nymph in all of her glory staring at him with obvious lust in her eyes.

"Why I am taking a shower of course," she replied seductively while running a hand up and down his chest while taking a step towards him allowing her chest to press against him eliciting a growl of arousal coming from Harry. "you don't mind if you share this big shower with little ole' me do you?" she asked while batting her eyes in feigned innocence but ruining it with a mischievous smirk.

Harry's face turned beet red as images danced through his head and his eyes traveled up and down Tonks body, "Not at all." He managed to stutter out. "Good but I believe we have some business to take care of before we get cleaned up since it has been three days and while you might of been out like a light I was all alone with nobody to love." She said while taking a firm grip on him making Harry groan out loud as his lips found hers.

It would be an hour later before the two of them left the bathroom both wearing satisfied grins after an obvious pleasurable experience. "Ah a girl could get used to that," was all she said as they made there way to the closet to get dressed while Harry could only nod in agreement staring at Tonk's nude bum as she seemed to sway it noticeably more then his past experiences left him to believe but then again it might be because he had such a nice view that he noticed it more. In either case the walk towards the closet was over much to quick for Harry's opinion as he let out a sigh of disappointment as Nymph pulled on a pair of panties that even though showed her bum off nicely it paled in comparison for the bare thing. She must of picked up on his thoughts as her voice startled him out of his daydreams. "Don't worry Harry its not as if its the last time you will have that view at least if you play your cards right it won't" She said while winking at him while putting on her bra which covered another one of his favorites.

After they both managed to get dressed Harry taking noticeably longer as he would continually stare at Tonk's while she dressed marveling once again at her beauty and how lucky he was to have her, they made there way out of there room hand in hand while searching for the others. They eventually found them in the library where they were sitting in together obviously waiting for him to get there. "Must of been some shower," Remus joked causing the others to laugh while Harry blushed to a deep shade of red. "Definitely I have never had a better shower, I will have to find a way to thank him later for getting those hard to reach spots." Tonks said while Harry managed to find a deeper shade of red adorning his face. Tonks took pity on him and kissed him which took all other thoughts away from him and left him dazed while the others merely smiled happy that he at least had one good point in his life.

"Well Harry while you were showering," Remus said with a smirk, " I was telling the others about your plan on getting rid of Fudge and found the others were in complete agreement."

"Definitely the sooner Fudge is out of that office the better life will be for all," Michael said with a growl obviously with an intense dislike for the portly man.

"Yes I would have to agree Fudge isn't the person we need right now especially if what Remus and Michael have been saying is true." Holly said while throwing an affectionate glance towards Remus which Harry and Moony seemed to be the only ones to catch. 'Interesting maybe Remus won't have to travel to Italy to meet someone,' He thought idly thinking about how close those two might of gotten while he was out cold. His musings were interrupted as Calvin broke in, "Well that's all well and good but who do you think should replace him I am sure Dumbledore and Voldemort would make sure they have a candidate prepared to take his job and if you were the one to demand his termination most people would look towards you to see who you thought would make a better minister." The younger man spoke making them all think about who would be the best person besides Fudge.

"I really don't know the only person I could think of would be Madame Bones but that's only because she seemed to be the only fair one when I had my trial for that whole dementor debacle." Harry replied thinking back to the older women, he remembered her being impressed by his use of a corporeal patronus but other than that didn't seem to be fazed by his celebrity status which to Harry was a definite plus.

"Well I would say she would definitely be a good candidate I have spoken to her a couple of times at different functions with her currently in charge of the aurors she obviously would have a more direct approach with dealing with that Voldemort add in the fact that she is magically powerful enough to give Voldemort a tough fight it might make him think twice about attacking the ministry in future raids where Fudge would hide behind his desk at let the aurors handle it." Carl replied putting in his two cents.

"Yes I don't see why she wouldn't be a candidate but you would have to approach her first about it and make sure she would be willing to accept it, it would be foolish to go through all the trouble for her only to deny the position and allow a puppet of Dumbledore's or Voldemort's to take control." Michael said. "So we have Harry write her a letter detailing why he would want Fudge out and nominate her making sure to list every possible good outcome for her to become minister and wait for her reply if she agrees Harry can write a letter to the Prophet since they would undoubtedly run it since it would be a gold mine for them listing all the problems Fudge has caused citing we need a strong person to lead us in this time blah blah blah. Also put in the fact he sent Umbridge to Hogwarts and list all of the horrible things she has done. With all of the negative publicity it might make the people demand that Fudge be thrown out of there." Tonks said.

"Yes that should work but you might want to get more info on Fudge since it will be hard to get him out since he has numerous supporters and they would need some damning evidence before they would turn there backs on him." replied Holly, "we should try to find somebody who can get inside the ministry and find out something about the Fudge that can be made public and humiliate him to the point where he wants to get out of office." As she spoke Michael grew a devious grin obviously coming up with a plot.

"I might know somebody who could get us some info it will take a couple of days but I can write to him and see what he says but in the mean time Harry you should write the letter and make sure you point out that her aurors are effectively throwing there lives away by letting Fudge limit there use of spells and there funding." With that said there little meeting ended each going off with there own thoughts about what would be happening in the coming weeks.

As the weekend passed and Monday morning dawned Hedwig returned with Madame Bones letter dropping it off as they were sitting for breakfast after there dueling practice with Calvin. Harry read through the reply and let a smile slip onto his face. "She said she would be willing to run if we can manage to get Fudge out of office. She agrees that he isn't what this country needs and if it has to be her that takes his place she would be willing, she also said that she would need to remain quiet until Fudge is removed since if she voiced her disapproval now he would find someway to remove her from her position. Once we get rid of him she will step up for nomination and hopefully be able to rush the election citing the war so it would limit the time Dumbledore or Voldemort would have to nominate there own people. I guess she doesn't have much love for the esteemed Headmaster." Harry said grinning widely at the idea of Fudge being thrown out.

"Brilliant and my man inside as uncovered some information which should make Fudge run for the hills, it seems that he has been collecting rather large sums of funds from one Lucius Malfoy as well as several other known death eaters including the LeStranges in return for limiting the auror involvement." Michael said grinning like a Cheshire cat. With that news it didn't take long for Harry to write up a letter demanding Fudge's removal including any and all damning information about him and his little puppet Umbridge. He had help from Michael and Remus regarding the wording to make sure everything was phrased correctly making sure Harry was viewed in the best possible light since he would need public support for this to work. After the letter was sent off all they could do was to continue there training, wait, and hope that it would be what they needed to at least remove one of the problems on Harry's to do list.

A week had passed before the prophet ran the story and in Harry's opinion couldn't of done a better job. They included everything Harry had said and also went above and beyond finding other information to put up against Fudge it seemed that Rita Skeeter was earning her money once again as she ruthlessly attacked him in her article to the point where Harry almost felt sorry for the man, almost. There plan seemed to go off without a hitch as the public demanded Fudge's removal which was unnecessary as Fudge left his office quickly after the article was released do to the fact he didn't want to be charged with accepting bribery as well as the numerous other charges laid against him. Without a minister Madame Bones took control and with Harry's backing through his letter the public and ministry heads quickly elected her to become the next minister before either Dumbledore or Voldemort could find a suitable candidate for the job. 'Not bad, removed the current minister and I didn't even have to leave the house.' Harry thought with a smug grin while reading the prophet before his class with Calvin.

His lessons had been going great with him able to control his magic he was able to go through his classes with little difficult. His instructors were great taking time to make sure he was performing each spell or move properly before continuing on. The tutors also went to each others classes learning different types of magic from the ones they were teaching quickly growing to become friends.

For the next four months Harry trained ruthlessly in each subject impressing all of his teachers, in dueling he could hold his own against Calvin with most of the time either ending in a draw or him coming out on top. He knew several new and more powerful shields as well as having a library of spells he could use at a moments notice to either incapacitate or kill any attacker. Melanie had taught them every charm she could think of Tonk's it seemed had a real knack for charms and was consistently the first to execute the charm properly which Harry made sure he congratulated her properly at the end of the night. His dark arts classes where going smoothly with Michael teaching them all he knew, while he still had a long way to go he knew enough of them to hold his own against almost any death eater Voldemort had. Since he and the others had been using them daily they already had to go through the cleansing ritual which Michael helped each of them with leaving them feeling afterwards clean and untainted from the curses they used.

Transfiguration was going smoothly as well he was able to conjure numerous objects anything from daggers to exploding grenades that would throw out tons of shrapnel at his enemies. Harry could also animate objects like Dumbledore had so they would fight for him or at least prove a distraction in a battle. He and Tonks both had mastered there animagus transformations so Harry often went out to fly in his form letting the thermals carry him through the air with little effort. He was right in thinking it would be better then with him on the broom it felt like he had even more freedom then before relying only on himself to keep in the air.

His swordsmanship is where Harry truly shined in with Astlan in his hand guiding him through movements Dean at the end of four months was hard pressed to keep Harry on his toes as Harry seemed to develop a sixth sense to where Dean was going to attack next and with Astlan lending aid he could counterattack effectively allowing him the upper hand in there battles.

Harry was also coming along with Occlumency while he was certainly not a master he now could throw out Holly after only a couple of moments with her in her mind which according to her in the four months was astounding. Harry figured it was because he was used to having to throw Voldemort out after each attack he made on him which thankfully had stopped happening after Michael had removed his magic from Harry but he knew it was still a good idea to learn the art. Remus had become a master at the art due to his lycanthropy as well as having more personal time with Holly. He still remembered the day where he had walked in on the two in the library.

It had been over the weekend, around a month after the tutors had arrived, and Harry was going to the library to research a new curse that Michael had shown him. The curse caused the opponents blood to become super heated to the point that it would boil causing extreme pain as well as death if it was held on for any period of time. When he had opened the doors he was greeted to the sight of Remus passionately kissing Holly on the couch. Harry figured it was prank time and also he could get back at the werewolf for the numerous times he had embarrassed Harry with Tonks. So he had crept up to them which wasn't to hard as they seemed completely oblivious to there surroundings to even concern themselves with Harry. Using a voice altering charm Melanie had taught him he changed his voice to resemble that of Professor McGonagall's he waited for the precise moment and all of a sudden let out in a demanding voice. "Remus Lupin you better explain yourself, what do you think you are doing!?"

Remus jumped from the couch and without pause began to say, "Professor I didn't know what came over me, I am sorry I won't ever..." It was at this time he finally looked up and saw Harry clutching his sides in laughter. He couldn't stop laughing at Remus's embarrassed and nervous face when he thought McGonagall was lecturing him. "Damnit Harry you nearly caused me to have a heart attack, made me think McGonagall was really here brought back the time where she really did catch me kissing a girl. I was given detention for a week after that." Remus said while glaring at Harry who could only continue to laugh with tears coming down his eyes at getting him back. "Haha sorry Moony, haha couldn't help it, after all those comments of me and Tonks and then your face, hahahaha!" Harry imitated Remus's face which was a mix between shock, embarrassed, and fearful before he fell down to the floor laughing while Remus merely shook his head at the boy while wearing a small grin happy to have Harry in such good spirits even if it was at his own expense. After that episode Remus made sure anytime he was alone with Holly it was behind closed and locked doors. His and Holly's relationship continued and grew rapidly within the four months and you rarely ever saw one without the other nearby.

His and Tonk's relationship grew as well and they both now knew each other inside and out all there fears, there dreams, hopes, and goals. Remus said they often reminded him of James and Lilly due to there closeness and there protectiveness of each other which had been tested a couple of times during training where a particularly nasty curse had went towards Tonks who wasn't aware only to have Harry jump in between it to save her from being in pain. While being yelled at by Tonks for doing such a thing he merely replied he would rather see himself killed then her hurt which had effectively shut her up and after he had been healed by Michael, who had a background in healing, as well as a couple of healing potions she dragged him into there room where she was able to express her appreciation.

Soon enough it was the nearing the holidays Harry had informed them that they should go and be with there families for a couple of weeks. While Dean, Calvin and Melanie had left promising to return the others had stayed due to the fact either there families were gone in Carl's case since he was already over 60 and being an only he child with no wife. Or had been killed as was the case with Holly, and Michael. It seems that death eaters had killed off Holly's family. Holly's parents had been tortured and killed in front of her and it was only due to the arrival of aurors that she was saved. After the experience she went through occlumency training so that she could control her emotions and after that helped others who had experienced similar atrocities in dealing with there inner demons. Michael's family however wasn't due to death eaters it was to each other. It seemed that Michael's family has always practiced the dark arts and it was his younger brother who had succumbed to them so completely it drove him mad. In one of his episodes he had managed to kill both his father and mother before Michael had returned and found them dead with his brother laughing at there corpses. In a rage Michael had killed his brother leaving him without family. It was in this fact that he began to demand that anybody practicing dark arts went through the cleansing ritual since he had said his brother didn't believe in it and that the ritual would only make him weaker since the stronger his hatred of others was, the more powerful the curse.

Harry thought back to his friends he had received a few letters mostly during September when they had wondered why he wasn't at school. He wrote back saying that he was training for the war and he needed to train full time so wouldn't be able to put the effort into school. Hermione didn't seem to think that was a valid enough reason as she wrote back all but demanding he return to school and there wasn't anything more important then finishing his schooling. Harry merely shook his head at that thought while visions of Sirius and Cedric flew in front of him. Oh how wrong she was. Neville had written back saying that he understood and hoped that he would be able to see him again saying that if he ever needed help or anything like that he should let him know. Harry accepted his letter openly knowing that he had only really started to know and become friends with Neville over last year and already could see his confidence building and had been amazed at how he had fought in the ministry. Even with a broken nose and banged up he still fought to help Harry.

Ron it seemed didn't care as Harry had written him a couple of times and each time had never received a response in kind. It hurt him to know that Ron felt so little towards him that he couldn't even write it seems he never truly got over his jealousy in there fourth year. From Neville's letters it seemed that Ron was trying to take Harry's place as the leader of the DA but wasn't having much luck as most of the students grew tired of him and weren't learning anything new. It was just lucky that Dumbledore managed to do something right and hire a teacher who actually knew defense. His name was Keith O'Connell and Calvin had replied that he had been a great dueler awhile back and Neville it seemed respected him.

Dumbledore after finding Harry missing from the welcome feast had written a lengthy letter saying how disappointed he was in Harry that he would let a petty thing like a grudge hold him from learning. When he had sent the letter he had placed several tracking charms on it which Harry only knew about because of the wards that were in place to remove any tracking charms from owls or letters that passed through them. He hadn't even bothered to write him back knowing that the next time that they would meet words and he was sure a few spells would fly. He would make sure Dumbledore knew why it was a bad idea to fuck with Harry Potter.

With the six of them spending the holiday's together they had decided to go into Diagon Alley with Harry under a couple of glamour charms to conceal him since the others wouldn't need them and Tonks had her metamorph capabilities. He luckily didn't have to worry about his hair anymore as he had found out that he was a partial metamorphmagus, he could only control the length of his hair but at least it was something. Most of the time he kept it like it was only a little shorter then it usually was but still with the messy look his father had but for this outing he let it grow long until it came down to his shoulders reminding him of Sirius. He then added the glamour charms he had been taught changing his hair color and eye color to light brown and blue respectively and he was ready to go. Harry had changed in natural ways as well, gone was the tiny scrawny kid that most people were used to seeing. Instead due to constantly eating right and working out daily Harry had become muscular, not bulky muscle that you would find on body builders and such but lithe muscles that allowed him strength but also agility. He had grown taller as well now topping out at a reasonable six feet tall apparently that's how tall his dad was so Harry didn't think he would be growing much bigger.

"Are you guys ready?" Harry yelled out for the fourth time this morning. He wanted to get there early but it seemed fate was having different ideas as Tonks was missing her favorite cloak which she said she couldn't leave without so she had rushed back to there room but that was over ten minutes ago. Holly and Remus were missing and Harry wasn't at all wanting to find them in case he saw more then he wanted to. Only him Michael and Carl were ready to go waiting in the library. "Well Harry do you want me to go find them?" Michael had asked making to sit up but sat back down at a hand wave from Harry. "No that's alright I have another idea,"

_"Fawkes could you come here please?" _Harry asked in his mind and was rewarded as the phoenix appeared in front of him in the customary ball of flames. _"Yes Harry what is it you want,"_

_"Would you be able to go and get Remus, Holly and Tonks for me and could you please make sure Remus and Holly are clothed I don't think any of us need to see that." _Harry replied grimacing as the images refused to leave his head. With a flash of fire Fawkes was gone which left the three men to themselves. Carl and Michael were talking quietly to each other about past Christmas's with there families.

It was amazing to see how close and comfortable everyone was with each other after only four months the group seemed to be like a tiny family, Harry viewed his tutors as more or less Aunts and Uncles over anything else and when not training would constantly be talking to each other about there pasts or just bullshitting around. Harry thought idly, "Well I guess when you spend everyday in a house together you're kind of forced to come together." Even with this thought though it warmed him to see people who cared about him and didn't just view him as a tool or a small child who needed to be looked after which Mrs. Weasley thought. It wasn't as if he didn't like her but she seemed to smothering for him now he needed to train and he needed to be able to fight effectively and judging from the howler he had received from her when she had found out he wasn't going back to school she wasn't ready to believe that. "Oh well when I come back out I guess more then one person would be surprised." He thought grinning inside when everyone saw the knew Harry Potter.

After another few minutes his thoughts were interrupted as a flash came before his eyes dropping Remus and Holly both on the unoccupied couch. With another flash Fawkes was gone in pursuit of Tonks complaining the entire time that he was not a transport bird which caused Harry to snort in laughter while apologizing to Fawkes saying that it wasn't his fault that people didn't listen. "Well its about time you two got here," Michael said watching the both of them who were straightening there rumpled clothes with a light blush on there faces. "Yeah what could you of been up to Moony if I didn't know anybody I swear you would be blushing." Carl said while grinning at the uncomfortable pair as three of them watched them amused. "Yes and you too Holly why what could of happened that you would of forgot the time we were leaving and leave yourselves blushing like that. I might have to find McGonagall and tell her Moony I am sure she would be more then happy to find a fitting punishment for being tardy." Harry said laughing at the look on his face as he faced all three of them. "Ah revenge is sweet." He thought.

"Leave him alone you guys, just because you two," Holly said pointing to Michael and Carl both, "can't find yourselves a girl doesn't mean others have to share your misery, and Harry need I remind you that I am your occlumency teacher so I have certainly seen my share of things that would leave your embarrassed for a week." Holly said effectively shutting up all three men.

"Moony your a lucky one snagging her when you did," Michael said, "right scary when pushed comes to shove."

"Yep and I wouldn't change her for the world," Moony replied kissing Holly soundly on the lips much to the disgust of the others.

"Aye take it to the room with you, I don't need to be seeing that in the morning, but then again that's where you were in the first place and I would like to leave at some point today if Tonk's would hurry her ass up." Carl replied with both Michael and Harry nodding in agreement. "where is Tonks by the way?" Holly managed to ask after she was done kissing her boyfriend.

"She said she was missing her cloak and she wouldn't be able to leave without it," Harry replied. "I don't see what the big deal is with that cloak anyway its just a simple red cloak."

"Because I like this cloak that's why and you better appreciate the amount of time I take to get ready Mr. Potter," Tonks voice echoed in the library causing everyone's heads to turn towards the door where she was standing. "what took you so long I thought you just needed to grab your cloak?" Harry asked trying to avoid Tonk's glare since he knew full well an angry Nymph is like a natural disaster in human form.

Tonks glared at him for a few more seconds before responding, "Well once I found the cloak I realized my pants didn't match so I had to change them and after that my shirt didn't match with my pants so I had to change my whole outfit." she said while twirling around showing off her tight fitting dark brown pants and a dark gold sweater.

"Well at least I can say the time was worth it," Harry replied his gaze steady on her legs. He had always loved her legs and he knew Tonk's appreciated the looks he was giving her. "see Harry never rush a lady when she is getting ready we know what we are doing." She said while walking towards him and proceeded to sit on his lap where his arms went around her pulling her closer to him for a brief hug.

"So are we ready?" Michael asked the group and seeing nods all around. "Alright since we are going shopping and not all of us have that spiffy little money bag I say we first go to Gringott's and then split off afterwards and meet somewhere around 3 for lunch agreed." Again seeing a group of nods each one of them apparated to in front of Gringott's before going inside. Harry, Tonks, and Michael left in one car seeing as how Tonk's and Michael's vaults were close together while Remus, Holly, and Carl left in the other. Harry had tried to convince Tonk's that she could just use his money since he reasoned it was practically hers anyway, but Tonks said she had plenty of money and besides if she bought him his gift with his money it wouldn't be the same. Harry decided it was best not to argue with her after that.

So after they had gotten there money they left Gringott's. Tonks took Holly's hand saying they had girl's shopping to do. Michael and Carl both left making there way to Nocturne Alley which left Harry and Remus by themselves. "Well Harry ready to go?" Remus asked. "Yeah do you know where you want to go first I know what I am going to get Tonk's well at least one thing I am going to get her but I don't know about the others, how about you?"

"Pretty much in the same boat as you are," Remus replied, "so what are you getting Tonks?" He asked thinking it might be some form of jewelry but wasn't prepared for what Harry said next.

"An engagement ring," He replied while blushing. It took a second before Remus got it.

"A WHAT?" he almost screamed drawing the attention of several nearby people. "An engagement ring Moony I know I am young but I can't see my life without Tonk's in it. We already have talked about marriage before and know that we belong together I am just going to make it official." Harry replied worried that his godfather would reject his idea.

"I am sorry Harry for my reaction you just kind of caught me off guard is all. I'm happy for you. You deserve to have happiness in your life and I see how you are with Tonks and I know you two will make it threw the long haul. In fact that means that we will have one less stop to make." Remus replied not looking at Harry when he said the last part.

"What do you mean Moony? Your not going to..." Harry stopped as Remus nodded his head. "Haha that's brilliant," He said pulling the older man into a hug. He couldn't believe that Remus was going to pop the question, but if anybody deserved some happiness and love in there life it would be him. "Thanks Harry you don't know how much that means to have your support in this, I just hope I am not going over my head, I know we love each other and I feel more towards her then I ever felt with other people and due to our occlumency training we know practically everything about each other. I just don't want to mess this up." The werewolf replied, he had never had the best luck with girls. Sure he had dated several but everyone that he was with once they found out he was a werewolf would distance themselves from him. Each time it just solidified the thought in his mind that he was destined to be alone but with Holly it was different. She accepted it and moved on saying that it had no bearing on the man he was and was proud of him for still being as kind as he was regardless of the populace's opinion of him being a dark creature.

"Moony I am sure it will be fine you two are great for each other you both deserver each other." Harry replied patting on his shoulder to show his support. "Well lets go see a man about a ring shall we?" Harry asked motioning down towards the alley. As they made there way to the jewelers they passed several aurors stationed in Diagon Alley. It seems that putting Minister Bones in charge was the correct thing to do. Auror numbers had tripled with the increased pay and they were more well equipped since she had raised there budget by a large margin plus had them training harder then ever. While attacks still happened more and more of them were stopped and Minister Bones new policy if the death eaters were using deadly force against them they were allowed to use the _Avada Kedavra_ curse to end the hostility. This allowed the aurors to remain high in number as well as take a sizeable chunk out of Voldemort's forces. Not many it seemed wanted to join his army after realizing that they would be killed if necessary.

With azkaban broken into and the dementors gone they ended up housing the prisoners in ministry cells where after a trial with both veritaserum as well as legilimency and pensieve memories if found guilty the condemned if there actions were heinous enough were sentenced to death by the veil. This also dwindled Voldemort's forces as many didn't want to end up in that place. Voldemort had twice already tried to kill Madame Bones but each time had been forced to retreat due to heavy losses and greater numbers on the side of the aurors. While people were still afraid of Voldemort it was nowhere near the heat stopping fear they had had before and Harry couldn't of been happier. This let him to be able to train without having to worry constantly that he needed to kill him right away. While he knew he would be the one to end it with Bones in place it at least allowed him some time to make sure he came out of there battle alive.

They eventually made it to a jeweler's store named, _Hobstones jewels for the special occasions_, and went inside. The place was very clean with glass cases lined along the floor showing off the various rings, necklaces, and other jewelry they had in stock. After ten minutes of searching through the various rings they had on display Remus found one that he thought would be perfect, it was a 2 carat clear heart shaped diamond with two bright blue sapphires on each side which Remus said matched her eyes perfectly, it was set in a mithril with a Celtic pattern running along the band. Harry had to admit Remus had good taste. After paying the man for the ring which had come up to be 800 galleons but Remus said it was definitely worth it, both set out to find Harry a ring. After another ten minutes of searching with even the employee's help they still didn't find anything. Harry was getting frustrated every ring he saw while nice just wasn't right. He didn't even really know what he was looking for but just felt once he saw it he would know. Tired of searching and also coming up with an idea Harry walked over to where Remus was looking.

"Hey Remus do you mind if we go back to Gringott's to my vault. These rings just aren't right and I know I saw several in my vault I am hoping I will find the one I want in there."

"Sure thing Harry," Remus replied walking out the door and heading back to Gringott's where they once again got into the carts this time the family vault carts and made there way to the impressive vault doors. Once they made there way inside the vault they both headed over to where the jewelry was placed. There were many different items from gaudy necklaces which must of weighed a ton due to the amount of jewels that were on them to simple diamond bracelets. They eventually made it the rings and Harry begin looking them over. They were each displayed on a taller case on soft red velvet. There were several on display but Harry immediately went to the one on the far left. It was in no other words absolutely stunning, it was a dark violet diamond which Harry instantly thought of Tonk's eyes the same eyes he had fallen into when they had first kissed, it had to of been at least 5 carats. Surrounding the impressive heart shaped stone was 4 smaller diamonds each a different color. Above the center of the heart was a dark pink diamond which reminded Harry of Tonk's familiar hair color, on the left was a light blue color diamond, on the right was a light orange, and at the bottom was an emerald green diamond which seemed to be the exact shade of his eyes. It was perfect for his Nymph. It was set in a mythril the same as Remus's had been and according to the tag near the ring it had been made for his great great great grandmother Clarice Potter.

Remus came over when he had heard Harry gasp and couldn't help but let out a chuckle when he saw the ring. Tonks would definite flip over seeing this ring, he could see why even with all of the different colors it still seemed to blend together effortlessly leaving a definite memory to all those who would see it just like Tonks loved to do. "She will love it Harry," he told him clapping him on his back. "Yeah I know its perfect when I looked at this ring I just knew it was for her it just screams at me Nymphadora Tonks." Harry replied in an almost awed whisper.

"So when do you plan on asking her?" Remus asked breaking the silence that had surrounded them as they both looked at the ring. "I was thinking about Christmas Eve and then give her other presents to her on Christmas morning with the others."

"I was thinking exactly the same thing I just hope she says yes," Remus sighed running a hand through his hair. "Remus what do you think my father would think of this or Sirius would they be proud of me or would they think I am rushing into this." Harry asked quietly. "I have been wondering that for awhile now would my father be proud of what I am planning would my mother think I am making the right choices. I know I love her but would they say I was to young and what about studying the dark arts would they be ashamed of me. There are so many questions that I want to ask them but I will never be able to." Harry was almost in tears now as he thought of all the missed opportunities with his parents. They should of been here to help him with this, they shouldn't of been killed damnit not by him, not by anyone.

A pair of hands landed on his shoulders from behind him, "Harry I know its hard for you, you had two great people taken away from you before you got the chance to know them. To answer your question I would think they would be both very proud of who you are and what you are doing. You are not learning the dark arts for power or for glory, your learning them to help others. To take down a bastard who has destroyed too many families in his life. Your father would be proud that you found the one you love and your mother would be happy as long as you were. Don't forget Harry they had been only together for a year before your dad popped the question to her but even in that amount of time they knew they belonged together. I wasn't lying when I said you two remind me of them every time I see the love in your eyes for her I am reminded of James. He would of gone to the ends of the world to make your mother happy and I know she felt the same way about him once she decided to give him a chance. Yes you are young, younger then most people who decide to marry but you have also been through a lot more. You never really had a childhood only hardships thrust towards you and I am sorry that you had to go through them and I wish I could change the past to fix all the wrongs but even with those hardships you managed to persevere. To become the strong man you are today and I would change nothing and I know your parents wouldn't change a thing about the type of man you are today." Remus squeezed his shoulders after he had spoken. Harry turned around and managed a smile towards his Godfather.

"Thank you Remus you don't know how much that means to me for you to say that." Harry said wiping his eyes that were wet from tears. "Well enough of this emotional stuff we need to get those presents and its already 1 so we have only two more hours before we need to meet them at The Leaky Cauldron." Harry said as they started to walk back towards the cart where the goblin had remained waiting patiently. It took them the whole two remaining hours to find the remaining presents for there friends. He also picked up a couple for his school friends for Neville he had gotten a plant which the shopkeeper had said was extremely rare to find since he knew Neville had a knack for herbology. For Hermione even though she seemed upset at him he had gotten her a 100 galleon voucher for a bookstore seeing as how he didn't know what books she had gotten for herself with Sirius's inheritance. For Ron he got him a book on the chudley cannons as well as several pounds worth of candy, knowing how much of a sweet tooth he had. For Luna he had gotten her a trunk which was charmed to only open to her once she was keyed into it that way she wouldn't have to worry about her dorm mates hiding her things from her again. Finally for Ginny he had gotten her a new broom since she had been riding an older one when he had been banned and assumed with him gone she was sure to of made the team. He didn't know if she had gotten a new one with her parents now having a decent amount of funds but it would never hurt to have a spare. He would of gotten Ron one as well but he knew that he would of gotten a new broom most likely a firebolt like Harry if he had to guess and truthfully he was still hurt over Ron's actions.

Remus and Harry made it back to The Leaky Cauldron in time to meet the others where each of them had several bags which had contained there presents as most of them had been shrunk down before being put in the bag it allowed one to carry a lot in a single bag. "So whatcha get me?" Tonks asked immediately upon seeing Harry enter the pub. "Can't tell its a secret," he said while sitting down next to her and pulling her closer so she was nestled into his side. "Pretty please??" she said while giving him puppy dog eyes which would usually get her anything she wanted with him.

"Nope your just going to have to wait until Christmas morning but if your good I will give you one of them the night before." He said before kissing her soundly ending any argument she might of had. After finishing lunch the group made there way back to Potter Home and continued to train for the next week up until Christmas Eve where they would have the week off to just goof around. After four solid months of work it was definitely a nice break. As Christmas Eve approached Harry and Remus were both getting more nervous about there proposals but each time when either Tonks or Holly asked them what was wrong they assured them nothing was wrong and they were just excited for Christmas was all.

Soon enough it was Christmas Eve, Tracy and the other house elves had outdone themselves in the decorations with all the banisters wrapped in garland and it seemed like mistletoe over every door which led Harry and Tonks to be late for several classes as they explained they refused to let no door go unkissed. During the day Harry had gotten Tracy to set up a private dinner on the balcony off of his suite. It had an awesome view of the lake and forests that surrounded it and he had placed a warming charm around the area to make sure that they wouldn't get cold. When dinner came around he told Tonks that he wanted to have a special dinner which she immediately agreed to while reminding him that he owed her a present, which made Harry gulp wondering if she would accept the present he had planned. He had noticed when walking with Tonks that Remus and Holly were nowhere to be found so he could only wish that his godfather would get the answer he wanted.

When Harry led Tonks to there room and showed her the balcony where a table had been set up with silver plates and crystal wine glasses she let out a squeal of excitement and hugged Harry. "This is so romantic Harry you are definitely getting a present tonight," she said seductively into his ear sending shivers up his spine. Pulling out a chair for Tonks she sat down and Harry went across from her. The table was small enough so that he could reach her hand from across the table. After finishing there meal where they made small talk with Tracy serving them Harry was growing more and more nervous. "What if she doesn't like it? What if she says no?" all of these thoughts raced through his head as he contemplated his question. He had planned it out before hand but now he couldn't remember what he had wanted to say.

"Nymph?" Harry said causing her attention to turn to him as she had been gazing out across the lake admiring the view. "Yes Harry?" At seeing his nervousness she became concerned. "Harry what is it? Is something wrong?" she asked while getting out of her chair and moving towards him. "Come on Potter don't blow this." Harry said into his mind giving him the courage to do something that would impact the rest of his life.

"No Nymph nothings wrong in fact its the opposite everything is perfect." Harry said while getting out of his chair so that he was standing in front of her. After his growth spurt he now was about 5 inches taller then Tonks was so he had to look down slightly so he was looking into her eyes. Which were the same violet that he had first fallen into, the same violet that was the main center point for the ring that was in his pocket. Every time he looked into those eyes the warmth that were contained in them all of his fears went away and he found his voice. "Nymph I just wanted to say the past five months with you have been the happiest moments of my life. You have given me more love, more confidence, more devotion then I had ever thought imaginable more then I felt that I ever deserved. When I look at you I see a future from the war, a future where we are together and don't have to worry about Voldemort or anybody that might want to hurt us. It's a future I will gladly fight for." Harry said gathering his courage and grabbing the ring he had in his pocket.

"Harry I feel the same way as you do but what is this all about," Tonks asked growing a little concerned Harry had never talked like this before. "Well its now or never," Harry thought while grabbing the box with the ring and bending down so that he was on one knee. He grabbed her left hand as her right hand immediately went to her mouth trying to hold herself back from squealing in happiness. "Nymphadora Tonks I love you more then life itself, I would gladly walk to the ends of the world to make you happy. I believe you feel the same way as I do, I know we are young but I know I never want another woman in my life besides you. So Nymph will you marry me?" Harry said while pulling out the box and showing her the ring which immediately made her gasp in awe. Her eyes lit up with unshed tears as she nodded her head yes not trusting herself to speak at the moment. She had wanted this for the past couple of months but had never pushed the subject believing what Harry had believed that they were to young but with him staring up at her with a huge smile and a face so happy that he seemed to be floating on air, she couldn't hold back her tears as she pulled him up towards her and gave him the most passionate kiss that she could. Trying to convey just how happy he had made her.

After an unknown length of time where there mouths were trying to express there happiness they broke apart both with brilliant smiles on there faces. "Yes Harry I will marry you." Tonks whispered to him still in awe as he slowly slipped the ring onto her finger and with a flash of light it had shrunk down so that it could fit her finger perfectly. She squealed again in happiness as she pulled him into another kiss. This one far more loving and embracing then the first one which had been so passionate so all encompassing that Harry had felt like he could of taken Voldemort right there and kicked his ass, like nothing could stop him. As they parted from the kiss they still held onto one another Harry had his head buried into her neck breathing in her scent that was uniquely her as no other way could describe it. Tonks was gazing at the ring in wonder. "Harry this ring is magnificent where in the world did you find this."

"It was in my family vault I had looked at a jeweler but I couldn't find anything that could convey how much you meant to me so me and Remus went down into my vault hoping to find something. When I found that ring I immediately thought of you the violet in the diamonds reminded me instantly of your eyes the first time we kissed, the first time I truly knew another cared about me just as much as I did them. With the other colors surrounding it, it just seemed to fit that it should be yours. It was made for my great great great grandmother Clarice Potter but now its yours and yours alone." he said whispering into her neck as he nuzzled further into its crook, causing Tonks to sigh in bliss as she wrapped her arms around her new fiancé.

After what seemed like hours where they simply held each other standing on the balcony overlooking a crystallized lake under a brilliantly clear sky with the stars twinkling madly they made there way into there room where they pushed the silencing charms placed to there limits.

The next morning they both woke up at around the same time and once again had a terrific shower where Tonks seemed to want to thank Harry again for his proposal as well as wish him a Merry Christmas. In Harry's mind she undoubtedly had the best way of saying it. After they got dressed they made there way to the library where the tree and presents were. When they got there they noticed Michael was there as well as Remus and Holly who were snuggled up to each other on the couch. After wishing a Merry Christmas to everyone they sat down on the opposite couch as Remus and Holly. "So Remus I assume all went well last night?"

Remus didn't answer only nodded his head while smiling widely, "What are you talking about Harry?" Nymph asked him. In response to her question Holly held up her hand which held the ring Remus had bought her. "Remus asked me to marry him." She replied happily which made Tonks once again squeal in delight bounding over to Holly to inspect her ring. After looking at it for a bit while saying it looked gorgeous Holly noticed the ring that was situated on Tonks left hand. "Ms. Tonks or should I say Mrs. Potter is there something you would like to say to the rest of us." She said while nodding her head towards the ring.

Tonks smiled widely, "Yep Harry proposed last night as well it seems those two had quite the shopping trip when we went out." She said while eyeing Harry and Remus while Holly was staring at her ring. "Hey don't look at us like that it wasn't planned until we went out and found out both of us were planning to ask the same question its not our fault we're just to handsome for our own good." Harry replied while smirking at his fiancé which caused him to feel a warmth spread through his chest knowing that he was going to marry and spend the rest of his life with her. Tonks snorted in amusement as Holly giggled while clutching onto Remus. Nymph made her way towards Harry once again and settled into his lap before kissing him again.

"So when do you think Carl will get up, I know I am an adult but still Christmas morning you have to get up early, your never to old for presents." Holly said interrupting the two lovebirds who had been still kissing.

"Don't know you know how Carl is, I think its age catching up to him." Michael replied while the rest of them laughed. "Age has got nothing to do with it I would have you know I am just not a morning person, Christmas doesn't change that it just makes it more bearable." Carl's voice interrupted from behind them alerting them to the fact he was up.

"Ah good your up old man, and just in time it seems that you and I are the only bachelors in the house anymore. Seems the other two have abandoned ship as it were." Michael said nodding to both Remus and Harry while there respective fiancé's flashed there rings for Carl to see.

"Well I guess were just the smart ones huh?" At Tonks and Holly's glares he quickly amended his statement. "Just kidding, just kidding congratulations you guys I couldn't be happier for the four of you. Now since it is Christmas morning and I have managed to get up why don't we see about opening those presents that look so inviting sitting underneath that tree."

After that the six of them made there way through the presents each one thanking the others when they had opened there's. Harry had gotten Tonk's a new cloak that would change to any color with merely tapping it with her wand and thinking of the color she wanted. He also had bought her a diamond necklace after he had returned to the jewelry store they were at. He had gotten Remus a pensieve so that he could put any stray thoughts that he might have into it. For Holly he had gotten her a diamond bracelet that was charmed to protect her against low level curses and jinxes, he had gotten the same put on Tonk's necklace. For Michael and Carl and Calvin he had gotten them all new swords since they had been using a spares of Dean's for there past lessons. they were made out of Mythril since that was the hardest metal that was available, they also worked well as a magic conductor so after training with it they would be able to shoot out spells from the sword. They were both charmed to remain always sharp as well as self cleansing. The only difference was the color, Michaels had a black hilt with dark red engravings, Carl had a dark blue hilt with silver engravings and Calvin had a deep green hilt with gold engravings.

He had sent his presents to Dean and Melanie earlier during the week. To Dean he had sent a new set of dragon hide battle robes as well as dragon hide boots that were charmed to be silence and self cooling. For Melanie he had gotten her an expensive wizards chess set made out of marble since she had a knack for the game and Harry thought she could give Ron a run for his money any day.

Harry was especially happy with the presents he had received. From Tonks he had received a watch that was like the Weasley's clock with a hand made for each of them. They all pointed to home as she had charmed it so that Potter home was there home and both Dean and Melanie were at home with there families. She said he could add more hands if he wanted. It was made out of Mythril as was her ring and charmed to be unbreakable as well as waterproof. Harry was ecstatic about it and proceeded to snog Tonks thoroughly before opening up his remaining presents. From Remus he had received a photo album full of pictures from his years at hogwarts with his parents as well as more recent pictures of him and Tonks. When asked how he had gotten them he told him that he had found a camera in one of the rooms and proceeded to take pictures of everyone and made an album for him. He said while he couldn't give him his family back at least he would have the memories of them. Harry had tears in his eyes after that as he gazed through the pictures finding several of his parents as well as several from when Tonks was a kid. He must of gotten Tonks involved in this as well. He saw several of them were of his tutors as well each one waving and looking happy, each one reminding him of what he was training and fighting for.

From Holly he had received a pensieve like the one he had given Remus. "I didn't know you would end up buying him one as well I just thought you might like it, I have seen a lot of your life and it helps if you take the bad memories and store them there that way while you are only able to remember it as a hazy dream it should help you out a lot." Harry was touched at the gesture and told her so. From Carl he had received a set of goblin made armor, "Much better then dragon hide that is Harry. While Dragon hide can stop most spells that armor should be able to handle all but the unforgivabled and most likely take a lot of the sting out of the cruciatus. I figure you will need it going up against that bastard and I don't want to see you injured." Harry knew this must of cost a fortune as Goblins wouldn't dream of giving any armor away unless for a high price. He thanked Carl profusely for the gift. From Michael he had received a set of instructions as well as a trunk full of ingredients. When asked what they were for he replied saying they were for different rituals. "One I have laid out will allow you to correct your eyesight as well as enhance it, the other will merely give you heightened senses typical of a werewolf or vampire but without the negative side effects. I myself have used the latter one and it does help in a battle." Harry thanked the man showing his relief. After hearing about all the types of rituals Voldemort had done he was naturally wary of any ritual but then again Voldemort hadn't cared about the cost only about gaining power.

From Melanie he had received a charmed mirror she had sent everyone typical to that Sirius had given him before he had smashed it. It allowed her to wish each of them a Merry Christmas and allowed them to wish it to Dean and Calvin as well. Harry loved the gift since he could now contact any of them. The mirror was small enough to fit in a pocket and charmed to be unbreakable. It would start to vibrate when somebody was trying to contact you. From Calvin he had recieved a necklace which he found out Tonks had been given one as well. Inside was a note saying that they were charmed so that if one of them was in danger all they would need to do is think about the other person and there necklace would heat up letting them know. Finally from Dean he had received a magical essence reader which was shaped like a muggle remote it allowed him to tell if anybody was near him invisibility cloak or not due to the fact it detected the magical aura which nobody was able to hide from.

Harry had been disappointed to find that he hadn't received anything from his friends besides Neville who had given him a picture of his parents standing next to Harry's holding both Neville and Harry. He said he had found it and thought he might like it. Harry was truly touched by the gesture. He hadn't even received anything from Mrs. Weasley who must obviously still been upset and who knows what else Dumbledore had been telling them all. But as he gazed at his fiancé and saw his friends who he had considered his family he knew he had a place to belong to and people who cared. The next couple of months would hold a lot of surprises he was sure since it was about time to come out of hiding but Harry knew he could do it, he had to.

A/N- a Christmas time always fun for everyone. Hope you liked the chapter some of you might not like the fact that Harry is engaged but in my mind he has been through enough shit in his past that he deserves his happiness. If the timeline doesn't seem right I apologize since I didn't know exactly how much he could learn but assuming he was working everyday at it for four months straight I would assume he could become very strong in all areas. Well again review if you like, flame if you want just make sure you tell me what you don't like instead of saying I hate your story doesn't make sense blah blah blah since I could give a shit less since it is just that my story. But if you have some constructive criticism I will always appreciate it and work on making this story better.


End file.
